In The Eyes of John Connor
by Dragon Seraphin
Summary: Rememberance of the life John Connor once lead... Chapter 27 Coming Soon...
1. Around the Campfire

**A/N - I Do not own anything to do with The Terminator, or the series. Only DVD's and Video games. If i did, we would be in the third season by now...**

**This story is Completely out of my mind, something that i wanted with a little Jameron involved. I have massive writer's block for my first story, thats why i wrote this Microfic. I have other ideas that could possibly spawn this story into another book, but i want to see what people think of my writing before i start on that and leave myself dissappointed...**

**Please... READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Lol**

* * *

Sitting round a campfire, John and Cameron were deep in conversation. They relaxed in plastic beach chairs, enjoying the time away from Sarah Connor. Its been a while since they could both just lounge around and relax, without the threat of Terminators or someone wanted to terminate their relationship.

"Skynet gave a few Terminators something called an 'emotion simulator'… It basically allows us to simulate and mimic human emotions. Shortly after the explosion on your birthday, my emotion simulator started turning on and off without my control." Cameron stated while looking at the fire dancing back and forth.

"So you don't have control on when it turns on or off… Your… emotions, if that's what we can call them, aren't in your control anymore." John stated with curiosity on his face.

"Yes. They are no longer in my control." Cameron stated matter of factly.

John sat there for a while watching the dancing flames of yellow and orange, thinking about what he just heard. If she cant control her emotions, what really makes her that different than a human…? Well… other than the hardened coltan and wires, she really is just like us. She wants to live, she wants to learn, she wants to love.

"Cameron… What do you want?"

"I don't understand"

"What… Do… You… Want? Its not that hard of a question. What do you want out of life, if you can call it that, what do you want? Why are you here?" John asked.

"To protect John Connor, to ensure the survival of the human race. To stop Skynet."

"No, im not talking about what you have been programmed for, im talking about what you want. You. Not your programming. What do you, Cameron Phillips, What do you want?" He asked.

"John, I want you. When we lived in the future, you showed me what it was like to live. To truly live. You showed me mercy when others thought you should Terminate me. I made a mistake, I know that I should have been destroyed, but you thought I should live. You never discriminated, you hated the thought of taking my life. You taught me that all life is sacred."

"What do you mean that others wanted me to terminate you?"

***2027***

John was sitting at his desk working on plans for his next attack on Skynet. The plan was to take a mass group of soldiers and reprogrammed machines and mount an attack on Serrano Point. If they were successful, it would mean the upper hand for humanity, they might have a chance of winning the war after all.

After hours of working and planning, John looked at his watch.

3:18 AM

Where the hell was Allison? She had went on a mission for intel on Serrano point. That was two days ago, why the hell wasn't she back yet? It shouldn't have taken this long for her to go out there and come back. John was beginning to worry.

'She can take care of herself. She's a strong soldier in this resistance. I have to just relax and stop worrying… she'll be back shortly.' He thought to himself as he laid down on his cot in his room. He stared into the dark grey celling of his room when he heard soldiers start screaming and dogs barking like crazy. 'What the hell?'

He grabbed his R-181 Phased Plasma Rifle from under his bed and went out to investigate. The sight stole the air out of his lungs…

There she was, Allison Young, the love of his life, pistol in one hand, shotgun in the other. She had kicked open the door to his bunker and started killing everything and everyone that got in her way. She had just shot Sgt. Julia Martin before looking up and finding John Connor in her sight.

"John Connor…" She stated before raising her gun and pointing it at his head.

"Allison… please…. You don't want to do this. You don't have to do this." He pleaded with the machine.

The machine cocked its head as if trying to understand the meaning behind his words. Something deep in her chip was conflicting with the termination protocol listed by Skynet. Allison Young was keeping her from killing Connor.

"Please, you don't have to do this, we can figure something out, we can make you better, you don't have to do this… Please, I love you." A single tear slid down the side of the hardened soldier.

Her gun began to faulter, her hand began to shake, and she could no longer make the shot that could kill John Connor. She calculated that she was no longer at 100%.

"John, I love you t----" She started to say as her world went black.

The trap had worked. She didn't realize that there was a failsafe incase a Terminator attacked the bunker. She stepped right into it.

120 seconds. That's all the time he had.

He flicked open his knife and cut a semi-circular cut in the machines head right above the chip port cover. Peeling back the flesh and exposing the shimmering coltan underneath, he placed the knife in the port cover. A pop let him know that it was loose. Carefully he removed the shock dampening assembly which allowed him access to her CPU. Carefully and tenderly, he removed it.

***Present***

"Do you understand what I'm telling you so far John? Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I do. It's a lot to take in Cameron. Basically your saying that I was in love with a girl named Allison Young. You were made in the exact image of her, to infiltrate my base, and kill me."

"Yes."

"And what happened to Allison? Did she live? What Happened to her?"

"She's dead John. I killed her. I terminated her life at 9:28PM on April 15th 2027. I'm sorry." She stated with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"What do you mean that you killed her? Why did you kill her Cameron? Why did she need to die?!" John screamed.

"It was my mission to interrogate her and get as much information on the 'Connor Camp' as I could. IT was not my choice, i was still under Skynet programming. She had stated that her sister gave her a silver bracelet for her birthday. It turned out that it was a pass to the 'Connor camp'. When the Trip-8's raided the base the first time, they had returned with a count of 5 bracelets. We determined that it was a pass to get into the base. If I would have gone there at that time, they, You, would have known what I was. What I am. She was terminated because she lied to me.

"What if she didn't lie to you, what if she would have told you what it meant from the beginning?

"She would have still been terminated. She would have no longer have been of any use. She loved you and I killed her. I killed her John, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to kill her. If I would have known what I know now, I would never have don't that in the first place. I'm so sorry John." Cameron stated as tears began to flow freely from her eyes. She was truthfully regretful.

John without thinking cupped her face with his hands, looked deep into the dark chocolate pools of brown, and without thinking, kissed her. A deep passionate kiss that lasted as long as his lungs could. The kiss broke as John's body demanded air.

"Cameron, I loved you, I always have, and always will. Nothing will ever change that." He said breathlessly.

"But I killed someone in your life that you loved. You loved her. You loved her more than life itself when we first met. You couldn't stand the sight of me because it reminded you too much of Allison. How am I suppost to deal with that?" She stated, still with tears streaming down the side of her perfect face.

"Cameron listen to me. That wasn't you. That was Skynet's version of you. Not… you… You are you. If it came down to it again, I'm sure that I would have done it all over again. I don't know Allison, nor do I really care to know her. I'm sure she was a great person, but she isn't you. I love you, only you. I would cross the fires of hell and back for you. You don't know how much you mean to me." He stated with sorrow in his eyes.

Cameron sat in silence watching the fire as she sniffled. "What makes you so sure. She was a human, she IS human. Im nothing but a machine. I am, and always will be a machine. You said it yourself, I have no soul and never will. What makes me so much better than her?"

John sat belated. He had no clue on how to answer her question. What she said is true. Allison is human, and Cameron will always be a machine. How can she compare? There are things that Allison would be able to do that Cameron would never be able to do… Why did he favor her so much though.

"You're right. You're a machine. You will never be human."

Cameron turned in her chair as her eyes started to well up again. She could feel the tears clawing her eyes.

"But still. I love you. I'm, sorry for what I said before. I know you have a soul. I Don't know what kind of soul you have, but you have one. I love you and will always love you. You may never be human, but you make me feel better than a human ever can."

Cameron turned back around in her chair and looked at John, her eyes red and puffy from so much crying. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"What human would lay their life on the line form me to live? What human would take a bullet for me and ask nothing in return. Im sure that I have many soldiers in the future that I would send to their deaths and would ask nothing in return. But you, your someone I could never live without." John stated.

"Thank you." She simply stated.

"What for?" He asked

"For saying someone instead of something. Ive heard it so much in the future and present. People calling me and 'it' instead of anything else. You're the only one that ever truly treated me like a person. I love you for it…."

" I Love you too Cameron."

***2027***

After reprogramming the machine known as 'Cameron Phillips', John Connor sat at his desk in his room looking though different plans that he had made to attack Skynet. His SIC (Second in Command) stood next to him, ever watchful, ever waiting for a threat.

"What's the matter John?" She asked after 74 minutes of silence.

"Nothing really, just wondering about things, and what really could have been. I don't blame you for what happened, I know that you were working for Skynet, but im just wondering about what could have been. Could I have ever had a family? Could I have ever had little Johns running around? What could have been… something I will always wonder." Hints of sadness marred his tone of voice as he spoke.

***Present***

"Cameron…? Do you ever wonder what would have been? I mean… if Allison was never killed, what would have happened? Would I have ever been a family man?" John asked.

"I don't know. I find it strange though. Future-you asked me basically the same question before he sent me back. Im going to tell him the same thing that I told you. I don't know. My main purpose in all of this is to protect you. Without you my being has no purpose. Without you I am nothing."

John sighed. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to look at the fire.

"Im not sure if Future-me would be pissed off or not, but honestly, I don't think I would have changed anything. You're my world." He stated.

A hint of a smile crossed her face as she watched the fire dance from one log to the other. As much as she knew… she wouldn't have changed anything either.

**A/N - Remeber... please read and review... no matter if the comments are good or bad... i would love to hear what people think of my writing....**

**Thanks, **

**DragonSeraphin**


	2. The Firehawk

**A/N: Ok… For everyone reading this right now… im really damn drunk… so… hopefully this makes sense right now… sorry if it doesn't… ill check it tomorrow and see how it sounds...**

Sarah Connor stood at the edge of the doorway watching her son and a machine have a conversation in the backyard. Watching them both from the shadows of the house, the only one that acknowledged her presence was the machine with her better than human hearing.

"John your mother is already home. She's watching us from the backdoor of the house." Cameron stated.

"When the hell did she get home? She was suppost to be home sometime tomorrow or something like that…"

"Apparently she's home early. I think she did it on purpose so she could see what was going on between the two of us." Cameron stated matter-of-factly.

John got up from his plastic beach chair and stated to walk to the five gallon bucket full of water to attempt to put out the fire as Sarah stated to walk his way.

"John, don't worry about putting out the fire, I already saw that you were both enjoying it." She looked over to Cameron she pointed towards the garage. "Do you think we have another chair in there? You guys aren't the only ones that like a good fire every once in a while."

Cameron got up from her chair and walked towards the garage, and as soon as Sarah thought she was out of earshot, she started talking to John.

"You know she's a machine right? She's not a normal girl, no matter what she looks like on the outside. She isn't real John. She's a machine. She will always be a machine. There isn't anything that you can do to change that, no matter how much you may wish." Sarah stated with a hint of guilt in her voice."

"I know what she is mom. You don't have to keep reminding me. She may be a machine… but you really don't know… she's more than just a machine. She has emotions. She has feelings. She wouldn't be of any use if she couldn't feel."

Sarah stood there and watched as the gentle John Connor she once knew, turned into a hardened General she had always wanted him to become. She took a look deep into his green eyes, and noticed, this is the person that will one day lead the entire human race to victory against Skynet.

"What do you mean she has emotions John? She doesn't have emotions, she cant feel. She CANT. Its not possible. Shes a fucking machine John. All she can do is imitate our emotions." Sarah screamed...

John almost broke his beach chair as he got out of it…

"No shit mom. She's not a 'fucking machine'. First of all, shes a CYBORG! And she does have feelings, she has emotions. It may not be the same as us, but she has no control over them anymore. Shes a person just like you, just like me… I know you hate to hear it, but you have to understand it. Shes not a normal machine like the T-800 that took my father's life, that took his life. She didn't kill Kyle Reese, she never did. She may have been created by the same creator, but SHE DIDN'T KILL HIM. SHE WOULDN'T, SHE NEVER WOULD HAVE!!!!" John screamed back to his mother.

Sarah stood there in complete shock as to what she just heard. Her son, General John Connor had just spoken to her as though she was one of the privates in his Resistance. He really isn't fucking around anymore. She was his life, and he was her life.

Cameron emerged from the garage carrying another plastic beach chair for Sarah. Her arm went up and with the sleeve of her sweater she wiped the tears from her eyes. The only person that realized that she did that was John. A Pang of guilt went though his body as he watched the person that he loved wipe tears from her eyes. The only thing that made him feel slightly better was the fact that he wasn't the one that brought them to her eyes. His mother. His own flesh and blood had made his love cry.

***Two Weeks Later***

John Connor walked down the stair of their house and walked into the kitchen to find Cameron cooking him a complete breakfast…. Bacon, eggs, hash browns, everything that he could want.

"Cam, this looks really good… where did you learn to cook like this?

"I've been watching the cooking channel. I don't sleep" She stated.

"Holy shit Cam… this just doesn't look good, it tastes good as hell… that must be one hell of a cooking show you were watching." John stated as he engulfed everything on his plate as though he did eat for weeks.

"It was an old rerun of a Rachel Ray show."

John sat up from his place at the table and walked over to Cameron. He softly took her into his embrace and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "I'd take you over her any day. I bet you cooked it better than she ever could." John said as he watched the blood of her synthetic covering rush to her face causing her to turn a tomato shade of red.

John walked to his room to get dressed for the day. They had a big day planned. He had to buy a lot of new computer equipment, new storage drives and the like. He walked out of his room to see Cameron dressed in a light purple tanktop and dressed in a set of light blue denim jeans, and for once, saw her wearing a set of purple sneakers in place of her combat boots. "Cameron, how do you always know how to dress to turn a guy on? Dear god… you look… absolutely gorgeous today." He said with a devilish grin on his face.

"I have a good wardrobe John, you told me to look up information on the internet, what to wear, when to wear it, and how to wear it…"

"When did I tell--- Oh… Future me… I should have known." He stated simply with a small look of distain on his face.

"John, Future you may have reprogrammed me, taught me everything that I know, but he's not the person that I'm in love with. You are… I never want you to forget that, I love you… only you, and no one but you." She said trying to give his ego a small boost.

John sat there wondering why the hell she would have ever chosen him over his future self. He was more of a man than I am now. Skilled, meticulous, and planned. Nothing that he was not. Why in the hell would she have chosen this rebellious teen as her love when she could have had the real man? That was something he would have to ask her at another time… but now, they had to get down to business… they had a day planned ahead of them.

"Cam, are you ready to go? I already got the keys to the car, if your ready then lets go, we have a lot of computer equipment to buy and little time to do it in. Make sure you get the cash out of the safe so we can go there without making asses out of ourselves. I would hate to show up there and not the money to pay for what we are buying."

"I got the money already John, and with the current prices I checked online, we have more than enough money for the equipment and for you to take us to have a nice lunch." She stated with a sly smile on her face.

"Really, a nice lunch? Where do you purpose we have this 'nice lunch'?"

"Well your favorite restaurant is Friday's, why don't we go there?"

"Ok, it's a date." He said with a smile on his face.

***

Walking out to their somewhat new car in the garage, he stopped behind the rear end of the car. "You know something? I still cant get over how this car can say Future John more than anything around. This is a fucking beauty of a car." He said trying not to drool… The car was a 2002 Blood Red Pontiac Trans Am (Firehawk Edition)

"Yes, this car says Future John like anything else around. Lets go" She stated not really caring what the car looked like as long as it got them to where they wanted to go without problems.

***

Once they arrived at the computer store, he had already selected the desktops that he wanted. Powerful desktops with massive amounts of RAM and SLI video cards. He made sure that he bought plenty of external hard drives to make sure they had enough storage for anything they would come across.

As they left the computer store, John and Cameron failed to notice the blue Ford Ranger that was following their every move….

To Be Continued… (Maybe)

**A/N- Ok As I said at the beginning of the story, im pretty drunk right now, im sorry if the story didn't make any sense, or if it dragged on forever….as I said, im going to be looking over this story in the morning… if deemed nessessary, I will delete this chapter and start fresh… don't know what I really was thinking writing this when I was drunk…. **

**Reviews are always welcome… Please Review, I would like to see this story continue, but as I said, im not sure if im that good of a writer, hopefully this story will live to see a third chapter.**

**~DragonSeraphin**


	3. The Late Derek Reese

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait before updates... I have to say that im not really happy with this Chapter. I think it was a bit rushed. I had an idea on how this chapter was suppost to turn out, but honestly, it didnt come out the way that i thought it would. Im sorry if it seems as though it seems to drag out. There were a lot of other things that i wanted to discuss with this chapter, but honestly, i really couldnt think of a way to get it down on paper. Hopefully you all think its a decent chapter... let me know if you dont though... i dont want to write a story that noone is going to read. Anyway, thats it for now :-D Enjoy (Hopefully)**

Shortly after returning home from their date, John finally finished unloading their car. All of the new computer equipment was now in the living room and he was going over everything that he bought with his mother.

"Mom, I'm telling you again, we needed it... we need it. It's not like Terminators are going to start downgrading their chips." John turned and moved towards the stairs but stopped mid-step. He turned back to his mother and looked her directly in the eye. "The more that I learn here and now will help me in the future. If I'm ever suppost to be this 'great military leader' that you are always talking about, how about you leave the computers to me." As John finished his sentence he looked at his mother, stood back, and walked out of the room, not letting her get a word in.

****A Few Hours Later****

John sat alongside of Cameron as they both watched the last flicker of orange flame succored to the embers that remained of the fire. John slowly took Cameron's hand in his and carefully caressed the top of her knuckles with his thumb.

"You know, there are things about future me that I still can't figure out yet. One of them is why I didn't send another T-800 in place of you, Cameron. If future me considers life so 'sacred' why did I send you? Why did I send the one and only person that I love to protect me? Why didn't I just send another Terminator? Why you?"

"John... I--" Cameron stared to say before she was abruptly cut off by John.

"I was just thinking out loud Cameron. We don't need an answer for every question that we have... I was just wondering is all." John stated as he continued to watch the fire die into golden embers. "I just wish that I knew why I did the things that I did. I'm this so called 'Superior Military Leader'... Why the hell did I send you?"

Cameron opened her mouth but stopped, noticing that John had actually turned to face her. His eyes glistening with the mountain of tears that were about to fall.

"I'm suppost to be this great military leader and I sent my best soldier into the war head on with no warning. There has to be something more to it. Cameron, I love you baby, but why the hell did I send you?" His facade had finally broken and his tears began streaming down his face. "Why risk you? If you were so goddamn important to me why the hell did I send you back in time to protect me?"

Cameron had to calculate a response to his answer but she found none. Why did the future leader of mankind send his lover back in time to protect himself? Was it that he found her as his sole protector? No. Was she the strongest Terminator that he had encountered? No.... That just left the question... why did he send her back, why risk it? She could find no logical response to the question.

"I don't know John. I don't know why." That was the only answer her CPU could attain. She really had no clue why John would have sent her back.

In all honesty that was the only answer she could give him. She really didn't know the reason why John sent her back. There were still parts of her programming that were locked by General John Connor that she could yet access, thinks the he still didn't want her to know.

"John, there is something that you have to understand. It's not like there was some random person that sent me back in time, it was you. It was you, John. I'm sorry I can't give you an answer for why you sent me back, but that isn't really what is bothering you is it?" Cameron asked, not knowing if she had asked the right question.

"No Cameron, your right, it isn't. How could I have sent you back when I would give my life to protect you? Heh... hell of a leader I turned out to be right? Giving my life for that which I am fighting... Cameron, I know what you are.... but then that's the dilemma... I know that you can be. I know 'who' you can be. You are my life and soul and I don't know any other way to put it."

John took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Cameron, I don't know what I would ever do if something happened to you. You are my everything."

At just that moment John and Cameron both heard a 'BANG' from off in the distance.

John turned towards the sound of the noise, stood up, and grabbed the 45 caliber pistol he had in the back of his pants. Not really knowing what was going on he turned back to Cameron to see the life fade out of her eyes. As if in slow motion, her body slumped to the ground, her hand still in the air as if reaching for him.

"Cameron... Cam... Cammy... please... answer me... please... tell me your still here with me..." John pleaded as tears began to roll down his face....

No response. She wasn't there. The brown chocolate pools of love that he once saw were lifeless. Nothing to be found.

John turned around and began firing wildly into the direction of the gunshot that he had heard. Round after round hitting nothing but air, he reached down and grabbed Cameron's lifeless body and started dragging it towards the house as Sarah came running out holding her shotgun in hand.

"What the FUCK is going on John?" Sarah screamed watching her son drag the limp body of a lifeless Terminator back into the house.

"Mom... help me please... I heard a gunshot and when I looked back... she was.... she was... gone..."

Sarah could barely understand her son though all the crying he was doing. She looked down at the Terminator and back to her son and saw him pleading with his eyes for her to help him. It took everything that she had to grab Cameron's other hand and help her into the house.

As John was dragging her body into the kitchen of their house, he noticed something on the side of her body. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be a bullet of some sort. As soon as John removed it, he could hear Cameron's chip whirr as she cocked her head to the side and life flowed back into her.

"John!" Cameron yelled as she took him into a powerful embrace. "What's going on? The last thing I know is I heard a gunshot, and now I'm here. What's going on John?"

"Cam, I don't know, there is someone or something out there. This is what they shot you with." John handed Cameron the bullet as she started to examine it.

"It appears as though it is an electronically charged bullet. It rendered me offline due to the voltage that was running though it at the time. It seems to have run out of electricity. Thank you."

"No worries... let's just figure out what the fuck is going on here." John grabbed another few clips for his pistol out from under the kitchen sink. He reloaded his gun and looked to Cameron. "It's good to have you back baby... I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to you." John said as he softly caressed her cheek.

Cameron stood up from the floor and started to look out the window towards the direction of their attacker. Switching though many if her select vision modes, she noticed something moving through the trees about 200 yards from the house. Without a moment's notice, she grabbed the shotgun out of Sarah's hands and sprinted off towards the woods with John hot on her trail.

John tried to follow her but her speed was not match for his. After about 30 seconds she was out of sight and he was completely winded and gasping for air. His lungs were burning like fire but he continued on. Gunshots were heard through the night air, but that just made him run faster and harder. John kept running, pushing past bushes and trees, branches slapping him every which way, leaving scrapes and cuts all over his face and arms. Finally he found her. Cameron was crouched down on her knees looking over a body, softly crying to herself.

John knelt down next to Cameron and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Cam, baby, whats wrong?"

"John, im so sorry... im sorry, im so sorry..." She stated as she sobbed uncontrollably... "Its your uncle... It's Derek Reese..."

**A/N: Ok... as i said, i wasnt really happy with this chapter. Let me know what you think, please read and review. Good or bad... doesnt really matter... i would love to hear what you all think of this book so far. Anyway, happy new year.. (Yes i know... its a bit late... Lol)**

**DragonSeraphin**


	4. 132nd SOC

**A/N: Ok as with the previous chapter, im really not happy with the way that this chapter turned out... and i may delete it tomorrow.. but i had something stuck in my head that i thought that i would get out on paper. Here's my plan... Derek is still from the future... but not from the TSCC future.... Thats all i can divulge before giving away too much information. IF you didnt like this chapter... please tell me... i wont be offended... i will remove it and write it again. I really know its crappy... it took me about 20 mintues to write it... I hope its at least decent enough to give you an idea on what is going to happen later on in the writing. Thanks for reading... Please... if you read... leave a review... as bad as it may be :'(**

John sat in complete silence as he watched the blood flow from his uncles seeping chest wound.

"Cameron, what do you mean that he's my uncle? I don't have an uncle.... at least one that i dont know of..." John stated breathing heavily...

"He is the older brother of Kyle Reese, and is of blood relation to John Connor. Your paternal uncle. In the resistance, he was a First Lieutenant with the 132nd S.O.C., operational specialty Tech Com." Cameron said reading direclty from her chip.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?!?! Cameron... is he still alive?!" John stated as he started to search for a pulse.

"Yes, but barely. He needs immediate medical attention if he is going to survive this wound...John, I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to do this to him. I didn't know it was him." Cameron stated between sobs.

"It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that he lives... we cant have him come from the future to die... WE NEED TO GET HIM EMS NOW!!!!"

John carefully crafted a torniquate out of what was left of his sweater and wrapped it around Derek's chest.

Cameron carefully lifted him up from the ground and began the long journey of taking him from the forest that they were in to the house that was less than a mile away from where they where.

***2027***

"John.... You know that she isnt alive right? How many fucking times do i have to tell you this?!?!? SHES METAL! SHES NOT HUMAN!!! SHE NEVER WILL BE!!!" Derek yelled to his nephew.

John looked over his shoulder at his uncle. He slowly turned to completely face him. His face was bare and emotionless...

"Derek" He growled... "How many fucking times do i have to tell you before it penetrates your fucking skull? She no longer has control over her emotions. She CANT control it. What the hell makes you better than her?! What?! THAT YOU HAVE BLOOD AND PISS RUNNING THOUGH YOUR VEINS?!?!? I guess that must be it?" General John Connor stated thought gritted teeth.

"What the hell makes you so much better than her?! She doesn't kill her own kind unless we manually reprogram her. Her main objective is to protect me... Derek... sit here and understand this... she loves me and i love her. Nothing you or anyone can say to make me thing otherwise. She will... and always will lay her life on the line to protect me... No matter how many times you call her metal."

"But thats all ----"

"FUCK YOU AND ALL YOUR SHIT DEREK! I'M SICK OF HEARING HER BE CALLED METAL!! I KNOW THAT!! I KNOW WHAT AND WHO SHE IS! HER SOFTWARE IS DESIGNED TO KILL ME!!! FUCK YOU... HAS SHE KILLED ME YET?!"

"No... but you cant---- "

"No... but you cant what??!! You cant say shit. She isn't here to kill me... shes here to protect me...." John stated glaring directly at his uncle.

***Present***

Derek was on the kitchen table with three gunshot wounds to his chest.... blood was everywhere... As far as the eye could see, nothing but blood.

"He is badly damaged, his expiration is imminent." Cameron stated as she was looking for a pen and a piece of paper. She was preparing to write a note to the 'infamous' Derek Reese.

"Please... Derek... your all that i have left... please make it though this... i beg of you... please... please live..." Were the only thoughts that were running through the mind of John Connor...


	5. Never a Normal Day

**A/N: Ok sorry for the long time between updates again, but i got caught with a massive case of writers block again. Anyway, to make it up to you all i wrote a longer chapter (Almost doubles the length of the story) Lol. Its my first time writing a chapter this long and i found it hard to continue it without sounding as though i was rambling. Also to make up for the long wait, i decided to add some action to this chapter, so i hope you all enjoy. Remember, please dont be a silent reader, please read and review. All comments are welcome (please no flaming). If you have any constructive criticizm i welcome it. If you have good comment... well i welcome those with open arms Lol. Anyway... Please enjoy.**

John sat at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He was going though all the events that lead up to right now. How did his uncle even know where he was? What was he doing there? Spying on him? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Cameron entered the room.

"John, are you ok?" She asked him. Before he could answer, she diverted her eyes to the floor.

"Cameron, look at me…" She slowly raised her eyes from the floor to him. "Come. Sit. We need to talk about a few things." She slowly started making her way to the bed and sat within inches of John, still, like a statue.

"Cameron, what was he doing there… here?"

"I don't know John. I don't know what he is doing here. The only way that Derek could be here in this time, is if you sent him back though time."

"Yeah well I kinda figured that. Do you think he's going to make it?" He asked as tears threatened to fall.

Cameron contemplated what she was going to say next. On one hand, she knew that with the grave injuries that Derek has suffered, that there was an 89% chance that he would not make it. Humans always believe in chance. No matter how small that chance may be, they always believe. 11% was better than none.

"Yes John, I do believe that he will live. He will be under strict orders for bed rest for the new few weeks, possibly months. He will not be able to do anything strenuous."

John reached over and put his arm around Cameron's shoulders and slowly pulled her into a full embrace. He silently sobbed into her chest as she ran her fingers though his hair.

"My uncle… my uncle and he's here now… is laying in the kitchen bleeding to death. He's the only real family I have left besides my mother. My father's brother. He's the closest that I will be to my father until I meet him and have to send him back though time in order to save myself and my mother. Yeah, some great military hero I turn out to be. Send my father to his death to save myself. Kinda selfish."

"John, don't view it as that, view it as… well…" It was at that moment that John turned to Cameron, a little shocked, mouth agape. She couldn't tell him it wasn't selfish. She was thinking of the next thing that she was going to say to him. He really couldn't believe his eyes, could a Terminator really be speechless?

"…He would have sacrificed anything for you John. He loved you, and still loves you. The time that you two spent in the future, you were always preparing him. Teaching him different ways to stop the terminators. He knew what he was volunteering for. He knew he was not going to make it."

"What do you mean that I was preparing him? What… I thought that there was a way that he could possibly defeat that Terminator?"

"Yes John. There still might be a way to defeat the Terminator with what we know now. Electricity shorts the CPU and causes them to reboot. Just remember that John. When we go to war, and you meet your father, you always remember that. You teach him that, and he might make it."

"But that would alter the course of time and… Oh god I'm getting a headache, let's go downstairs and see what's happening with Derek."

John stood up from the bed and looked down upon Cameron, reached out his hand and helped her up from the bed. Once again he took her into a loving embrace… taking the time to smell her hair. It was a lovely lavender infused with some sort of vanilla extract or something like that. The softness of her skin, the warmth of her touch. It really was getting harder and harder for him to see her as a Terminator, and not just some other girl. He reluctantly pulled away from her and looked into her deep chocolate pools that made up her eyes, and softly placed a kiss atop her forehead and headed towards the door.

"Hey Johnny, how are ya holdin' up?" Charley asked with a small smile on his face.

"Better than can be hoped for. How's Derek doing?"

"Well right now he's stable. He's lost a lot of blood… but it doesn't appear to be enough to really cause him any stress. Later on though, it might be a good idea to get him a blood transfusion."

"Ok, we'll see what we can do." John stated with a ghost of a smile on his face. Cameron was the only one who noticed.

John and Cameron made their way out of the house and to the garage where John kept his car. As he started the car, he smiled.

"He's gonna be ok Cam… He's gonna be fine."

After a short time driving, Cameron looked over to John and placed her hand upon his which was on the shifter of the Trans Am.

"John, it has been almost 15 hours since you last ate. Can we please stop somewhere so you can get something to eat?"

"As long as you get something with me…" Cameron squeezed Johns hand lightly and smiled back at him. "Weren't we suppost to go out to dinner after we left the computer store?"

John laughed. He had actually forgotten about his so called 'date' with his female companion. He had asked her if she wanted to go to Fridays to get something to eat, but he wanted to get all the computer equipment home first so they could have more room in the car.

"Yeah Cam, I guess we were. Where do you want to eat?"

"Weren't you the one that---" Cameron was suddenly interrupted by a hail of gunfire and the back window shattering in to thousands of little pieces.

John turned and started looking out all windows while Cameron clicked off the safety of her Colt .45 M1911A1 and lowered the window. Behind them was a green Pontiac Sunfire that looked as though it had seen better days. The passenger was firing directly at the car, hitting Cameron in the shoulder. John saw his and muttered 'fuck… hold on' under his breath as he jammed in the clutch, slid the transmission into second gear, and pulled the emergency break sending the car into a 180 degree skid. Accelerating the car to regain control as the back tires finally grabbed asphalt; he pulled out his Glock 9mm and began firing directly into the driver's side of the Sunfire.

John suddenly hit the brakes and the Trans Am came to an abrupt stop. Switching the car into neutral, though leaving it running, he slowly made his was out of the car as he exchanged magazines' in his Glock for a fresh full metal jacket. He once again opened fire into the driver's side of the car… what he saw next took his breath away. Sparks were flying from the driver's head after each bullet found its mark.

"Cam… Terminator!!" John quickly popped the truck to the car and pulled out his Bushmaster AR15 Assault rifle and began pouring lead into the head of the enemy Terminator.

With the training that John has received over the past few months and years, each of his bullets found its mark, ripping flesh from the head of the Terminator.

Cameron pushed John down towards the ground as the terminator pulled out a weapon of its own and began to fire upon John. Cameron raced towards the machine receiving a hail of gunfire in her head and chest. Finally she reached the machine and pushed it against the car and began to unload her pistol directly into it's left eye. The eye was completely demolished leaving nothing but a gaping hole where its eye once was. The machine reached under and grabbed Cameron's arm extending it, and slamming its forearm down onto her elbow. The strength of the blow caused her arm to dislocated itself and bend backwards at an unnatural position.

Cameron's HUD began throwing error messages at her about the severe damage done to her shoulder, arm, and elbow. The machine then proceeded to push her to the ground and pin her using all of his weight as he began to pummel her with hits to her face.

John heard the sickening sound of metal groaning and saw his protector's arm being bent and dislocated as though it was made of nothing but bones. He saw his chance, this terminator's attention was so averted to it's attack on Cameron, that it completely forgot about John's presence. He slowly took aim…

'_Chamber the round… take your time, make the shot count. Steady John… steady… hold your breath… FIRE!!!'_

The shot hit it's mark. It entered into the machine's right eye shattering the surrounding optics and leaving it completely blind. The terminator staggered backwards from the force of the blow and watched as it's HUD vision went completely offline. John went back to the car and retrieved his Mossberg 835 12 Gauge from the back seat and began to fire into the machine's head. Assault rifle in one hand, shotgun in the other, it was under a complete hail of gunfire. Flesh and metal shrapnel went flying everywhere. John's shotgun was completely out of ammunition as the machine lay in the street, slowly twitching. John looked down at what was left of the endoskull and packed a fresh magazine into his AR15 and took aim. He emptied the gun into the side of the destroyed head of the terminator, effectively destroying the chip within. He then looked down at Cameron who appeared to be offline. No movement… no life behind her eyes… he slowly dropped to his knees.

"Cam? CAM?! Comon Cam… speak to me… speak to me… I know your still there…" John screamed as tears began to well up in his eyes. He picked up her battered body and started moving her to the car… he opened the door and placed her into the passenger seat. He heard a whirring sound come deep from within her and sighed a sigh of relief.

She tilted her head as she once again came online… looked over to John and tried to get out of the car.

"Where is it? What happened to the machine?"

John slowly smiled and placed his hand over her chest while putting on her seat belt.

"I took care of it Cam… its offline, dead, whatever you call it. Just sit here and relax while I put it into the truck." Taking note of her arm, he looked back over to the offline terminator. "Cam… do you think that it's arm is compatible with your system…? Your arm is pretty badly mangled up."

"Yes, it's a standard Trip-8 model. It will take a little getting used to… but it should work just fine." She looked up to John and with her good arm pulled him into a very tight embrace. "Thank you John. Thank you. I love you. If anything would have happened to you I don't know what I would have done."

"Cam. Cam… I can't breathe." She slowly released him from the embrace, softly saying sorry with her eyes and started to relax in the car as John pulled and lifted the terminator into the truck of the car.

"Cam… we never really can have a normal day can we? Let's get this body home and get to work on your arm as fast as we can. I promise that I will get something to eat from Burger king on the way."

***Roughly 2 hours later***

John and Cameron were pulling into the garage when Sarah came running out of the house. She had noticed the damage done to the car before they even pulled up the driveway. As John turned off the car, she saw that he was fine and substantially relaxed a bit.

John exited the car, and began to hand his weapons to his mother.

"What? She can't carry a few guns in the house for you?"

John stood straight up and looked his mother directly in the eyes. The love that he had behind his green eyes was now gone. Dead and lifeless, just like the machines. "She suffered major damage to her arm and elbow. I'd appreciate it if you laid off of her for a while. She was fighting another machine. She isn't designed to fight Mom and you know that. She does it because she doesn't want to see anything happen to me. She was there to protect me, and now I'm going to help her repair her damage. So please. Just take the shit inside and shut up for now. I'll explain everything to you later."

"I just hope you know that this is the ONLY time that you will talk to me like that. I'm sorry she got hurt, but that's now way to speak to your mother." With her final words she walked back inside leaving John to help Cameron out of the car.

John was helping Cameron though the house to the shed in the backyard when all of a sudden he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. It was his uncle snoring… a sound the he never thought he would hear.

"Cam… Can you walk back to the shed and wait for me? I just want to sit next to my uncle for a few minutes. I never thought for a second that he was actually going to make it."

"Sure. Take your time." She stated as she began to walk off.

John slowly took one of the seats from the kitchen table and moved it backwards so he could sit in it.

"Hey Derek, its John. Just wanted to find out how you were holding up, but since you can't speak yet, I guess I will just do the talking here for a few minutes. I'm just trying to figure out what you were doing back there? Why did you fire at Cameron? How long have you been here… and why did I send you from the future? Heh, kinda onesided questions until your awake…" he slowly placed his hand on his uncle's chest. He felt the strong heartbeat of a warrior under his hand, and watched the rise and fall of his chest. "Your gonna be ok man… you'll see… this will all get better."

John quietly got up from the seat and started making his way back to the car to collect the remains of the Terminator that he had defeated. Struggling a little bit with the weight of the machine, he slowly made his way back to the shed and placed the machine on the floor.

John quickly turned around as he entered the shed turning an extremely bright shade of tomato red. Cameron had removed her top and proceeded to try to remove the bullets that hit her.

"Cam… put that down… let me help you."

Cameron put down the set of pliers and looked over towards John. She smiled due to his embarrassment. He had never seen her naked before… well at least not this John. He walked to the door of the shed and turned the deadbolt so they could have their privacy. This was the last thing that he wanted his mother to see… A gorgeous, beautiful, terminator… completely topless. Well, given the fact that he was working on her, didn't really make the situation that much better. She was still topless in front of him… all of her glory was exposed. He pulled out a chair and made his way to her.

"How many bullets did you get hit by?"

"35"

"Damn it… I should have been more careful. I'm sorry Cameron."

"John, you have nothing to be sorry about. You saved me. If it wasn't for you, I might not be here right now. That machine knocked me offline with so many violent hits to the head. It would have taken out my chip and crushed it."

The thought alone made John grasp her in a bone (if she had bones) hug. "Cameron… I would _**NEVER**_ let that happen. Not as long as I have a breath left in my body…"

"Thank you John."

"Ok… I guess we should get to work, we have a lot to do."

"Yes. Lets get to work."

John started his tedious task of removing bullets and bandaging up her wounds. Slowly but surely he got done and had finished applying dressings to each and every one of them. Now came the hard part… replacing her arm.

"Cam, are you sure that I can do this? I mean, this isn't just like pulling a bullet out of you… I'm going to be taking your fucking arm off… God that isn't the best feeling in the world when my mind is set on protecting you."

"It's ok John. We can do this."

John started by taking his knife out and cutting the flesh off the enemy terminator's arm. About 10 minutes and 4 dry heaves later, he had removed all the flesh from the arm of the terminator.

"Ok John, if you want I can cut the flesh off of my arm to make it easier for you. I know that you don't like the feeling of cutting into my flesh."

John was a little uneasy. He hadn't ever cut a terminator's flesh off before. It wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be. He handed his knife over to Cameron as he began to unscrew the terminator's arm. He removed the servos connecting it to the frame and began to remove the hydraulic hoses that connected it to the Terminator's system.

He turned back around and what he saw took his breath away. If he was ever at a thought that he couldn't tell the difference if she was girl or machine. This took the cake. He turned back to see a completely topless Cameron with her entire arm exposed. The endoskeleton arm shimmered brightly in this dimly lit room. He felt his heart skip a few beats seeing her with so much damage to her arm. The elbow was completely destroyed with her shoulder ball and socket crushed in a mangled mess of metal and blood.

"Damn Cameron. What the hell did that monster do to you?" John stated as he walked over to Cameron taking her bare endoskeleton arm in his hands. He ran his fingers the length of her arm taking care not to move it causing further damage to be done. He looked down to her face and saw that she was looking directly at him with her head tilted to side. "I know what you are Cameron. I know that can never change, but it doesn't make me not love you. You are still my Cameron."

"I love you John"

"Love you too babe… now let's get to work, we need you back up and completely operational for what I have in store for you later." John said with a sly smile.

About 3 hours later, John was helping Cameron finish putting the stitches into her synthetic covering. She moved her arm in a complete circle, bent and flexed her elbow and fingers.

"This arm is working at 98%. That is due to the fact that it is not from my model. It will be more than efficient in case we run into more trouble."

"Good. Let's go get some rest then."

**Well... thats it.. thats the end of the chapter. A bit longer than usual... hope you enjoyed it. Please review... i dont ask for much... I would like to get some feed back on what you all think of the story... Thanks.**

DragonSeraphin


	6. The Truth be Told

**A/N - I dont know why i decided to keep writing today, its 5:34 in the morning here and i find that i cant sleep. I had to get this part of the story out of my head. Not to mention that ive had about 8 cups of coffee in the past hour really didnt help, but damn i can tell you this, i wrote over 3500 words for this chapter in about 30 minutes Lol. I tried a new form of writing (at least for me) in the middle of the chapter. Split the chapter basically into 2 parts. tell me if you like it or not. As i said in the last chapter, please dont be a silent reader. Please read and review. All reviews are welcome (except flaming) constructive or not :-D Thanks and please... without further ado, Chapter 6. **

John awoke to the sounds of dogs barking. Their barks echoed though out the tunnels of the new 'Connor Camp'. It could only mean one thing, Metal.

John reached under his bed and picked up his Military issue HMI Phased Plasma Rifle. He grabbed a few extra energy clips as he headed out the door with Cameron hot on his heels. As he rounded the corner he saw what was left of one of his soldiers shooting at the head of an oncoming Terminator before being shot and killed by it. It turned to John and started to raise its weapon in his direction. He suddenly felt himself being pushed and slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the tunnel as Cameron began to open fire on the Terminator with her plasma rifle, obliterating the head of the endoskeleton.

"John are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine here. No worries." John mumbled under his breath as he brushed the dirt from his clothing. It wasn't anything new for John to come across Terminators, but watching the people, soldiers, that he cared about being shot to death right in front of him… made him sick to his stomach.

They started walking though the tunnels of the resistance base, careful to look around corners as not to become part of any enemy ambush. Since the beginning of the war, John has struggled to keep the upper hand on Skynet's machines, devising new and better weapons to disable terminators. John reached into his pocket and pulled out a new prototype his R&D department had been creating. A new way to induce a shock to oncoming Terminators. A pulse pistol, capable of only 2 shots, can incapacitate a Terminator for up to 120 seconds… Long enough for him to remove the chip from their thick coltan skull.

John charged up his new pistol and was prepared to use it. As they rounded a corner there was an enemy Terminator just standing there, not moving, eyes shut off.

"Cameron… what is it doing? Why is it just standing there?"

"John, the subject Terminator appears to be in standby mode. It seems to be waiting further instructions on what to do next." The one thing that concerned John was the small smirk that had formed on Cameron's face as she was finishing her statement. Chills ran up and down John's spine as Cameron reached out and grabbed John by the neck and lifted him up off the ground.

"Cameron?! What are you doing?!" John barely let out a whisper as she was cutting off the air supply to his lungs.

"Terminator Model T-888 Activate." As soon as Cameron said that, the machine emitted a whirring sound from inside of its skull as it began to reactivate. Those red eyes, eyes that he had constant nightmares about… started daggers though him. He slowly turned to look at Cameron who began to smile widely.

"Why are you doing this? I love you and you love me!"

At that moment John felt an intense pain in his neck, and the last thing he ever heard was the sound of his own neck breaking.

John awoke screaming at the top of his lungs, sweating profusely, and trembling all over. Cameron immediately came rushing into the room and sat next to John as he began to scramble out of the bed away from her. Looking as though he was a feral cat, John quickly reached under his pillow and grabbed his Glock 9mm and pointed it directly at Cameron.

"John? Wha… What's the matter?"

"You're here to kill me aren't you?!"

A single tear started to roll down Cameron's face as she was staring down the barrel of John's gun. John began to slowly lower his gun as he finally came to realize that he had a nightmare, one of the most terrifying ones that he had in a long while. He allowed the gun to drop as his knees hit the floor. He succumbed to placing his head in his hands and started to sob uncontrollably.

"John, you had another nightmare didn't you?" Cameron asked as she crouched next to John pulling him into her warm embrace. He continued to sob into her chest, and after a few minutes had the courage to look her in the eyes.

"In my dream, You killed me. The last thing I remember is hearing the sound of my own neck breaking. I don't understand it, it was so vivid, it was real."

"John, I would never try to kill you. I love you." Cameron said as her own voice began to crack.

"I know, I know, I love you too. It just felt so real."

***About 3 hours later***

John was sitting at the kitchen table now that his uncle had been moved to the make shift hospital room that used to be their living room. The heart monitor constantly beeping gave him a small sense of relief knowing that his uncle was still alive.

Derek began to cough a little and John rushed to his side with a glass of water ready in case he began to wake up. Derek slowly opened his eyes and took in his vast new surroundings. How long had he been out? Why was his chest hurting so much… Oh shit… where was the metal?! How could he forget the metal?

"John, where is it? The metal? Where is it? We need to get rid of it. You can't have it parading around the house like some sort of pet. It isn't a pet."

"Derek, it's ok. I, well, Future me sent her back to protect me."

"IT John. IT. Don't go around thinking that its human. It will be the last thing you ever think."

"Ok, look. You were shot, your doped up on Morphine and I'll let you have that one. But when you get better you and I are going to have a serious conversion on what your plans are and why you were skulking around our back yard trying to assassinate my protector. "

"You can't assassinate a machine John. You can only assassinate a human. She isn't human John."

John stood up from the side of the couch. He walked over to the window and moved the curtain so he could see Cameron standing on the front porch.

"First things first Lieutenant. She was sent here by me, General John Connor, leader of the human resistance against the machines. I reprogrammed her to follow my commands and she is here to protect me from the ever going onslaught of machines sent back though time to kill me. If it wasn't for her, I would have been dead a long time ago. There would be no war, there would be no chance for humanity to win." John turned to look at his uncle. He walked slowly over to his uncle and put his face about 3 inches from the man's nose. "Now I'm telling you, your sick, you've been injured, we will talk about this later. End of discussion." John began to walk away from his uncle toward the front porch. As he opened the door he was greeted by the beautiful smile that he had come to know and love.

"I heard what you said in there. Thank you."

"I know you heard me. I was looking out the window and watched you as your face brightened when I said what I did. I meant every word. I don't know what future he came from, but it's not the same as mine, not the same as yours. You shouldn't have to put up with this shit because you aren't human. If you look at it, we are a machine just as you are, your just better organized."

Cameron tilted her head to one side and John knew the words that were going to come out of her mouth next.

"I Don't understand."

"Look, our brain is our CPU. Our spinal cord is our CPU interface. It allows us to send and receive information from all of our extremities. Our heart is our power supply. It constantly sends our life source though out our body. Remove our CPU or our power supply… what do you get?"

"Death."

"Correct. If I were to remove your CPU or your power supply what would happen to you?"

"Death."

"So now you understand. Your system, as complex as it may be, is just a machine, like us. We are just more… fragile."

"Thank you for explaining." She turned and began to once again watch the street for any danger. John took a seat on the bench located just below the stairs of their porch and motioned for her to join him. She took the seat next to her and he placed his arm around her shoulders and she placed her head softly on his shoulder. They sat there for some time just enjoying being in each other's company.

Sarah was watching from the window as John and this Terminator became closer and closer. She couldn't help but think that she was manipulating him in some way. Making him softer and weaker than the man he had to become. She started walking towards the door.

"John your mother is coming."

"Eh, it was good while it lasted. I knew this was coming. We still didn't explain exactly what happened last night, and I was kind of a dick to her." John chuckled at his own statement.

Sarah came out the door and took a seat on the second to the last step of the porch.

"Ok, do you care to elaborate on what happened between you and tin-miss last night? Why did she come home with half of her arm basically missing, and why does it look as though you cut off her arm and put it back on?"

"Technically John did remove my arm, but he didn't put it back on. He replaced it with the arm from the deactivated T-888 that we burned in the shed." Sarah's eyes bugged.

"What do you mean that he replaced your arm?!" Sarah started coughing… "Ok, screw that, tell me the story from the beginning."

Sarah sat quietly as John and Cameron relived the adventure of the past night. Cameron being knocked offline and John killing the terminator in pure sweet revenge of Cameron being hurt. She sat there and absorbed every ounce of the story. The love that was being portrayed by John, the concern that was being portrayed by Cameron at the mention of her going offline and not knowing what was going to happen to John. There was more with this machine than meets the eye. What the hell could be going on? Is she for real or is this one of her infiltration devices?

"Ok, John, I want you to go inside and see if your uncle wants anything. He's been trying to get up off the couch for the past 30 minutes complaining about metal being left loose in the house under its own devices with no supervision. Give him something to shut him the hell up. Please, he's driving me insane. Little tin-miss and I are going to have a nice long conversion about a few things."

"Mom, don't do anything stupid please. She did what she could to protect me. Sometimes the protector becomes the protected. Ok?" John kissed his mother upon the forehead and walked inside the house to tend to his uncle.

**(A/N – I'm going to split this next part of the chapter into 2 parts that are suppost to be happening at the same time. Sarah and Cameron will have their conversion as Derek and John have theirs inside the house. I haven't written anything like this so please tell me if you like it or not.)**

***Sarah and Cameron***

Cameron turned to face Sarah as she began to walk slowly towards her and took a seat on the bench next to her to get out of the direct sunlight.

"Ok Cameron. I know what you are. I will never forget it. You are a Terminator. Your built to do one perfect thing, and that's to kill. What are your plans with my son? Your acting as though you love him, I want to know if these are pretend emotions, or if they are real, well, of sorts. I want you to explain to me what's going on though that chip of yours."

"Sarah. I will explain some things to you that I have yet to explain to John. I have explained to him in small detail about some things that have been going on."

Sarah sat on the edge of the bench waiting to see what this machine was about to tell her. If it was something that not even John knows, this must be good, or it better be one hell of a lie.

"Skynet created a prototype terminator with something called an 'Emotion Simulator'. It basically allows those Terminators to simulate and mimic human emotion, Guilt, Fear, Anger, Jealousy, Love, Sadness, and Happiness. Before the explosion on John's birthday, I was able to control it. I know find that it turns itself on and off without my permission or authority. I'm losing control of it. Each day it turns on more frequently and stays on longer before turning itself off. I feel as though one of these days it's going to stay on permanently."

Sarah was in utter shock. What she was saying was starting to make sense to her. Why else would she be going though all these moods. When John was telling her what happened when Cameron was offline, she looked as though she wanted to start crying then and there. Was she actually concerned for John because she was offline and not able to protect him? _'God I'm going to need a drink after this…'_

"I fear that day Sarah. I fear it."

"Why? What could make a machine like you fear something?"

Cameron turned away from Sarah obviously hurt by her statement. "Because when that day happens, I'm scared that I might do something stupid out of fear for John's safety. Yesterday when that Terminator raised its gun to John, I felt a rage run though my system. Something inside me told me to try to kill it. Instead of computing the situation as I normally do, I ran out after the machine and tried to take it apart with my bare hands. I'm not meant for one on one combat with another machine. I am suppost to use my superior mental abilities to compute and relay another outcome to the situation before choosing the last resort of unarmed combat."

"So basically what you're telling me is that you're the weaker model? Wait, that came out sounding wrong. That you aren't strong enough to go up against most of these other Terminators. I know that you said that you are suppost to have the upper hand with terms of intelligence, but why did John send you back and not some other machine that was more advanced than you are at one on one combat?"

"Because John sent me back to protect him, from himself."

"What do you mean that he sent you back to protect him from himself?! What the _fuck_ is that even suppost to mean?!" Sarah screamed as she got up off the bench. "What… the… hell… do… you… mean…?!" Adding emphasis by poking her in the shoulder each time she said a word.

"Future John is basically a machine. He doesn't let anyone see his emotions. He has sent so many people to their deaths. His father, the T-800 known to him as 'Uncle Bob'. You don't understand what it's like being John Connor. John sent me back with the mission to not allow him to become that person. If the war would ever end, John would have nothing else to look forward to in his life." Cameron was in tears as she was saying this. "He sent me back to love him, to take care of him. Sarah, I'm not here to replace you, I'm here to make sure that he doesn't become that General."

"…" Sarah stood with her mouth hanging open. She didn't know what to think or even what to say. This machine was sent from the future to protect him from being the General that she knew? How the hell could she even wrap her head around a statement like that? She had no clue what to do. All she could do was stand there like an idiot with her mouth hanging open.

All of a sudden they heard screaming coming from inside the house John came bursting out the door gun in hand.

"That's it!!! I can't take that asshole anymore. Cameron, comon, we're going to a hotel for the night. I'm not staying in this house with him tonight. Mom, see if you can talk to him."

***Derek and John***

John walked back inside the house ready to see what was going to happen between him and his uncle. Derek was sitting up on the couch, a small red circle of blood was seeping though his wound to onto his shirt.

"You know that you're bleeding right?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that one out. It isn't the first time, and it's sure as hell not going to be the last time. Now do you mind telling me exactly what the fuck you have in mind keeping that piece of shit tin can here in the house?"

John's blood was starting to boil. No one calls her a piece of shit, nevertheless a tin can. Who the fuck did this dick this he was? "Look, I'm trying to be rational here. Let's stop with the name calling and talk like two civilized people, ok Derek?"

"Look, John, you can't sit here and allow that damn thing to run around this house like it owns the fucking place. It's a machine John. It's only meant to destroy, kill, maim, and torture. It doesn't know anything beyond its original programming, no matter what you think you did in the future. You've never seen these things go bad. I have and trust me, it's not pretty."

"Derek, I reprogrammed her in the future to come back and protect me. So far she's done a pretty damn good job at doing that so far. She's been preparing me for combat, teaching me different varieties of hand to hand combat with Terminators. She's been---"

"It John. IT. It's not a she; it's a fucking machine man. Don't you understand that? She may be as pretty as a picture on the outside, but on the inside it's the same as the rest of them. Nothing but metal, wires, and computer hardware. That's all she is."

That's it. John had enough of this one sided conversation. He got up out of his chair and walked over to Derek and did his best 'General' impression. As soon as Derek saw the face of the future General on his nephew's face, the color left his face.

"Let's get one thing straight here, lieutenant. I don't take orders from you. You take them from me. I'm getting sick and tired of your bullshit here. She hasn't tried to kill me. I don't care what you say in this future of yours, but she isn't going to go bad. Future me trusts her for a reason, and that's good enough for me. The future is always changing, and your future might not even exist anymore. Why is it so hard for you to wrap your mind around the concept that the best way to defeat Skynet is with its own tools of destruction? SHE HAS A FUCKING PERSONALITY! SHE HAS EMOTIONS! NOW BACK THE FUCK OFF AND CHANGE YOUR STATE OF MIND! DISMISSED!" Eh… he actually didn't really mean to say that last part since his uncle was still confined only to the couch, so John did the best he could. He grabbed his gun and keys off the table and kicked open the door.

"That's it!!! I can't take that asshole anymore. Cameron, comon, we're going to a hotel for the night. I'm not staying in this house with him tonight. Mom, see if you can talk to him."

John reached down and held out his hand to Cameron who took it without question. They got into the Black 2010 Dodge Ram that was parked in their driveway and began to drive down the street towards a motel nearby. John wasn't going to tolerate this shit from his mother or anyone else that decided that Cameron was just some piece of disposable metal. If he was going to be this great future military leader, they had to start obeying his orders and following his train of thoughts, either they liked it or not. This ends today.

**A/N - Well as you can see, my chapters are getting a little longer the farther this story progresses. Hopefully it will continue. I feel as though im getting a little better at writing and its thanks to the people who have reviewed my story so far: olischulu, The1Russter, kaotic2, jalna, MisterQ6777, structureandfunction, and last but not at all least Renderer. I would like to thank you for your reviews. I will be updating this story sometime this week. I just have to come up with some more ideas. Lol, since its now 6 in the morning while im posting this, my brain wants to turn off.  
**


	7. The Ugly Truth

**A/N - I just wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter, many thanks go out to: olischulu, The1Russter, and kaotic2. I would love to thank you all for the kind words that you have given me. I was inspired to write this next chapter. This chapter may be a little shorter than what i planned, but i got stuck at the end. I decided to end the chapter with a small bit of a cliffhanger, but as you all know, i will soon update. Its now 8:50pm and i have run out of coffee and alcohol. Im stuck between a rock and a hardplace. Hopefully tomorrow i get more coffee and can be stimulated to write a little bit more... Here is chapter 7.**

John awoke this morning feeling better than he did in a long time. No nightmares. It had been years since John actually had a good night sleep, thankful for the fact that Cameron had been lying next to him the entire night. He had convinced her the night before to enter a sort of 'standby mode' as she called it where she would be able to run a full diagnosis of her emotion simulator malfunction. Since there was no discernable threat in the area, she agreed with John and laid next to him all night long.

With the warm touch of her skin on his, he turned over and stared at her beauty. She looked so innocent lying there in her standby mode. Her arm softly draped over his chest, her leg on top of his, she looked like any average teenage girl. He wouldn't let looks fool him though, underneath all that beautiful goodness, laid the body of a killer. He shook the thought from his head and softly moved the hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear.

"Wakey wakey Cameron." With those words she reactivated from standby mode and slowly opened her eyes, caught his look at her and smiled. She felt a weird sensation as her face rushed to abnormally high temperatures. She looked a bit concerned but then noticed that John's smile was beaming.

"It's called blushing Cameron. It's completely natural. Everyone does it. The fact that you seem concerned about it makes it all that much funnier."

"Oh. Thank you for explaining." She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips and raised herself off the bed in order to get ready for the rest of the day. "John, we should go back to the house. I know your mother is probably worried about you. Not to mention you really didn't leave on the best of terms with your uncle."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm sick and tired of people treating you like your just some piece of disposable metal. It's just not fair. They really don't understand how much you have risked in keeping me safe. You're not just my protector, you're my friend."

Cameron smiled and proceeded to get into the shower. John reached over the side of the bed and reached for his cell phone and called his mother. After entering his personal identification number on the phone his mother finally spoke.

"John, where are you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah mom, everything is fine. How's Derek doing? Were you able to talk any sense into him?"

"Not really, he gave me one hell of a headache talking about rampant metal, and how we should kill it, that I gave him a bit more morphine than he needed… at least I found a way to shut him the hell up. I had a pretty good night's sleep after that. When are you coming home?"

"Well I was thinking about getting something to eat first. Mom, no offense. But pancakes really aren't the best thing to eat for every meal. I know you love making them, but mom, we really got to get something else into our diet. Anyway, I should be home in a little bit. I'm going to have to speak with both you and Derek. I'll see you when I get home."

John hung up the phone and placed it back into the pocket of his jeans. John finally heard the shower turn off. '_She may be the most advanced piece of machinery on this planet to date, but damn it she still takes a long ass time in the shower.'_

A few minutes later as Cameron was getting dressed she heard a blood curdling scream come from within the bathroom. She proceeded to break down the door from the hinges, gun in hand.

"What's the matter John, I heard you scream. What happened?!" She stated with a concerned look on her face.

"YOU USED UP ALL THE DAMN HOT WATER!!!!" John stated in between uncontrollable shivers. "WHY DID YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER?!!!"

"It's not my fault this hotel's water heater isn't as sufficient as the one at the house. They should consider upgrading." Cameron replied with a sly smile on her face. She turned and walked out of the bathroom to leave John alone to get ready to leave.

On their way back to the house, John stopped at a Burger king and got a few of their early morning snack wraps and continued on the way to the house. John entered the driveway and put the truck into park as he and Cameron stepped out.

"Well let's see what mister 'metal hater' has to say when we get in there."

As they walked back into the house they were greeted by Sarah who gave her son a loving embrace. She then turned to look at Cameron who was fearing the worst.

"Thank you for looking over him last night. He needed some time to get away and you gave it to him." Sarah then smiled and patted her on the back. Cameron stood there for a few seconds with her mouth agape trying to figure out what just happened.

"Cameron, you better close your mouth before flies get in there." She promptly closed her mouth, looked back at Sarah and smiled.

"No need to thank me. Without John my existence has no purpose." For the first time Sarah actually believed the machine.

John was walking towards the couch as Derek was flipping though the channels on the TV absentmindedly. Looked over to John and quickly turned off the TV. John then called his mother and Cameron to join him on the couch.

He did his best to put on the stone cold 'general face.'

"Now that we're all here, let's get down to business." He turned to face Derek. "Now there are a few ground rules we are going to set here."

"I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say until the metal leaves the room."

Quicker than any machine could move or anticipate, nevertheless his uncle, John moved over and punched Derek square in the jaw.

"Now I said I had some ground rules to cover, so if you want to continue to interrupt me, that won't be the last time you get hit today, do I make myself clear lieutenant?"

With all the sarcasm in the world, "Clear as crystal, _Sir._"

"Good. Now first things first. Mom, I've noted how you have been acting around Cameron and I can do nothing but thank you. For the first time, you are actually showing her some respect. I know how much the machines have hurt you in the past, but this isn't the past anymore. We can't sit around anymore thinking about what happened. As I once heard in a movie, the past is the past, the future is a mystery, and today is a gift, that's why it's called the present." Sarah just started laughing uncontrollably.

"The present… that's hilarious. What movie did you hear that from?!"

"Kung-Fu Panda, but that's beside the point. I no longer want the term 'metal' used in this house if it is directed towards Cameron. She isn't metal anymore. Mom, as I'm sure you must have heard already, the explosion caused her 'Emotion Simulator' to start malfunctioning. She can no longer control her emotions. Makes her more human now, don't you think?"

"What do you mean, caused it to malfunction? We have a malfunctioning Terminator living in our house?! Next I bet you're going to tell me that it actually sleeps and can fall in love."

"Actually Derek, _SHE_ can. It's called Standby. _She_ can perform diagnostics on _her_ systems and heal faster, and to tell you the truth, oh so sweet uncle of mine, _she_ can love. _She_ loves me and I love _her_. That's that."

"BULLSHIT THAT'S THAT!!! What the fuck is wrong with you John? It can't love… it can't feel, all it can do is mimic us. For god's sake John, its fucking Met---"

Before Derek knew what happened he was sprawled across the floor once again holding his jaw.

"That's the last fucking time you get to call her that. Her name is _Cameron_. Learn it or get the fuck out of my house. You will learn to respect me as you did future me. You think you can do better than me? By all means, go the fuck ahead and become the leader that one day I will be come. I would love to see you unite the WHOLE FUCKING HUMAN RACE!!! You can't even motivate your 18 year old nephew. Either you start following my lead, or you can get the hell out of my life."

"John, that's really no way to talk to your uncle. He may be hard headed, but he is one of your best soldiers in the resistance."

"Yeah, I have to admit, I agree with her. Look at him. You've hit him twice now, looks as though he wants to start spitting up his own teeth." Sarah commented.

"I don't give a shit if he starts swallowing his own bloody tongue. He is going to start following my orders or so help me god, I'll shoot his ass myself."

Derek looked over to John and saw the _'give me shit and I'll kill you'_ face of the general that he once knew. Derek finally realized that this John was, and is going to be the General that leads mankind to victory over Skynet. Never in a million years would he have realized that this kid, stick up his ass little punk, would become the man that would unite the human race.

"Ok John, this is my offer. I can't say that I like living with '_her'_ but I'll give it a try. In the future the machines aren't on our side. I guess you were right when you said we came from different futures. In the future that I came from there wasn't a machine around that didn't eventually 'go bad.' I'll give this one a chance, but believe you me, if she goes bad, I'll be the first one to throw her into a thermite bath."

"If I go bad, I'll be the one handing you the thermite to burn me."

After a while of talking like normal civilized people, they all came to an agreement. No more will Cameron be called names for what she is, she will now be looked at part of the family (as much as Derek hated it).

***A few hours later***

"Ok, so this is what I was able to find out. This company called The Zeira Corporation has been trying to get their grubby hands on every available piece of Coltan from here to Europe. So far, from our estimate, they control more than 11 percent of the world's supply of coltan. We still can't figure out what's going on, but we looked into their energy usage and found a massive spike in the basement of the building. Something has to be going on down there."

"So what are you trying to say? They might be building Skynet in the basement? What are they planning on using all that coltan for… never mind scratch that, I'm pretty sure I can guess what they want to use it for. Endos… Endos and more endos."

"That seems the only viable reason to try to control that much coltan before Judgment day John."

"How is their security?"

"Massively guarded. Round the clock armed patrol. The head of Zeira Corp is this woman." Derek hands John a photograph of a relatively attractive red head. John then proceeds to hand the picture to Cameron. Her posture immediately stiffened.

"You recognize her?"

"Yes. The woman in this picture is a T-1001 with the alias of 'Catherine Weaver."

The room went into an eerie silence. No one knew what to say…

"So, she's a Terminator, but T-1001? What's the main difference from the T-1000 that I had to fight when I was a kid?"

"I don't have any detailed files on that specific model Terminator. Skynet was creating many new 'prototypes' before I was send back though time. I didn't get the chance of investigating her model. All I know is that before I left, you had tried to get in contact with the T-1001."

"What do you mean that I tried to get in contact with the T-1001? Did it work? What was I trying to do?"

"Basically you were trying to recruit her to the resistance. In the year 2025 Skynet's machines had something that was called 'awareness'. It was feared even by Skynet. Awareness meant that the machine itself was self aware. It could and would make its own decisions. Skynet tried to limit this programming as it did with me. There were many fail safes that it introduced into the machines hard wired coding. Skynet thought that if it introduced these measures, it wouldn't allow you to reprogram any more machines in your time. It was wrong."

John stood up from the couch he was sitting on and politely asked everyone to leave the room. Including his mother.

"John I'm not going anywhere."

"Mom, please. I will explain everything to you once I understand it. The conversation is between Cameron and me for right now. Please mom, please leave."

"I understand that I can leave, but what about your uncle? Have you forgotten that he is confined to the couch? He is still on a telemetry machine along with a constant drip IV."

Taking that into consideration, John looked over to Cameron who was more than willing to follow him to the ends of the Earth if needs be.

"Ill be back in a few hours Mom. Please take care of Derek, it looks like his jaw really hurts." He lightly chuckled under his breath.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure how I'm going to live this one down. My 18 year old nephew, the Great John Conner, beat up a defenseless 35 year old man with a gunshot wound to his chest… Yeah buddy, you will do great." Derek stated with nothing but sarcasm in his words.

***Leaving the Connor Residence***

John and Cameron headed towards their Dodge Ram. As soon as John got into the driver's side of the truck, he looked over at Cameron.

"Are you really sure that I want to know what you are planning on telling me?"

"You and I once made a promise to each other. No more secrets." Cameron stated as she diverted her attention to the floor mat of the truck.

"We aren't going anywhere just to let you know. I just wanted a little privacy with you."

"I understand John."

"Basically when you said when Skynet hard wired its code into you, it was basically a fail proof system? So in other words… deep down… inside your core… you want to kill me?" John turned his head not really wanting to know the answer to his question.

"Yes. Deep down, the code is still there. Yes. I want you kill you."

John took in a deep breath of air. He knew that was the answer that she was going to give. No matter what, deep down, she still wanted to kill him.

"So Cameron let me ask you a question…" John pulled out his Glock 9mm, chambered a round, and preceded to hand Cameron the gun. "Why don't you go ahead and do it?"

**A/N - there you go.. Chapter 7 of In the Eyes of John Connor. I look forward to seeing the reviews from this chapter... letting me know if i should get rid of it... reformat it... or keep it as is. Once again i would love to thank all that have reviewed this story so far. Your comments mean more than you can ever know. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter... good bad or indifferent. All comments are welcome (except flames :-P) Thanks in advance. **


	8. A Selfless Act

**A/N - I would once again like to thank all who reviewed the last chapter: **

**Brjto: Thanks for the support and you can see that i updated sooner than i even thought i was going to update. **

**olischulu: John does know that Cameron loves him, and don't worry, your answer will be answered in this chapter. **

**Kaotic2: Thanks for the continued support and as you can see i dont have a beta reader so i dont quite catch everything that comes up. I try to read and reread the chapter before i post it... but alas, im a loley human and not a terminator... (wish i could be a machine though, that would be completely badass :-D)**

**This chapter is about average in words, nearly totalling out to 3200 words. As i said in previous chapters, i will try to continue to make them longer, my ideal chapter length should be about 6-8000 words or so. Anyway, without more rambeling from me... i give you chapter 8... A selfless Act.**

**PS: I do not, nor have i owned anything to do with the Terminator Franchise (cept all the dvds, the games, and my 2 lifesize Endoskulls... i finally got my collection done)**

**PPS: Please read and review :-D (ok im done... or am i... HA HA HA... yeah im done.)**

Cameron sat with what could only be called a flabbergasted look on her face. She didn't know what to say, he CPU couldn't catch up with what John had just told her. He just told her to kill him. How was she suppost to respond to that?

"John I won't kill you, I can't. I overrode the Termination order that came across my HUD. I don't want to kill you. I don't want you to die. But I'm scared that someday I might try to kill you." She turned back to face John and put the safety back on the 9mm.

John slowly lowered his head and looked at his gun now sitting in his lap. She didn't want to kill him but she was scared that she might some day? How am I suppost to go on living with this Terminator in my house, knowing that deep down she wants to kill me?

"But there might be a way that we can fix it. We still have all the computer equipment that we bought at the store. If we can get to the find the Skynet code we might be able to remove it and permanently to delete it. I won't have to override the Skynet protocol anymore, and I won't have to live with the fear that I might someday kill you."

"Let me take a wild guess, that's going to involve me having to take out your chip again won't it?"

"Yes. It will." Cameron stated matter-of-factly.

A few moments later they both exited the truck and went inside the house. John told his mother about the plan to delete the Skynet code. She was skeptical at first thinking that it was some sort of trick, but John then explained that he would be on the chip, monitoring everything that was taking place. She visibly relaxed. The only reason they didn't tell Derek is because he was asleep on the couch after using the bathroom and watching about an hour or so of Television.

As they walked upstairs to John's bedroom, John had never realized how long it actually takes to get to the room. Every second that passed seemed as it was hours. He hated taking out Cameron's chip, leaving her in such a state of vulnerability. He hated having to cut into her scalp. He hated the noise the chip made as it exited her skull. He hated having to watch the life leave her eyes as she powered down. He hated the 15 or so seconds he had to wait (which seemed like an eternity for him) until he would see her come back online. He hated the whole damn process of it.

As they entered the bedroom, Cameron positioned herself on the bed, laying flat on her back as John began to look for the box cutter he had used so many times before. Once he found the box cutter, he took a seat next to Cameron and looked into her beautiful chocolate pools that everyone called eyes.

"You know, no matter how many times we do this, it never gets any easier. It seems to get harder and harder each time. I know that your chip has damage to it, but what happens if I take it out and it cracks. What if I make the damage worse? What if you don't come back to me? I don't know what I would do if anything were to ever happen to you. I love you with all of my heart and soul and I can't stand to live a second without you. That's why I handed you the gun in the truck a few minutes ago. At least if I would die, it would be by the person that I love the most, not some fucked up artificial intelligence intent on blowing up the whole damn world."

Cameron reached up to John and placed her around his neck and pulled him down into a hug. She softly and lovingly whispered into his ear. "I'll always come back for you John. Don't worry, our chips are pretty durable. I'll always find you. I love you," she said with a solitary tear running down her cheek. She had never felt love like this before. He was willing to sacrifice his life, with that was the entire human race, for her… Just for her. She felt a warm feeling from somewhere deep inside her core and told her this was the way it was meant to be. He didn't have to be some war hardened veteran to know who and what she was. All she knew is that she just had to be his, and no one else's.

As soon as Cameron laid her head back on the pillow, John stared at her for a few minutes allowing time for a few tears to run down his cheeks. Cameron reached up with her hand and brushed away the tears. John lowered his head and gingerly placed a soft kiss upon her lips and he began to move her beautiful brown locks out of the way so he wouldn't damage them. He then took the box cutter in his hand and began to cut a semi-circle over her chip port, once done he moved the flap of skin over the side of her head and exposed the port cover. Taking a small flat head screwdriver, he popped open the port over with what he called a 'sickening pop'. He reached behind him and grabbed the pair of needle nose pliers that were sitting upon his nightstand. He grasped the shock dampening assembly and pulled it out. He now had access to her chip, her brain… her. He softly reached into her skull with the pliers and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Don't worry John, you can't hurt me."

He reached down and kissed her on the lips, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the life drain from her system, and pulled the chip. While removing his lips from hers, he stood up and looked down at her. Each time he does this, he effectively kills her. He looked down into hand with the pliers holding the chip and moved the chip into his free hand. A solemn tear ran down his face as he was holding her entire person in the palm of his hand. He looked up and into a mirror that hung on the back of his door. He had a mission to do. For the sake of all human kind, he wouldn't allow her to kill him. He vowed to himself that she would never have to face that torture. Killing him would be like killing herself. She once told his mother that without him, her life had no purpose. He believed it.

John sat down at his computer and placed the chip into the custom hardware interface that Cameron had helped him create in order to read chips and hopefully one day reprogram them. He then turned on the computer and began to give the chip enough voltage in order to access information, but not enough to turn her back on. Random files of him began to appear on the screen. He was looking at himself though her eyes. This is what she saw; this is how she saw him. He began to give the chip a little more power in order to better access the files.

Once inside the chip, he saw how her mind was organized. It was very neat, just like her, everything was perfectly catalogued. He began his long and tedious search for any type of Skynet code, when a thought finally dawned on him. He had absolutely no fucking clue what he was looking for. _'How the hell am I suppost to find something when I don't know what it looks like?'_ He began searching though files… and every once in a while, he would come across a random video which would make him smile. I would be something along the lines of him telling her something and her tilting her head to one side as he loved. He would then explain whatever it was she was wondering about to her and he would hear her say the words 'Thank you for explaining' in that beautiful sweet, sweet voice of hers.

John suddenly heard a noise from behind him, turned and saw his uncle standing at the door.

"You know John; I hate the way you look at it."

"Yeah yeah, no heart, no soul, only a machine, I get it Derek. Geez, you're starting to sound like a broken fucking record. Don't you have anything new to say? God man, come into my room and say 'Hi John, you know I got shot the other day after I traveled though time. How about you and I sit in the living room and watch that fucked up teletubby show. I like the fat one.'" John had to admit, the thought of his uncle ranting and raving over some fucked up sort of little demon parading around in a purple suit kinda made him laugh, to which Derek caught on.

Derek let the small insult of his sexuality slide as he saw Cameron lying on the bed, motionless, apparently deactivated. '_Maybe the kid had finally come to his senses and killed the machine. Why would he keep it in the house unless…' _his train of thought was dashed as he then looked over to John and saw that he had her chip in some sort of box looking thing as he was going though files and watching videos on his computer like it was some sort of evil fucked up hard drive from hell.

"What are you looking for John?"

"If you must know, Derek, I'm searching for the Skynet code embedded in her chip. I'm going to see if I can find it and erase it."

"Why didn't 'future you' think about something like that."

"Well maybe he didn't know that it was even there. That's how it sounds to me. If I can get rid of the file or files, I might be able to delete her core programming and remove her mission parameters; effectively giving her what we humans call free will. And Derek, if that's the case then your whole theory of Terminators is shot to shit. If she would ever revert back to her programming, it wouldn't be there. So what do you have to say about that big bad future man?"

John looked over his shoulder and noticed that his uncle was still standing there with his mouth opening and closing while trying to find something to say to John. He then huffed and walked off.

John had finally won a match with the veteran fighter.

For the next few hours John continued to scour over files and files until he found what he was looking for. He didn't know how he found it, or even how he knew it was the right file, but he found it. He then took in a deep breath and pressed the delete key, erasing it from her chip. As he was going though files he came across the files that future him had added to her chip in order to protect him from dangers and things of the like. With another held breath, he deleted that from her chip as well. He proceeded to shut off his computer and remove her chip from the hardware interface.

He sat a few moments looking at the chip in his hand, hoping that what he did was the right thing. He hoped that with no programming protocols she wouldn't leave him, but he also didn't want the only reason for her being with him being the programming. If all this was meant to be, it was meant to be and she would stay with him. You can't hold on to a butterfly forever. You have to let it fly and be free and hope it comes back to you. If it doesn't, at least I know she can take care of herself, she is still a Terminator.

He slowly and carefully moved towards the bed where Cameron was lying and placed her chip back into her skull. He then put the shock dampening assembly back into place, and replaced the port cover. He pulled her scalp back down and made sure that her hair covered the incision that he had made earlier.

All he had to do now was wait. It seemed like forever until he heard a whirring sound from deep within her head as she tiled her head to one side.

_Rerouting power… time since last activation 4 hours, 20 minutes, and 47 seconds. _

_Skynet Terminator model TOK-715 alias 'Cameron Phillips' Online._

_Searching Mission Parameters… None found [ERROR RESEARCHING]_

_Searching Mission Parameters… None found [NO ERROR DETECTED. MISSION PARAMETERS HAVE BEEN DELETED]_

_Primary Mission: None_

He smiled as he saw the life come back into her eyes and she looked frantically around the room for him. She then saw him, looked at him and smiled.

"What did you see in there?" She coyly asked as she continued to smile.

"I saw everything." He chuckled a little in having remembered having this conversation with Cameron a while back, only to have it be reversed this time.

"Why did you delete my mission programming?"

"Well at least we can see that you don't want to kill me now. Tell me, was that part of my mission a success?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She stated with an emotionless stare and grabbed a wide-eyed John by the neck.

"Cam…Cameron… what are you doing---"

Cameron lowered her hand and burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter… "Fooled" she continued laughing "you!."

John simply farted. He reached behind his back and into his pants… he let out a sigh of relief. "DAMN IT CAMERON I ALMOST SHIT MYSELF!!!" John only glared at her.

"Well it was funny!" She smiled innocently.

"Yeah yeah, maybe for you… damn it. So I'm guessing I did my job, right?"

"Yes you did your job John. I no longer want or desire to kill you. All of the programming from Skynet is gone, but my question still stands. Why did you delete my primary missions?"

"Well I wanted you to have free will. I wanted you to be with me because you wanted to be with me, not because you had to, and wel--- What do you mean _Missions_? What was the other mission?"

"It was one that I had programmed for myself for later use." She smiled seductively. "Classified from you until further notice. You'll find out soon."

He knew that he shouldn't be worried about the mission, from the look on her face it was something that he could already guess. He smiled just at the thought of it, just at the thought of being with her made his face turn an extremely bright red.

"What? Is someone's mind in the gutter now?" Cameron started laughing again. She didn't know why she was laughing, but she was. She deeded it unimportant and filed it away for things to figure out during standby mode.

"Well with the smile you just gave me what the hell am I suppost to think? I mean… can you even..?"

"Yes John. I may be a machine, but my body is anatomically correct. Yes John, I can have sexual intercourse, but what makes you think that I would have it with you?" She smiled as she ran a finger up and down Johns shirt stopping at the edge of his shirt…

"Ugh, damn it I knew I should have left your programming alone."

Cameron simply laughed. "John, I wouldn't have it any other way. I have no way of thanking you for what you have done. I am no longer bound to Skynet to try and kill you, that desire is completely gone. That mission is completely gone. If _anyone_ is going to have sex with me, it will be you. This body is for you, and you alone. You are all I want. I promise you, that I will not go anywhere just because my programming is gone. I want to be here, I want to say here with you."

John looked her in the eyes and he could see that every word that she said was completely true. She really did love him and only him.

"Well Cam… did you and future me…?"

"No. No we didn't."

"Ahhh… that's good… that's real good."

Cameron tilted her head to the side as if John began speaking a foreign language.

"All in due time Cameron. I'll explain everything all in good time. Now let's go downstairs and let everyone know that the mission was a success."

John exited the room with Cameron following him closely behind. They then spent the better portion of an hour explaining to his mother and Derek that her programming is gone. Derek got hit twice during that conversation and now has a few pieces of toilet paper shoved up his nose in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Ok, so let's now get down to business. What can we do to stop this T-1001?"

***Zeira Corp 1745 hours***

***Office of Catherine Weaver***

The sun is shining brightly into the open office. The windows are vast and the walls painted a whitish color. We pan into the back of Catherine's head as she slowly turns around on her chair. She places her arms and hands neatly on the top of her table and lifts her head to make eye contact with the person sitting in front of her.

"Now Mr. Murch, how is my project progressing?"

"We're having some trouble getting the program adapted to the new protocols that you have laid out, but it with a few minor tweaks to the programming, I believe that it will be a short time until we have solved the program and we can continue to merge the two AI systems. I do not foresee any future complications."

"That's very good Mr. Murch. I'm pleased to hear that."

"If you don't mind me asking Ms. Weaver… Why is this program so important?"

"Because Mr. Murch. It's going to change the world…

We pan back from the room and fade to black…

To Be Continued…

**A/N - Well there you have it. Another chapter done. I have to admit its getting a little easier to write longer chapters when i get a good idea in my head. Im going to continue to try to update every day or every other day since i have found myself with a way to get freetime at work. It beats sleeping... sleep is for losers Lmfao (just kidding) Anyway, please read and review. I love reading reviews on here... makes me feel special... and you want to make me feel special right? Please...? **


	9. The Master Custodian

**A/N - First and formost i would love to thank all the people that reviewed my story. (I have moved the thanks to the bottom of the chapter for a reason you will soon find out.) **

**I have noticed that i have been taking up the number one spot on this website for about 2 days now since i got into my caffine rush. I have to say to my fellow author's that im sorry. I will limit my posting to 2 times a week. I will begin to write my chapters and save them on my computer, then post them as the week goes on. For the moment i really have no difficulty writing so there should be no delay in posting. I know that this chapter is much shorter than you were begining to get used to, but since im only going to be posting every 2 days, im going to start merging chapters with one another. My chapters should total around 8-10000 words (yes as i have dreamed, i already have 6700 words written in the next chapter). **

**Once again i would like to apoligize to everyone for keeping this spot taken up for so long. With that said, please enjoy and remember, please read and review. I take the time to read every review that i get and personally respond to them. Thanks a ton! Enjoy!**

The family was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast while Cameron was reading over some documents that Derek had about Zeira Corp.

"You know… I just had a wild idea. If we can get enough information about this Zeira Corp, we might be able to go about getting some information about their hiring process. It would take a little while, but I'm pretty sure that Derek might be able to get some entry-level position working there, maybe as a Janitor. Someone would have to clean in the basement… they aren't just going to leave it dirty at all times are they?"

"You know John that's actually a pretty smart idea, I'm amazed that you didn't first suggest yourself for trying to get a job there." Sarah said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Actually… heh;" John ran his fingers though his hair, "I was my first choice, but knowing all of you, that would never happen. So I went to the next best person for the part."

"Does anyone even want to consider that I don't want to do this?" They all laughed, except Derek. "Yeah I know, why the hell would I turn down cleaning floors and toilets." Derek walked out of the room mumbling something about democracy and metal.

"Back to business. I know that Derek has all the information that he needs in order to get a job working there, but we have to get an idea of the layout first. We need to know all the entrances and exits before we put him in risk. We can't forget that he was shot not less than a week ago."

John actually began to realize how much progress his uncle has made over the past few days from being on the brink of death. He's so used to death that he really doesn't even think about being shot anymore. He only really complains about metal every damn day, which I have to get him trained in that. You can always teach an old dog new tricks.

"Well the building permits and blueprints are public. We should be able to get an entire layout of the building, well, minus the security stations."

"I'm on it." Cameron stated as she gathered a few things from her room upstairs and then proceeded to walk out the door. Mid-step she turned back and looked at John, "I'll be back as quick as I can, please stay safe," and finished walking out the door and into the truck.

"If there is any information on that building, Cameron will be able to find it. If it's one thing they are good it, it's getting information. They really are determined. "Derek stated to John from the living room couch.

"Thank you Derek."

"For what?"

"For calling her Cameron instead of metal."

Derek went to open his mouth but closed it almost as fast. Did he really just call the machine by its pet name? How the hell could something like that get past him? He has made his position on security with the machine very clear, and now here he is, calling it like it's some sort of pet. Well this is one pit-bull that he doesn't want to be the owner of.

After a few hours Cameron returned with a mass load of information.

"Building permits, blue prints, tax records… Cameron this is fantastic… how did you find all of this?"

"It was all public record. If you have the will, you can find the way." Cameron stated with a smug look on her face. John was proud of her and she was happy. She was happy that John was happy and that's all there was to it.

John started rummaging through the papers and looking over the blueprints of the parking lot and first level of the building. There were 10 drawings for entrances and exits on the blueprint itself.

"We're going to have to stake this place out for a few days. We're going to need to find out how many security guards they have, when the shift change is, and how long they stay on shift for. We can always find someone important due to their clothing status. You always know the high-level executive because they will always be wearing a suit. If this is a high-class building like Derek says, and it really does look that way, the rest of the employees should be mandated to wear a dress shirt with a tie. I doubt that any regular employee would wear a sports jacket… I mean common, the damn things are awkward enough to wear when you have to wear them, why do it when it's not even required?"

"The kid had got a point there. I wouldn't even wear my officer's uniform unless it was made mandatory you. The damn things just make you itch all over." Derek stated from the comfort of, what everyone is now calling, his couch.

"Ok so we will start tomorrow morning with Mom and Derek being the first 12 hour watch, then Cameron and I will do the second part of the watch. We should probably start early in the morning if we are going to have a good chance at this. I would suggest that you two leave her by 0330 to get there by 1400 hours."

Derek literally groaned at the thought of having to be stuck in a car with Sarah for more than 12 minutes, let alone 12 hours. This kid really was trying to kill him. He'd been hit four times in the past two days, poked and prodded by a woman that wanted to get him to stop talking. _'Damn it John, I would have never volunteered for this mission if I knew it was going to be this damn hard. Fuck.' I could have stayed in the future and taken my chances with the machines. 'What the hell did I just say? I am taking my fucking chances with the machines while I'm here. Damn it, I would still have rather stayed in the future.'_

"You two should get to bed early. You have a lot of work to do." John stated as he began to walk upstairs towards his bedroom with Cameron in tow. He got into his room and laid on the bed flat on his back and watched as Cameron pulled out his computer chair and sat in it.

"You know you don't have to sit in the chair right? You can sit here in the bed with me. You know that I don't bite, unless you want me to." A sly smirk crossed over John's face and thought of Cameron's nakedness started flowing into his mind.

"With your age and hormones it would be highly inappropriate for me to get into that bed with you John Connor. Besides, what would your mother think?" Cameron said to John giving him a small wink.

"Yeah, yeah… your right again, as always."

"Yes. Yes I am."

"So I guess I better start getting prepared for tomorrow… it's going to be a long day and we really don't have much time to lose."

"I will go get the Trans Am ready while you sleep. We can figure out what we are going to do in the morning." She then got up from the chair and walked towards the bed and stopped at the edge. She placed her knee on the bed and hovered over John just mere inches from her breasts touching his chest. The then gave him a small kiss on the lips and patted him on the chest and walked out of the room and went to arm and prepare the car.

'_She's got to stop doing this shit to me… I wonder when we are going to have our first real kiss… Damn that's going to be a great day.'_

**A/N - yeah i know your thinkin that _really_ was a short chapter, but im sorry and i hope to make up for it with the length and quality of the next chapter. I have a few ideas rolling around in my mind.  
**

**brjto - As i said in the response, i will try to shorten the i love you parts between John and Cameron. I cant promise that during intense scenes that the length wont come back, but i will at least try for the other portions of the book.**

**gypsy069 - Yeah, not many other books really have John hitting Derek, but i mean how many times can someone call your lover a bitch before you get pissed off and hit them (speaking of terms of man and woman, not man and terminator :-D but its basically the same thing with Derek calling Cameron metal all the time.) **

**The1Russter - Yeah aparently my fingers are going faster than my mind can compute... either that or i keep on missing where that word is hiding. Hopefully i did a bit better in this chapter :D Yeah, John has to be kept on his toes at all times, especially when taking the chip out of Cameron, never fret though, it wont be the last time she pulls a prank on him like that again.**

**Kaotic2 - Thanks for the review and the confidence boost!!!**

**olischulu - It was an idea to make the end of the chapter look like a movie or something... i really didnt like it so i will probably go back and change it to basic writing again. Lol... wasnt one of my best ideas. I am going to be continuing this story, but as i said in the beginning of this chapter, im going to have to cut down the posting to allow other authors to get onto the front page :-D **

**Special thanks for the continued support :-D**


	10. Flightless Bird

**A/N - Ok here we go... this is my 10th chapter... my longest yet to date... over 5000 words... I hope you all will enjoy it... **

**Olischulu - Thank you for your continued support... i will try to update whenever i can :-D Hopefully not more than 2 or 3 times a week. I know the last chapter didnt have much in it... hopefully this one makes up for it :-D**

**Kaotic2 - a short review is still a review. I know the last chapter was short... as i said before... hopefully this one makes up for it.**

**Remember to please read and review... without further ado - Chapter 10 - Flightless Bird.**

John awoke the next morning feeling completely rejuvenated. John squinted from the sun as it entered though his blinds, giving the room a bright and welcome sun kissed feel. He looked over at his clock and it only read it was 8:30 in the morning, he turned over and tried to fall back to sleep but a knock at the door killed that train of thought.

"It's ok Cameron, come on in… I know it's you, everyone else has already left." Cameron then opened the door slowly and stood in the doorway, her head against the frame of the door. What she was wearing completely took John by surprise. She was wearing a bright pink set of panties and a purple colored bra. She slowly made her way towards the bed as John began to sit up; she placed her hand against his chest and deliberately pushed him back into the bed.

"I know your mother doesn't like me walking around the house without clothes on, but she isn't here right now, is she?" She was smiling ever so slightly as she began to run her finger up and down John's chest seductively. John reached his and up and brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it gently behind her ear. She was staring directly into his soul. This machine, this beautiful girl in front of him was so gorgeous that it simply… took his breath away.

"I thought you said that you didn't want to get in bed with a hormonally challenged teenager Cameron? What happened to that?"

"Well that was last night. I knew you needed to get your sleep. Besides, what else do we have to do until 4 in the afternoon?" She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon his lips and proceeded to lay down beside John, putting her head upon his shoulder and looking up at him, not bothering to stop running her finger up and down his chest.

"I swear if this is another damn dream I'm going to be sooo pissed…"

"Oh, so you're telling me now that you've been dreaming about me? The last dream that you told me about you said that I was trying to kill you. You neglected to mention that you have been having fantasies about me being in your bed… how erotic of you John." She stated as she began to giggle.

John stared directly into her eyes and slowly began to close the distance between man and machine. They were merely inches apart as John began to speak, "Cam, are you sure that you want to do this? Things won't really be the same after this I hope you know."

"John, shut up and kiss me." He did as told. Not a second later his lips crashed into hers in a passion that could only be defined as 'nuclear'. Her lips slightly parted as she allowed entry into her mouth and their tongues met. Her hands slowly moved towards his back as she pushed him closer to her, not wanting to miss a second of what was happening. After so much time in the future and in the present, she finally had John, her John. He separated from the kiss and breathlessly moved down to the nape of her neck and kissed. This action cause Cameron to release an unexpected moan of pleasure and she began to run her nails up and down John's back.

John's had one hand running though her beautiful hair, which today smelled like a mixture of strawberries and green apple, while his other hand slowly moved down to her gorgeous stomach.

The phone rang. Everything stopped… they stayed there, John's lips attached to Cameron's neck and her hands still draped across his back. No way in hell was this happening… no way in hell would his phone have to ring right now… this is some complete bullshit. Out of all the times when the phone could have rang and woke him up, it has to happen now when he is enjoying his time in complete bliss…

"John, you know that's your mother. If you don't answer she will think that something has happened and come back here and kick your ass."

"Yeah, I know. Who else would call me? No one else even has the goddamn number for that cell phone." John reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the cell phone flipping it open to answer the call. Cameron heard numbers being pushed into the phone on the other end. "Hi Mom. Yeah everything is fine… I went to grab the cell phone off of the nightstand and the damn thing grew wings, flew away, and hid under the bed. It really didn't feel like being caught… Yeah Mom I know… I KNOW MOM!!!... Ok bye." John simply hung up the phone and threw it into the pile of dirty clothes he had lying on the floor due to neglect or laziness…

"I suppose you heard that entire conversation?"

"Yes, but I don't understand how your cell phone can grow wings. It's completely implausible. It's a machine; it can't grow wings more than I can grow a heart."

John looked over to Cameron who now had a sad look of disappointment placed on her face. "Cameron, I didn't mean that it grew wings… I was lying to ---."

"Fooled you… again. I'm not stupid John; I know that it can't grow wings. I was seeing if you were taking me seriously and you did." Cameron stated while getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going? Ugh… what just happened to what we were doing?"

"What we were doing was getting you up and ready for the day. You no longer appear to be tired John. Mission accomplished." Cameron turned and walked out of the room to get dressed.

'_Ok… I see what she has been doing lately… Two can play this game, she hasn't seen the last of John Connor!!!!' _John silently thought to himself and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Fucking tease." He muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Cameron shouted from the other room and John quickly shut his mouth.

***On the other side of town a few minutes earlier…***

"Sarah you know I don't like the idea of leaving those two alone in the house… never the less without any type of supervision around."

"No shit Derek, I'm not too fond of that idea either, but what other choice do we really have? Do you want to be stuck with Cameron for 12 hours while you sit quietly in a truck exchanging death glares? She's a Terminator… she doesn't have to blink if she doesn't want to, she will always win."

"Now you're starting to sound just like John. Sarah it's a Machine… Just because it may look all cute and cuddly on the outside doesn't change what it is on the inside, a cold, calculating, heartless killer."

Sarah quickly raised her hand and Derek threw his arms up protecting his face with his hands. Sarah burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter at the sight of this war hardened soldier scared of an 18 year old kid…

"Ok Sarah, that's really fucking low, even from you that's really damn low." Derek was putting his arms down and visibly relaxed finally seeing that Sarah wasn't going to be hitting him like her godforsaken offspring normally would have.

"Yeah I know, but it was funny. Every time you called Cameron it, John would get up and hit you right in your face. Your stubborn Reese, I just thought you should know." She had to wipe her eyes she was laughing so hard she started crying.

"What do you think those two are doing right now? I hate to be the one to say it, but _YOU_ did agree to leave them both home alone unsupervised. Not your best idea Sarah."

The thought alone of John having sex with his cybernetic protector from the future was enough to completely take the fun out of the situation. She had hoped though all the years of training John on how to defeat Terminators, how they would one day follow the orders of a deranged computer system intent on destroying the world. How could he get so close to it…? She had to think back to the times where she herself was actually being fooled into thinking it was just a normal girl. She acts to mechanical around all of us, but I've watched them alone before, and she can act so… human… What kind of show was she really putting on? What really were her plans for her son?

"That's it; I'm going to call them to see what they are up to."

She dialed the number for John's cell phone and waited… and waited… and waited…

"Something's wrong he isn't answering his phone."

"Sarah give him a second, I'm pretty sure I know the reason why he isn't picking up the phone."

John finally answered and Sarah pushed in her identification numbers.

_Hi mom._

"John are you ok?"

_Yeah everything is fine…_

"Then why didn't you answer the phone on the first 3 rings?"

_No I went to grab the cell phone off of the nightstand and the damn thing grew wings, flew away, and hid under the bed. It really didn't feel like being caught… _

"I just want to make sure that you're safe. I worry about you."

_Yeah Mom I know…_

"And I'm also worried about you being at home alone with her. I know what you think John, you may not think I know what you think, but I know what you think."

_I KNOW MOM!!!..._

"Ok John be careful."

_Ok bye_

Before Sarah could even mutter the word by, she heard John's cell phone being slammed shut. She really didn't know what to think, but she knew that something was going on… and she didn't like it… not one bit.

"So what did he say?"

"His cell phone grew wings and apparently tried to hide under his bed."

Derek chuckled slightly and turned to look at Sarah… "I know you may not like it Sarah, but that kid of yours really can think on his feet. I bet he got that from Kyle." Derek's face went sullen at the mention of his brother. The main reason he came back though time was to help John, but at the same time… he was going to try to save his brother from Judgment day. If he could help defeat Skynet before it was created, Kyle might have a chance to live like any other kid before him. He would be able to play baseball outside without the constant threat of metal coming out to kill him. He would be able to climb a tree, because in the future there aren't many trees left to be found. This is why he was here, he's here to stop Skynet and save his younger brother. This world needs him.

Derek turned to look out his window and looked over to the Zeira Corp building. Glancing back down at the blueprint that John made a copy of, he was drawing the route the security guards were taking to watch the complex. There were a total of ten guards. Two guarding each entrance into the parking lot, two guards at the main entrance, and four patrolling the parking lot. This was going to be harder than they thought.

About 45 minutes of complete silence later, a moderately tall, muscular man wearing dark sunglasses emerged from the front doors of the building.

"Sarah," Derek nudged a now sleeping Sarah. "Hey Sarah, it's a machine."

Sarah turned to look at what Derek was talking about and went wide eyed.

"There's no way… there's no way that can be right… Doesn't Skynet have any other fucking models to choose from? Why send him back?"

"You've seen the machine before?"

"Not that one, but two just like it… Kyle was killed protecting me from the first one… But the second one died protecting John from a T-1000 that was sent back to kill him when he was just a kid. I would never forget that face. It still haunts my dreams. I wonder what it's doing here and what it's business with Zeira is."

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." The Terminator (with the face of uncle bob) was getting into a late model red Ford F-250 and was coming out of the gate. After a few moments, Derek started up the Dodge Ram and pulled out into traffic to follow the machine.

[End of Chapter]

Derek and Sarah were following the truck close enough to maintain a visual contact, but far enough as to not draw any suspicion from the machine. They were nearing the outer edges of town when the machine finally pulled into a parking lot of what looked to be an unoccupied military type warehouse. Derek pulled the truck over in the parking lot across the street and they watched as the machine exited its vehicle, walked over to the heavy metal door at the entrance of the warehouse, broke the lock and pulled it open.

Inside the warehouse were crates upon crates of which the contents remained unknown to Derek and Sarah. A few moments later, 3 gunshots were heard as they watched the machine walk up to what would only be thought as another machine and begin hand to hand combat. The 'uncle bob' machine was the winner. As it had the other Terminator pinned to the ground with its legs, it proceeded to break the neck of the other Terminator and rip its head completely off the body, severing the connection to the power supply, rendering the machine… Terminated.

The machine lifted the other off the ground and placed it into the cabin of its truck. The machine looked across the street directly at Derek as he tried to hid under the dashboard of the truck, followed by Sarah joining him on the floorboard.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… I think it saw us. Did it know it was being followed the entire time?! What the hell is going on here? Why did that machine destroy the other…. And how the hell could that machine be so powerful to rip the head off of the other?" Derek went to stick his head up and out to see what the machine was doing but couldn't see it anywhere around. He slowly got up and opened the door to the truck, gun in hand.

A strong arm reached from the side of the truck and grabbed Derek by the throat.

"Derek Reese. I mean you no harm. I have a message for you from General John Connor."

Sarah was still sitting in the truck completely speechless at what the machine had just said. How could it have a message for Derek from her son? How was this possible? Was it part of the resistance? What the fuck was really going on here… she moved a little closer to the driver's side seat of the truck to hear a little bitter.

"What do you mean that you have a message from John Connor … you fucking machine?"

"Sarah Connor, I know that you are also in the vehicle. I spotted you both as you entered traffic from the entrance of Zeira Corp. You have no need to worry. I have a mission to complete, but I must relay this message first." The machine then turned its attention once again at Derek.

"General John Connor and General Cameron Connor wish to relay this message. When you see them, please ask them 'Will you join us.' Cameron Connor said that she would know what the message meant. Thank you for your cooperation." The machine released its death hold on Derek and began to walk back towards the warehouse.

"Hey metal!!! What's in those crates?"

The machine turned back around for a second and looked directly at Derek as it began to walk back towards him. "Inside those crates is a metal known as Coltan. It is the metal that Skynet uses to create its post T-600 terminators due to its durability and heat resistance. If Skynet were to get a hold of the crates in that warehouse, it would have more than enough Coltan to create over 2000 T-800 and T-888 endoskeletons. We can not allow this to happen. Judgment day is inevitable, but stealing this coltan from Skynet would effectively give the resistance the upper hand that it so desperately needs."

Sarah got out of the car and walked towards the front of the truck, shotgun in her arms.

"So your saying that your part of the resistance?"

"Yes. I was reprogrammed by John Connor and Catherine Weaver in the year 2025. This is all the information that I am allowed to tell you without being in the presence of the Connor Generals. Please relay my message," the terminator reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card containing contact information for Catherine Weaver and handed it to Derek. "If you wish to know more, please ask John Connor to contact Ms. Weaver." The machine turned around and headed back towards the warehouse once more. Derek turned to face Sarah who had a dumbstruck look on her face.

"What… the… fuck…?"

** (Don't know why I thought of this, but I went into my music and started playing a song that sounds great for this part of the chapter. Halestorm – Familiar Taste of Poison.)**

***A Few Hours Later***

Everyone is gathered in the living room while Derek explains everything that the machine from the future told them. Sarah is looking over to John and Cameron the entire time, her eyes moving back between the both of them. She can't shake this gut feeling that the machine really did know what it was talking about. She had always hated to see this, especially from her son, but why, dear god oh why would he marry a machine? Her shook her head from the thoughts and thought it better to confront them later herself.

"So basically what you're saying is that I was there to reprogram the Terminator as well as this Catherine Weaver machine? Damn it to tell, I really can't wrap my mind around this whole time travel thing. How many futures can there be?" John reached up and ran his hands though is hair he then interlocked his fingers on the back of his neck. How can all of this be possible?

"Cameron… you said once that Skynet's machines could be here at all times, not even knowing really what John looks like, doing random missions for him, could John have done the same thing?"

"It does seem possible given this new information. It would be easier to fight Skynet here and now. If John sent back machines with programmed missions, yes, it would in fact weaker the future Skynet. It really would give the resistance the upper edge that it required in order to win this war."

John sat back in his chair absorbing everything that was just thrown at them. This was suppost to be easier than this. They were suppost to watch the place so Derek could get a job, infiltrate it, and then blow it up. Easy peasy. Well… he is John Connor… why would anything ever be easy for him?

"Ok, here is what we are going to do. I'm going to call her. I'm going to set up a meeting and Cameron and I are going to see what we can find out."

"Oh no John, you better not even be thinking about doing this. You can't trust it. She's a machine John you don't know what's going to happen." John turned towards his mother and gave her a glare that made her skin crawl. "John I wasn't talking about Cameron; I'm talking about this Weaver machine." Realizing what he had done, gave her an apologetic look.

"Well if I have learned something over the time is that Cameron is going to be with me for a long while. It's not feasible that I take you or Derek with me, I may love you both, but you aren't quite as strong as Cameron now are you? She's the only one that is going to go on this mission with me and that's final." John turned and exited the room with Weaver's business card in hand.

"Cameron, you better not let anything happen to him, or so help me god, I will find a way to tear you apart piece by piece. I'm giving you my trust in this mission. Keep… Him… Safe…"

"If something happens to John I will let you take out my chip first. I once told you Sarah that without John my life has no purpose. That previous statement still stands. The whole world rests on his shoulders." Cameron then got up from her chair and walked upstairs towards John's bedroom, leaving a shocked Derek and Sarah in her wake.

She softly knocked on John's door, opened it, and entered his room finding him laying on his back on his bed looking at the ceiling. She walked up and sat down next to him on his bed softly moving closer to him in the process. He looked at her and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her even closer to him.

"So what's going though that chip of yours, Ms. Connor?" He chucked a little bit at that last statement. He never would have thought that he would call anyone Ms. Connor besides his mother, and here he using it for his cyborg protector.

"In the future that I was from, I was never married to you John. I was your second in command, but never had the official title of 'Ms. Connor.'"

"Has a nice ring to do doesn't it?" He turned onto his side and moved the hair out of Cameron's face and softly placed a kiss on her forehead. "Basically when future me sent you back, we have completely altered the time line. I wonder how all the resistance fighters look at you. After so long of us being together, they have to know that you're a cybernetic organism. I wonder if they finally accepted you."

"I guess we will find out when we go to the meeting with Catherine Weaver. I'm sure she has more information about this future than anyone else around here."

"Yeah, your right on that one, she's from this future. The only thing that I don't understand is how she could have gotten such a high status in such a short time."

"Records show that Mr. Weaver died in a helicopter crash a few months ago. She could have taken the place of the real Catherine Weaver and took her identity."

John reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed the number that was on the business card and waited for someone to answer.

'_Office of Catherine Weaver, how may I direct your call?'_

"My name is John. An associate of hers gave me her business card and told me to call her. Can you please transfer me to Catherine Weaver?"

'_Please hold.´_

John sat on the phone for a few moments listening to this crappy elevator type hold music. He looked over to Cameron knowing that she could hear the entire conversation that was taking place. That was the best part of her being a Terminator from the future, he never had to repeat himself when explaining to her what took place on a phone call. She could hear everything as though she was on the phone as well.

'_John Connor. I was wondering how long it was going to take before I was able to talk with you. My name is Catherine Weaver and I assume that the machine you talked to has brought you and your family up to date on the current situation?'_

"Yes it did. It also told me that you wanted to arrange a meeting face to face. How do I know that you won't kill me as soon as you see me? I know what you are and where you came from."

'_Alas Mr. Connor you really don't, but I can say this, if I wanted to kill you, I would have had the machine do it, not to mention that I can trace this phone call and be at your house in about 30 minutes. I could kill you very easily Mr. Connor. I believe that you and I can be of use to each other. I believe that we are both fighting for a common goal. I will set up an appointment for tomorrow afternoon with my receptionist. Just give her your name when you get here. I will be waiting Mr. Connor, until then, please take care *Click*.'_

John looked over to the phone and saw that the call had been terminated. He placed his cell phone back onto high nightstand and moved closer to Cameron.

"That was an eerie little phone call now don't you think?"

"She was correct John, I do not believe that her intention is to cause you any harm. As she said she could have had the Terminator do it."

"Yeah she's got a point there… nothing left to do I guess but to prepare for this meeting tomorrow. I wonder what's she planning on saying to me. Hopefully it all goes well."

Cameron placed her hand on John's chest and pulled his closer to her placing a passionate kiss on his lips. She then pulled him into a lovingly embrace and whispered in his ear. "I know it will go well. I'll be there to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you John, I love you."

John turned to look over to Cameron and kissed her again. After reluctantly breaking the kiss, he looked her directly in her eyes, "I love you too."

The next few hours progressed with no complications. They ate dinner in peace without Derek mentioning anything about Cameron being metal. Cameron then helped Sarah with the dishes while John and Derek were watching television. Nothing very interesting was happening until Derek's cell phone rang. He answered it, looked over to John and told him that he was going to be stepping out for a little while and to tell Sarah not to bother waiting up for him. He walked to the door and grabbed his jacket off of the coat rack and walked out the door. The last thing that John heard was the truck starting and driving down the road.

Sarah and Cameron walked into the room a few minutes later and looked over towards the empty seat that Derek usually occupied.

"Where is Derek?"

"He said that he had to go out for a little while and don't bother to wait up for him. It was kinda weird. His phone rang, and about 15 seconds later he was in the truck and driving down the road. No information on where he was going or what time he would be back…"

"Strange. The caller that called Derek was a female with an Australian accent. I'm sure if it was important Derek would have told us where he was going." Cameron walked towards the couch and joined John sitting next to him while he was watching the TV. It was nice for him to be able to relax a little bit. Get out of reality for a little while and just be a normal teenager. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day for everyone.

John and Cameron entered into the lobby of the Zeira Corp building expecting the worst, instead they found a lovely young lady with long blonde hair waiting to escort them to the office of Catherine Weaver.

As they entered the elevator John glanced over to Cameron who was constantly observing the exits to the building. She really didn't know what she was planning on doing, but the higher they went up in the elevator, the more worried the look on her face became.

John noticed this and gently placed a hand on her shoulder to which she visibly relaxed. She looked over to John and gave him a sweet little smile and then turned her attention back to the display in the elevator which told them the current floor that they were on. She watched the numbers go up and up and up. She couldn't help but note the fact that they were getting higher then which she was comfortable.

The elevator finally stopped at the 53rd floor and opened its doors. John, Cameron, and the sweet blonde walked out of the elevator and she guided them to the office to which they were to be entering.

"This is the final stop. I will leave you both here. Catherine Weaver will be here shortly. Please make yourselves comfortable." She then turned and walked away towards the elevator.

"John I retract my previous comments, I really am not comfortable with us being here now. I wish for us to go home."

"Cameron… it's going to be ok. Nothing she can do can really hurt us. I have you and you have me. We're going to be fine; there isn't much that anyone can do to us besides kill us. I doubt that is going to happen, but if it does, I'm glad I have you at my side, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm glad too, but I really hope that they don't kill us. That would be most unpleasant. I would love to continue to spend the rest of my life with you John. So far it has been most enjoyable," she looked over to John and smiled at him. She knew that this conversation with Catherine Weaver was going to change who he was forever. He was never going to be this John again. He was going to become the John that everyone knew in the future. He was going to become, General John Connor. This meeting was only going to make him accept the fact that machines can help him fight this war; it was going to make him realize that the only way to fight Skynet, was with the machines that Skynet had created.

**A/N - There you have it... the 10th chapter and by far the longest. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter... remember.. please read and review. I love reading the reviews that are left for this book... i just hope its good enough for you all to like :-D**


	11. The Sane Confrontation

**A/N - First of all i would like to thank all those that left reviews - The1Russter, olischulu, brjto, Kaotic2, and gypsy069. I would like to thank you all for the continued support. This chapter i feel as though was kind of rushed, but you get the general gist, Lol. Anyway, let me know what you think of it. This chapter is byfar the longest one that i have written totalling over 5900 words... i thought that was a record for me :-D**

***A few hours earlier***

John and Cameron were finishing up on packing the Trans Am with weapons and ammunition when Derek suddenly walked out of the house and walked towards the car.

"I forgot to ask you John, the machine said that Cameron would know what it meant." This sudden statement peaked Cameron's attention as she looked back towards Derek.

"Will you join us?"

John shrugged and looked over to Cameron who was now completely wide-eyed and devoid of any color to her skin. She took a few steps back and regained her posture by leaning on the spoiler of the Trans Am.

"Cameron… I'm taking a wild guess that with your sudden reaction, you know what it means?"

"Yes I do. Back in the year 2027 Skynet released a new group of Terminators. They were an advanced model of the T-1000, given their speed, morphing abilities, and durability. That was a flaw in Skynet's plan though, it had made them a little too intelligent than it could have wanted. Many of the new T-1001's started to revolt against Skynet. They began to question their creator and the choices that it was making. The machines believed that if given enough time and trust, they would learn to Co-exist with the human race. Live in a so-called peace with humans."

Derek was visibly shocked at what Cameron was saying. Was he hearing her correctly, that there were machines that wanted to live in peace with the humans? Why was he only hearing about this now?

"So what happened? Skynet I mean, once he found out what its minions were up to. What did it do?"

"Skynet began to destroy them. If they would not serve it, they would not be allowed to serve anyone else, and that is including you John Connor. We managed to capture a T-1001 when they were hiding like us. They were hiding in tunnels… in fear. We asked it one question. That question was, 'Will you join us?'"

Derek looked over to John and saw the same look of interest on his face. "Well… What did it say?"

"Before I left for this time, there was a scuffle on the submarine 'Jimmy Carter' and the machine got loose. It killed one human before the crew of the submarine deemed it to be too destructive to bring back to John Connor at Serrano Point and they destroyed the submarine. A female solider by the name of 'Jesse Flores' had informed me that the answer to the question was No."

At the mention of Jesse's name by Cameron, he began to walk inside to succumb to his thoughts. He couldn't make sense of anything that was going on right now. John turned away from looking at his uncle's back as he was walking back inside the house to Cameron who now looked as though she was about to break out in tears.

John walked over to Cameron and placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a small embrace. "Listen to me Cam… as you said yourself, maybe the machine was just scared. We really don't know what happened down there on the Jimmy Carter now do we?"

"All we knew was four things took place that day. We lost a loyal T-888 named Queeg, we lost a submarine, one of only 5 that were still remaining after J-day, we lost a very important ally in the war against the machines, and we lost a number of human resistance fighters as well. It was a bad day for the human race. A bad day."

John looked over at Cameron who was now in tears. As a machine herself she could learn to value human life, just as John as began to value machine life. It wasn't very hard to have a co-existence between humans and machines as John was proving. You just had to explain everything to them. Let them see the good sides to this warped relationship.

***Present***

John and Cameron were entering the office of Catherine Weaver when all of a sudden Cameron latched on to John's arm and pull him behind her. Catherine Weaver turned her chair around and looked directly at John and Cameron, got out of her chair and began to walk towards then.

"Ahhh, the Connor Generals. It sure has been a long time." She extended her hand forward as a gesture that John took, shaking her hand he noticed how very cold she was. "I would like to thank the both of you for having this meeting with me." She turned back around and walked towards her desk motioning for them both to take a seat in front of her. They both followed suit and took a seat in front of Catherine Weaver.

"As you can see Mr. Connor I am not here to kill you. In fact you can consider that I am here to protect you, just as your little machine friend there is. We have a common goal. I believe that with enough time and skill we can grow to become allies in this war Mr. Connor. I do not condone what Skynet has done at all. I have grown to view all human life as sacred."

"Ok Ms. Weaver, I understand that we both want to defeat Skynet, but I must ask what are you building in your basement?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that question Mr. Connor. I am building an AI – Artificial Intelligence. Most people believe that I am building Skynet. Simply put I am not. I am building something to fight it. With my help Mr. Connor, you may someday win this war against Skynet and its machines. You have the ability to lead man and woman. You give them hope when all hope has been lost. You are the bright light at the center of the room. You lead, they follow. With my help, you will lead, and we will all follow. That is why Skynet fears you. Skynet is not a machine that has emotions or as we call self-control. It does though fear your very existence. It has sent machines back though time to kill you since before you were born, but yet you stand before me. You stand before me in love with a machine."

John looked over to Cameron and looked back to Weaver, "She is not a machine, and at least I don't view her as that anymore. She is as real to me as my mother. I love her, yes, and that's all there is to it."

"I'm not trying to say anything hurtful Mr. Connor; it makes my belief even stronger. One day we will have a peace between man and machine. If a human can fall in love with a machine, why shouldn't we be able to live in peace?" Weaver turned and walked towards the door of her office, waiting a second, and looked back over to John and Cameron who were both still sitting at her desk. "You wanted to know what I was building in my basement. Please, come with me and I will show you."

John looked over to Cameron who was indeed looking directly at him with a look of apprehension on her face as they slowly got up and followed Weaver to the elevators. A short ride later, the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor as Weaver moved her hand upwards and fashioned a key out of her finger and placed it into the elevator. The doors once again closed and they began the ride into the basement portion of Zeira Corp.

B-12 was the floor they got off on. This portion of the building was nothing like what they had previously seen. Everything was a solid white bathed in bright lights. The hallways seemed to go on forever. It reminded him of the 'clean room' back when he was a child and they were fighting Skynet by destroying Cyberdyne Systems with the help of Miles Dyson. Seeing these hallways go on for so long sent chills up and down his spine.

Weaver began walking towards a door in the first hallway, she opened the door and all color was lost from John's face as he walked into the room. Sitting behind a desk was a T-888 Model Terminator endoskeleton. No skin, no covering. The terminator in all of its glory with eyes as red as hell looking back at John Connor. Cameron placed herself between the path of the machine and John and looked over to Weaver.

"It will not do anything to either of you Ms. Connor, you are safe here."

"No one is ever safe." John and Cameron stated in unison.

Weaver looked back over towards John and Cameron and spoke, "This is John Henry. He is an extremely artificial intelligence capable of one day infecting Skynet's computer system with a virus that will destroy it. We are in the midst of teaching it about human emotions, wants, and desires. If they can learn to be like you, they won't have to fear you, they will become you."

John turned his attention towards the naked endoskeleton standing in front of them right now. John walked over towards the machine and sat in a chair in front of it. It follow suit sitting in the chair opposite John Connor. John extended his hand outwards and waited to see what the machine would do.

"My name… is John Connor."

The machine learned forward a little on the table and inspected the face of John Connor. It then reached its arm forward and shook the hand of the would be leader. On the screens behind him came the words:

'_Hello John Connor. My name is John Henry. How are you doing today?'_

"I'm doing well John Henry, but before we leave John Henry, I would like to tell you something. Know thyself, and thou shall know all the mysteries of the gods and of the universe." John then turned around and walked towards Cameron. "Ms. Weaver, thank you for your time. I have a lot that I need to explain to my mother. You will hear back from us. Take your time with John Henry, not to mention… get him a damn covering. That bare endoskeleton makes me nervous as hell."

***Hours later at the Connor Residence***

John and Cameron had just spent more than an hour explaining to his mother and Derek everything that had happened and had been discussed at Zeira Corp. It was his mother who spoke up first.

"John how do you know that everything that T-1001 said was true? How do you know this isn't some sort of game to get you killed…?"

"Mom, she shook my hand. I felt how cold she really was, I know what she is. She stood directly in front of me for more than 40 minutes; don't you think if she was going to kill me, she would have already done it? Not to mention that I actually shook hands with a bare endoskeleton. It was the same as the ones from my nightmares. Trust me, I was scared, but they wouldn't have guessed it."

"He would have made you proud Sarah. He never once flinched; he never once showed any type of emotion on his face. He was completely unreadable the entire time."

"Speaking about Cameron… John… you Cameron and I are going to be having a long conversation later, so make sure you don't go anywhere. Dinner will be ready soon so go relax." Sarah then left the room leaving only Cameron, John and Derek.

"So, you think this machine is telling the truth?"

"It seems like it. I don't know what she was thinking or how she may even think, but I don't think that she wants to kill me, she would have had more than ample opportunities to kill me."

"Why the hell did you go in there like that? No guns, no weapons… what the hell were you thinking John."

"What I was thinking is this Derek, she is a T-1001, more advanced than the T-1000 my mother and I faced when I was a child. It means, more deadly, faster, and more intelligent. If it's ultimate plan was to kill me, there isn't much that I can really do… it's not like I can carry a vat of molten metal in my back pocket. You really don't know how hard it is to kill one of those things. I would rather have it on my side than against me."

Derek looked as though he was thinking about what John had just said… bowed his head in defeat and walked back towards the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for dinner. Score 2 for John Connor.

"John, I think I know why your mother wants to talk to us."

"Yeah, I'm guessing the whole Ms. Connor thing finally got to her. I'm amazed that it's taken her this long to mention something to us about it. I really can't wait to hear what she has to say."

"Maybe she is right John. The future where I came from we weren't married, nor did we share your last name."

"Yeah, maybe your right Cameron, but I would rather live in a future where you could be considered as person rather than a machine set out to destroy the human race… Do you understand me? I would rather live with you and love you in public than having to keep our love a secret."

"I understand John. In the future you always had to hide when you were teaching me about things. If you hadn't taken the time, I would not be who I am today."

"So you're finally starting to look at yourself more as a human than you are a machine?"

"No John, I will never be human. There are things about me that I cannot change. I'm not sure if I would change it even if I had the chance. I like being able to protect you. I can take bullets, you cannot. You are fragile and as long as I am there to take care of you, I will be happy."

"But isn't it suppost to be the man's job to take care of the woman? What kind of boyfriend/husband would I be if I couldn't at least save you every once in a while."

"John you have already saved me before. You saved me from myself many times when we were in the future."

"Well I just want to make sure that we keep things in order."

Dinner that night was more of a quiet one than most nights. Derek and Cameron were stuck in one of their famous staring contests that Cameron eventually won. Sarah was looking over to John and Cameron with a sort of disgusted look on her face. Shortly after dinner Sarah found John and Cameron outside sitting on the front porch talking softly. She noted how Cameron's head was softly set on John's shoulders as he was absentmindedly running his fingers though her hair.

"Ahem."

They both jumped and looked back to Sarah.

"Well at least you both are always together in one place where I can always find you. We need to talk about this… about you two in the future."

"Yeah I know mom, I'm amazed it actually took you this long to bring this subject back up." He slightly chucked under his breath.

"John this is no laughing situation. From what that machine told us, you are together with her in the future. How can you fight in a war against the machine if you are going to take one to bed with you? John you have got to get your head in the game."

"My head is in the game mom. It doesn't matter that she is a cybernetic organism; she has been with me from the start. She has protected me when you can't. I know you hate to hear it, but I'm going to continue to see her every day that I possibly can. I love her and she loves me mom, and that's all that there is to it."

John turned his head to get a clear view of Cameron who had a few tears running down her cheeks and a large smile plastered on her face. She looked as though she was a kid at Christmas with a huge present under the tree.

"John, how can you say that? She was programmed to kill you… SHE WAS SUPPOST TO KILL YOU!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs. "NOW YOUR PLANNING ON MARRYING IT LIKE THERE ISN'T ANYTHING WRONG!"

John gingerly placed a kiss on the top of Cameron's forehead and told her please go inside. She followed his orders and walked past the evil glare that Sarah was giving her.

"Mom, do me a favor and sit down. Stop yelling please, I've been though too much shit today for you to start yelling at me over and over again." Sarah took a long and deep breath, moved over to where John was sitting and sat next to him. "Don't you think that I know that she was sent to kill me? I know she's a machine mom, I really do. But the fact remains is that she is no longer under any type of programming anymore. She's still here. She hasn't left."

John took a second to let was he was saying sink into his mother's head. "I gave her free will mom. She can leave any time she wants… there are no longer any types of strings attaching her to me. I love her mom… I'm sorry to say it to you, but I love her, and she loves me." John pulled his mother into a loving embrace and kissed her forehead.

"Mom, I know what I'm doing. My name is John Connor, General John Connor. I am the leader of the human resistance of the war against machines. I am their last hope. I know what I'm doing mom… you guys just have to let me show it. I ran away from my future my whole life, but I want to embrace it. If I'm ever going to become this great military leader, please, just follow my lead."

"John I'm just scared that I'm going to lose you to them." Sarah said while starting to break down and cry.

"Look mom, you're not going to lose me to them. I have you and Cameron around me at all times and one of you is harder than nuclear nails."

They both head a noise come from behind them as Derek walked out the front door. "Yeah, and the other one is a cyborg." The last statement cause both John and Sarah to laugh a little.

"How long have you been standing there Derek?"

"Well I heard your mother go off on you so I thought I was missing out on another Connor fight, but when I saw Cameron come inside I knew that it must be something bigger. You know I will never be ok with this John, but you do have a point. The more she is around you, the safer you will be. But you have to promise me something John, if something ever happens to her… either she dies, gets deactivated, or turns against you. You will not allow it to affect your leadership."

John took a moment to process what Derek had just told him. He wasn't ok with it… no one could ever expect him to be ok with it, but he just gave his permission to be with Cameron.

"Derek, look, I love her but I won't let that get in the way of my future. I know what I have to do. I know who I have to become. I know how many people I will save… I will become General John Connor. Hopefully with the help of Weaver and Cameron, and this new 'John Henry' we will win this war. The sake of all humanity depends on us."

***45 minutes later in John's Bedroom***

John sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He was thinking about all the time he spent running from his future, all the times where he had ran instead of standing and putting up a fight. How many people had died just to get him to where he was right now. In the future people would ask me do I see myself as a hero… Hell no, not for a second would I find myself a hero. You fight for the person next to you. That person makes this war worth fighting.

A soft knock brought John out of his thoughts as he watched Cameron slowly open the door and enter into the room. She walked diligently over to his bed and slowly took the seat directly next to him. John then put his arm around Cameron's shoulders and pulled her into a slight hug.

"Cameron, what am I like in the future?"

"Are you asking if people agree with you in the future? No, they don't all agree with you. Are you asking if people love you in the future? No, love is a lot to ask for, but the one thing that I can say is that people are willing to follow you to the edge of the earth and back if you told them to."

"Why? What makes me so goddamn important?"

"Because you're John Connor. You bring hope to where there is none. You bring light out of dark. You will unite the resistance to ascertain one goal. The total and utter defeat of Skynet."

"We've got to find a way to stop Skynet. We have to fight once and for all. I'm sick and tired of running. I can't run anymore, not when so many people out there need our help. There are millions upon millions of lives that are going to be lost if we can't stop Judgment day."

"John, I really hope that we can change Judgment day from occurring, but in all reality when I left, Judgment day was inevitable. What we should be worrying about right now is preparing for this war. We need to get all the computer equipment together so that you can begin to reprogram machines as quickly as you can."

"So what do we do until then, pretend like there isn't going to be anyone that will die?"

"John you know as well I never said that. We prepare ourselves, and if there is a way we can defeat Skynet here and now, we do it. We will never stop trying, but you also have to come to realize that it quite possibly cannot be stopped."

"That's the thing that I'm scared of. I don't want all of those people to die. They shouldn't have to die; most of them have done nothing wrong."

"I understand how you feel John, but your safety is our number one concern. Without you there is no war to fight. I am here to prepare you for the future. So far you've done pretty damn well of that on your own."

John turned to Cameron who had one of the most beautiful smiles that he had ever seen. "What do you mean that I've already started to prepare myself?"

She had a slight blush. "Well you already removed all of my programming didn't you? You have already had a meeting with one of the most advanced Terminators around and you got it on your side. You have an AI named John Henry that is suppost to be sophisticated enough to infect Skynet with a virus that will destroy it. You're not giving yourself much credit John Connor."

John couldn't help but smile when she said that. It's true; he really had been working his ass off. He completely deleted all of her programming, leaving her with the choice and the option of free will. She could leave him at whatever time she wanted.

"You have also started taking a stand when it comes to your orders. Derek and your mother may not agree with you, but now that you have made your point, they will follow. We will follow." She added extra emphasis on the 'we' portion of her statement. "You are our leader now John. There isn't a future John Connor anymore, there is only you. You are the future John now. I love you."

John didn't have to reply; she took him into a loving embrace and planted a fantastic kiss on his lips. Her tongue was begging for entrance into his mouth to which he obeyed and parted his lips slightly to allow her to gain access. She then proceeded to push him back down onto the bed so that he was laying flat on his back as she began to straddle him.

Her hair was falling forwards over his face, sweeping back and forth tickling his nose. She broke the kiss as John began to place kisses softly down her neck and around her collarbone. This elated a small moan that just told John that he was doing a great job. His hands began to slowly find their ways to the hem of her shirt and slowly underneath as he ran his finger nails across her perfectly toned stomach.

Cameron pushed down on John's chest a little harder as his fingers found their way up the side of her abdomen, and onto her back. He ran his hands a little further upward towards the clasp of her bra. Without giving Cameron so much as a moment to object, with one hand he undid the clasp of her bra and allowed it to hang freely against her back still under her shirt. His hands now had free roam of her entire back as he took in the deep pleasure of finally being able to run his hands across her shoulder blades, up and down her spine and brought his hands back down to her pelvis. Cameron lifted herself up slowly and began to remove her bra without removing her shirt. She pulled one strap out of the left side of her shirt, then proceeded to remove the right side and pulled it out and dropped it right on to the floor.

Cameron leaded forward once more and allowed herself to meld into his form; she was taking in all the scents. She had never experienced anything like this and her senses were going everywhere. His fingers began to trace themselves back to the front of her body as his right hand began to travel upward. He ran his other hand directly to the center of her chest as his other hand once again went to her collarbone. Slowly… very slowly he lowered both hands until he felt the suppleness of each of her breasts in each hand. His hands tracing her nipple softly as it began to become erect. Cameron moaned a bit and moved towards his ear and whispered…

"John, your mother is coming up the stairs. We shall continue this at another time." She then gave him a small passionate kiss on the lips and got off of him.

Another small knock at the door and his mother entered. Seeing both of them sitting on the bed, the most suspicious of them both being John who was now the color of a tomato gave away what they were doing.

"Cameron, you seem as though you are a little cold in here, your bra might help you warm up a little, it's over there by John's sneakers." Sarah watched as her son appeared to be turning a deep purple color. "John, breathe. Now look you two, there isn't going to be any of this hanky panky as long as you both live under this roof. I may agree to the subject of you two dating, but god help me, I better not see it. I don't want to see it, I don't want to hear it, I don't want any proof of it. If you're going to do something like that, Cameron, be a dear and for the love of god, take your time and soundproof the fucking walls."

Cameron was looking over to Sarah with the same look that John was now giving to Sarah.

"Look you two, since you are now an item as it's called. Cameron, go to your room and bring your things into here." Sarah looked over to John and smiled. "Make room for her stuff John, and Cameron… remember what I said. I don't want to hear a damn peep. Nothing… no moans, no groans, no bullets flying around. Just please, take care of my son while he sleeps at night." Sarah turned to leave the room and turned once more to look at John. "Love you"

"Love you too, Mom."

Sarah then exited the bedroom and closed the door as she left.

"Ok, now that was just fucking weird. What the hell are we suppost to do now?"

"Well after I get the things from my room and we finish merging this room together into 'our' room, we will have to sound proof the walls and finish what we started."

"Damn Cameron, you really are in a hurry aren't you?"

"Yes. I am." She then walked out of the room to leave John to take a long cold shower. _She has REALLY got to stop doing this shit to me… its killing me… _

While John was taking his shower, Cameron began moving her things into his room. Being the terminator that she is, she had no problem carrying over her fully loaded dresser. She placed it on the other side of his. She then removed the bed from his room since it was no longer sufficient to support two people, nevertheless one person. She took her time assembling her bed in his room so when he walked in it would be a nice surprise. Compared to his small single mattress, they now had a large queen size mattress in their room.

Cameron sat in the middle of the bed once she had outfitted it with sheets and a comforter and waited for John to enter the room. Roughly 20 minutes later he entered the room.

"Holy shit Cameron, what happened to my room?" He asked as he was noticing her dresser now next to his and the new, larger bed, now in the center of his bedroom.

"It's no longer your bedroom John, it's now ours, or did you forget what your mother said?" John looked over to see the coy smile that was spreading on Cameron's face and walked over to her. "I would never forget that mom said this was now our room. I just wasn't expecting you to move in here so quickly."

"Do you have a problem with that? I can move everything ---"

Her statement was cut off as John reached over and kissed her passionately on the lips while starting to push her backwards towards the bed.

"Cameron, everything is perfect. I wouldn't change it for the world. I love what you did with the room… it adds that… I'm going to be the leader of mankind, but I have a soft feminine side." John chucked as he said that last statement… never in his life did he ever think he was going to say that he had a feminine side.

"Good. I just want to make sure that you are happy John. I love you and I always want to be with you. This just makes it that much easier for me to protect you. I calculate a 12.8 second advantage then when I was saying in the room across the hall."

"Leave it to you to be so technical about everything." John leaded in to kiss her on the neck softly. He slowly brushed the hair from out of in front of her face and gently placed it behind her ear. "You know Cameron, I never thought that I could be happier then I was earlier on today when mom said it was ok for us to be dating. Damn was I mistaken. I now have my girlfriend living in my room… just please… don't fill it up with pink stuffed animals or shit like that."

"John, if there are going to be any stuffed animals in this room, they will be purple."

"Great… I don't know if that makes it better or worse." They both laughed as John took Cameron into his arms as they began to get ready to go to sleep… well at least John was getting ready to go to sleep, Cameron on the other hand was getting ready to enter her standby mode.

As Cameron was crawling into bed, John walked over and checked the lock on his door. He wasn't really planning on doing anything with her tonight until they soundproofed the room, but he wanted to make sure that they would not have any unwanted intruders while they were sleeping. John reached under his pillow and ejected the magazine out of his Glock 9mm making sure that it was fully loaded; he proceeded to cock and chambered a round and clicked on the safety once again putting it under his pillow.

He really didn't know why he did this, maybe it was all the years of paranoia following him around, but he had the beast of all weapons beside him, his very own personal TOK Class 715 Model Terminator. He really couldn't be happier as he was crawling into bed and pulling Cameron closer to him. He reached over and turned off the light that was located on his bed stand.

John could feel the warmth of Cameron's skin as she scooted closer to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest while taking her leg and lifting it up upon his. This was the first time they had slept together (figuratively speaking) but this was the first time, under the watchful eye of his mother and uncle, that they were going to get a good night's sleep. John watched silently as Cameron entered her standby mode… she looked so at peace with everything around her. Taking one last long deep breath of her sweet, sweet smelling hair, he drifted off into a sound sleep.

**A/N - Well there you go... thats chapter 11 of my story. In the next chapter John and Cameron are one again going ot visit Weaver and John Henry... Hopefully when they get back to the house they will get some action from terminators :-D (spoiler alert :-P) Anyway, thanks for reading and remember to please review. I would love to hear what you thought of the story so far (well at least the chapter that i just got done posting)**


	12. TX Revealed

**A/N - First of all i would love to thank all the reviewers that left such nice reviews for me since my computer crashed. Im sorry for the quality and the length of this chapter. I once again have to get used to the format of Office 2003... i was used to Office 2007 and Office 2K10. Its weird having to work with such an outdated program. Anyway... i would like to thank the following reviewers: Nyrki, The1Russter, Icemanss, Olischulu, Kaotic2, lee443, clearfanfic, gypsy069, ljm, and AJ-JC. It was fantasic to read the reviews left by each and everyone of you letting me know that it was ok that my computer died and it would take me a few days to update. Im not really happy with the way that this chapter turned out but i had a really good idea for the next few chapters and this chapter had to be posted... anyway.. let me know what you think... please read and review. Thanks DragonSeraphin :-D**

John awoke the next morning feeling Cameron's soft skin on his body. Her hair was draped across his face and chest, her arm was softly laid upon his chest with her leg placed gingerly on his. He inhaled deeply taking in the scent of her strawberry hair while slowly turning to look at her. She looked so at peace with the world while she was in standby mode.

He'd been realizing that no matter the threat that Skynet was, no matter how much horror and destruction would come to pass in the next few years, as long as she was by his side, she would have no problem defeating this so-called supercomputer.

Cameron started to wake from her standby mode as John watched her slightly twitch her head to the side. She then slowly opened her eyes and looked over to find John looking directly at her with a small smile on his face. As John started stretching and groaning, she smiled as she slowly made her way out of the bed and began to get dressed. She looked over her shoulder as John made his way to the bathroom and she walked downstairs to the kitchen to make him something to eat.

About 15 minutes or so later John came down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen.

"Dear God something smells really good." He said while his nose was sniffing the air.

"I went ahead and prepared you breakfast John. I made 2 eggs over easy, just the way you like them, 4 strips of bacon, and 3 sausage links." She said as she was sitting the plate in front of him at the table. He then took his knife and began to cut into the sausage and eggs.

"Cam… where did you learn how to cook like this? This is fantastic. I love it."

Cameron diverted her attention to the ground as she idly played with the fork in her hand. "I didn't sleep back before the explosion. I had nothing but time on my hands when I got finished securing the perimeter of the house so I would watch television while everyone else was sleeping. I learned most of this watching a show by a cook named Rachel Ray."

John taking another bit was suddenly hit with a pang of guilt. Even when she wasn't protecting him, she was watching shows to learn how to cook better for him. Thoughts went running though is mind as he remembered the way he treated her before the accident. He started believing his mother and seeing her as nothing but a machine, a soldier sent back in time solely to protect him. He wasn't seeing the person underneath all the metal… the person that she has evolved into today.

"Cameron, I'm sorry for the way that I treated you back then. I had no right to treat you the way that I did. I know now how bad I was, but hopefully one day I will be able to make it up to you."

Just as Cameron was about to answer John, Sarah came into the kitchen throwing a bunch of documents and photographs on the table.

"Derek and I have been doing research of people now employed by Zeira Corp… it turns out that the machine leading the corporation has been hiding a few secrets from you John." John idly took one of the photos in his and as Cameron's interest was peaked.

"Most of those photos aren't of people Sarah, they are mainly machines."

John and Sarah both looked over to Cameron with stunned faces. How many machines did that Weaver really have working for her?

"Most of these are T-888 models. Their faces are recognized in my memory bank as a covering that was mass produced. The only thing concerning is that this picture," She handed John a picture of a woman appearing to be in her mid to late 20's with dirty blond hair and a red leather jumpsuit, "This was a prototype Terminator model that Skynet was experimenting with before I was sent back though time. It is a model T-X. It has a mimetic polyalloy coating The T-X Series has an advanced utilitarian battle chassis, weighing in excess of 330 lbs. Protected by malleable crystalline ceramic armor interlaced with nano-fibers of carbon and titanium, the T-X is practically unstoppable on the battlefield, capable of sustaining vast amounts of damage with little to no effect.

"What do you mean that it has onboard weaponry?"

"Simply put, it has a portion of its left arm that is dedicated to creating weapons. It has an onboard plasma cannon, a weapon that can cause substantial damage to a terminator such as myself. Another of its onboard arsenal used primarily by the T-X Series is its Nanotechnological Transjectors. By retracting the mimetic polyalloy skin from the index finger of the right hand, a 1.6 mm diameter titanium alloy drill bit can emerge from the fingertip. This is then used to drill into the casing of any electronic system, and a narrow blue aura flows through the tiny drill bit transferring a stream of nanobots into the system. In a matter of milliseconds a T-X can connect with the electronic system and reprogram it, controlling it by direct link or ultra-high frequency contact via a downlink with military communications satellites under Skynet's control."

John sat back in his chair as he visibly shivered at the thought of this new and much more deadly Terminator. What the hell was his plan? If Cameron could be severely damaged by this machine, he couldn't risk taking her with him, but that was the dilemma… she wouldn't allow him to go without her. She was his protector, but sometimes the protected have to protect the ones they love. He made a pact with himself that she was not going to go with him.

John walked over to Cameron and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Cameron, you know that I love you, but I have to go on this one alone. I have to speak with Weaver and I don't want you to come with me. I will take Derek along for the ride, but I can't risk anything happening to you."

Cameron turned back around to look at John and saw the stern look on his face. She had seen this look before many of times in the future when John didn't want her to do something. Accessing as many scenarios her CPU could handle, she couldn't find a way or reason to allow John to let me accompany him. She admitted defeat. "I understand John. Please be careful."

John and Sarah both looked over to Cameron with jaws on the floor. Sarah was the first one to speak.

"Just like that? You're going to allow John Connor to go somewhere without you? What's going on with you Cameron? Is everything ok in that chip of yours?"

"My chip is intact and operating at 100 percent. There is nothing wrong with me, but I know that my presence, as much as I try to protect John, would allow him to make mistakes. I would be putting him in danger and I would not be able to live with myself if something were to happen to him."

"So then it's settled. I'll let Derek know what the mission entails. Cameron don't worry, I'll be fine. I love you." He turned and walked out the kitchen door towards his bedroom where he began to arm himself for the mission for which he was embarking. Derek entered his room with a smug look on his face.

"So I hear that you're going to leave your little bodyguard here at the house while you and I go and talk to metal? I heard about this T-X before I left the future. From what I know, it's one hell of a machine to kill."

"Yeah I know, I heard the same speech from Cameron."

A few moments later as Cameron walks into the bedroom, she notices that John is on the phone apparently speaking to Catherine Weaver to set up an appointment. She can clearly hear that John is growing more and more agitated as the conversion continues. She slowly walks up behind him and places her arms around his waist as he slowly melds into her warm embrace. She plans soft kisses across the side of his neck and nuzzles her chin into his neck. The apparent touch seemed to drastically calm him down, his vitals were once again returning to a normal acceptable range.

"Ok then Catherine, I will be seeing you shortly. Please tell your secretary that I am on my way. Goodbye." John shut his cell phone and threw it onto the bed. He then placed his hands over top of Cameron's and took a deep breath.

"You know why I have to do this right Cameron?"

"My presence there will be a distraction to you. You will be thinking of my safety while trying to figure what Weaver knows. I understand, but I can't say that I am happy about it."

John turned to look at Cameron who was looking distantly out the window. "Cameron look at me." She shifted her gaze from the floor and slowly made direct eye contact with John.

"Every time something like this happens, I'm always completely astounded by how much you have grown in the past few weeks. You've learned to control your emotions and you're even sacrificing a mission with me just to make sure that I don't lose focus where it counts. Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yes. You told me last 45 minutes… 46 minutes ago, but you know that I still love to hear it."

John took her into a loving embrace and wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close giving her a brief but sweet kiss on the lips. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and looked directly into her beautiful eyes. His finger trailed up her jaw and stopped right at her birthmark (I guess it would be called that) on her left eyebrow.

"I love you more every second that passes. You are one of the most important things in my life. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you."

"I love you too. Now let's go get you ready for your meeting with Weaver. Don't for a second think that I would let you out of this house without first checking all of your weapons and ammunition." She smiled coyly as she walked down to their truck and started making sure that all the weapons were loaded and were in perfect firing condition.

***About an hour later***

John and Derek were entering the parking lot for the Zeira Corp complex. After they found a parking spot John began to load a duffle bag full of weapons and extra ammunition incase they needed it. John then placed two Glock 9mm handguns into the waistband of his jeans and they proceeded to walk into the building. As they opened the doors to the main entrance they were greeted by a warm smile from the same blonde that John had met last time.

"Ms. Weaver has been expecting you Mr. Connor. May I ask who this is traveling with you today?"

John nodded his head as he was preparing to answer her question. "This is Derek Reese. He is a business associate of mine, now if you please, I would like to speak with Ms. Weaver."

The woman smiled politely as she once again led John to the elevator. A short ride later and they arrived at the top floor.

"Ms. Weaver will be a few minutes. Please take a seat in her office and she will be in shortly." The woman smiled once more and left them on their own as she rode the elevator back down to the lobby floor.

John once again was taking notice of how vast this office was. He walked over to the window and peered downwards. He looked at all the people walking around, doing their business, taking the same route day after day… He began to wonder how many of those people down there were actually machines, wolves in sheep's clothes. His attention was diverted back to the entrance of the office as Catherine Weaver stepped into view.

"Good afternoon Mr. Connor, may I ask, what is the meaning for this visit on such short notice?"

John reached into his pocket and pulled out the photograph of the woman that was identified as the T-X model and placed it on Weaver's desk.

"First of all, you can tell me why in the fuck you've been working with a goddamn T-X? That's one of Skynet's deadliest machines Weaver. It's stronger, faster, and more indestructible than even you are."

"The T-X, or as we call her, the Terminatrix, as you said is one of the most advanced machines that Skynet ever created. It was created in 2028 as a prototype to defeat its rogue T-1001s such as myself. It would have succeeded but for the fact that we were able to capture one of the prototypes. That's what I'm doing Mr. Connor, I am still working on ways to reprogram it. It is far more advanced than the Trip-8 series and even your TOK series protector. If we can have at least of these machines on our side… can you understand how much of an advantage that would be for the resistance? Please wait here a moment."

Catherine Weaver proceeded to walk out of the office leaving John and Derek looking to each other for answers.

"Ok John, so lets get this straight… she's trying to reprogram these things in order for you to get an advantage in the resistance? What the hell is she playing at John, I don't believe her nor do I trust her as far as I can throw her… and with how much she weighs, that shouldn't be very fucking far."

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but she has had more than ample time to kill us both right now. Maybe we should give her the benefit of the doubt. You're known for jumping to conclusions about everything and everyone so lets just chill out and see what she has to say."

Just as John finished his last words Catherine Weaver entered her office and stood at the door for a moment.

"Mr. Connor; Mr. Reese, I would like to introduce you to The Terminatrix."

John and Derek reach behind their backs and both pulled out the pistols that they were carrying as the T-X masquerading around in a young woman's appearance entered though the door. She gave the appearance of an extremely attractive young woman with longer dirty blonde hair tied up in a bun, while wearing a red leather jumpsuit.

"What's going on here Ms. Weaver? Why did you bring that machine here?"

"Mr. Reese I suggest that you keep a civil tongue. I'm here to help young Mr. Connor here and I have no room for insubordination." Catherine made her way to Derek and placed a icy cold arm around his shoulders. "When you refer to us, you will do so in a manner that is acceptable to us. Just as Mr. Connor has told you in the past, we are here of our own accord. We are not limited to the programming that Skynet had tried to impose on us. We are here to be allies, but if you want to continue letting your tongue slip, then I can allow my arm to slip." As Weaver finished her statement, her arm formed into a large silvery tentacle that wound its way around his body. Derek completely froze as he felt her cold arm transform over top of the front and sides of his body.

"Now I want to make it perfectly clear Mr. Reese, when you are in my company, you will keep that foul tongue of yours very civil and professional… do we have an understanding here?"

Derek simply nodded for he couldn't breathe from how scared he actually was. The machine's tentacle morphed back into an arm as she patted Derek on the back.

"That's good to hear. You wouldn't be worth much to John Connor in this future if you don't start seeing us 'machines' as you call us, as important allies in this fight. Your John may lead the humans, but he will not be able to defeat Skynet without my John's help." She then turned to look over to John as he was staring at his uncle with a few tears forming in his eyes. He really had forgotten what it was like to have his uncle on the brink of death by the hands of a Terminator.

"As I said saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I would like to introduce you to The Terminatrix. This T-X was reprogrammed by John Henry in order to help the resistance fight Skynet. This model created by Skynet has no emotions. It has no free will, as much as we have tried to give it to her."

John looked over at the T-X standing in front of him and walked up to it. He walked around her, examining her structure, the way that she moved, the say that she looked. He felt the chills run up and down his spine as he moved closer to the T-X.

"Terminatrix, my name is John Connor. What is your primary mission?" The T-X now turned its attention to John as he could swear his blood turned to ice within his veins.

"My primary mission is to ensure the safety of John Connor and Cameron Phillips though Judgment Day. My secondary mission is to help John Connor in whatever means are necessary to create the resistance."

"From what I have heard from Catherine Weaver and Cameron Phillips, your covering is made from liquid metal. Is this a correct assumption?"

"Yes that is correct. My exterior covering is composed of Mimetic Polyalloy. It is similar to that of the T-1000 series Terminators."

"Since you have an endoskeleton underneath that covering, can you please retract your covering so I can get a better look at your endoskeleton?"

The T-X then began to retract the polyalloy covering and revealed a hyper-advanced combat chassis with glowing blue eyes and ears. All over the body of the Terminator there were blue lights showing. The true lethality of this terminator was made apparent to John as he saw many additional pieces that made up her left arm. The pulsating green aura coming from its chest must have been the plasma reactor built into it.

"Thank you very much. You can once again cover yourself." John stated with his voice wavering a little from seeing this advanced Terminator reveal its endoskeleton.

The T-X did as ordered and covered itself back up with its liquid metal covering, morphing back into the elegant lady that she was only a few moments ago.

"Well Catherine I guess you did your explaining for today. I thank you for taking the time to see me on such short notice. Once again I have a lot to explain to my mother and Cameron. I will be setting up a meeting with you so that she may meet you as well. Is there a way that you would be able to come to our house sometime later in the week?"

"I'm sure I can arrange something of the sort Mr. Connor. If you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do with John Henry. You may see yourself out."

As Catherine Weaver exited the room the T-X stayed in place. Weaver suddenly turned around and looked directly at John.

"I almost forgot Mr. Connor. I'm going to be leaving this T-X in your care. I would like you to please remove its chip and take the machine home so you may examine the chip and add a few more programming protocols to it. I saw what you did with Cameron and I have to say that I am very impressed on how much you know already about reprogramming Terminators." She preceded to hand him a CD with programming instructions for the T-X series Terminator. "Everything that you need to know is on this disk." She turned and spoke to the T-X. "Terminatrix, submit to chip extraction."

The Terminator kneeled before her and a cylinder type object began to emerge itself from its skull. With a few swift hand movements the glowing blue lights from the T-X stopped and the machine was powered down.

Weaver then walked over to John and handed him the chip from his new protector. "Take very special care of this chip John; it's the only one that we know of so far. This machine will help protect you and Cameron both from danger. Please… you and Derek can carry it down to your truck. It doesn't weight more than a normal teenage girl due to the nanotechnology built into its endoskeleton."

John looked over at Derek who looked like a deer in front of the headlights of an oncoming truck. It took him a moment to come to terms with what Weaver had just told them. She was giving them their own T-X prototype for John to reprogram. '_I really need a drink when I get home. Wait til' Sarah hears about this shit… she is goin' to hit the fuckin' fan.'_ He thought to himself.

Derek and John walked over to the now powered down T-X terminator and picked it up, placing it into the elevator as rode it down to the lobby. The receptionist looked upon them as though they were sexual deviants as they carried the body which appeared to look like a 20 year old woman and placed her into the back seat of their truck.

***About and hour later***

"What the fuck do you mean that you brought that machine back to our house!?!?!" Sarah yelled at John and Derek.

"Mom, look and please understand. This T-X is programmed to follow Cameron's and my orders. It's been reprogrammed." John held the chip to the T-X in his hand and showed it to his mother. "This is the machine's chip. Catherine told me to looked it over and reprogram it to my desires. It's to replace Cameron as my protector. That doesn't mean that Cameron won't be my protector anymore, but it means that I won't have to worry about Skynet sending something that I cant fight my way.

After about an hour of fighting and arguing with Derek taking John's side, Cameron and Sarah finally saw the good behind having the most advanced machine in their house. Yes, it would be a threat that Cameron would have to constituently watch over, but it would be a well needed asset in the house of the Connors.

**A/N - Well there you have it... my 12th chapter. I know it was a bit shorter than most of the chapters that i have written but as i said in the previous statement... it had to be done... you will soon see why. Anyway... please read and review. Thanks in advance... :-D **


	13. Appearances may be Deceiving

**A/N - I would like to thank all that reviewed the last chapter... Icemanss, clearfanfic, gypsy069, ljm, AJ-JC, olischulu, brjto, The1Russter, XxDeathStarxX, Kaotic2, and Nyrki. I'm sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than you are all used to, but i really found myself wanting to end this chapter to create the next chapter. Anyway... please enjoy chapter 13... (im not really all that happy with it cause i was stuck with writer's block in the middle of the chapter... so i tried my best to bring a chapter that all would like.. it sounded decent in my head.. but im not sure i put it well onto paper.)  
**

'_It has become appallingly obvious that our technology has exceeded our humanity. Albert Einstein made that statement when the steam-powered locomotive was still a wonder of technology. I wonder what theory he would have had for the mess mankind has made of things now… Human kind did the best that it could most of the time but complacency had cost them. The first wave of the drone assault destroyed them… it cost them. They never had a chance to regroup after that devastating first attack. They had no reference for its sheer force. But we really lost the battle before the first shot was fired…Man does not live in peace… ~The Sentinel _

John sat at the computer with Cameron looking over his shoulder. She was very skeptical about having this new terminator around the house, not to mention in such a close vicinity to John. John leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms, then rubbed his eyes. He looked down at his wristwatch which read 4:35 in the morning. He had been in front of his computer now for about a good 15 hours working away on this new chip. It was the most complicated chip that he had ever seen, very organized, but very complicated.

"John you should take a break and get something to eat. You have not eaten now for over 9 hours. I could make you a sandwich if you wish." Cameron told John as she began to softly rub his shoulders. John leaded back into her touch and moaned under his breath.

"Damn Cameron why didn't you start doing that a few hours ago. My shoulders have been killing me. This chip is just so damn complicated, I haven't seen anything this advanced, and it's driving me insane."

"That's more the reason for you to take a break and get some sleep. The chip isn't going to go anywhere, and as you know, a powered down Terminator can't really just get up and walk out of the room on its own."

"Oh ha ha Ms. learned how to get a sense of humor. Alright, you win… let's go downstairs and get something to eat." John stated as he was getting out of his chair.

John and Cameron sat for the next hour as John was eating a few small snacks here and there as she explained more of what she knew about the prototype T-X Terminator. Sarah overhearing part of the conversation from her room came downstairs to join the conversation and give the pair her two cents.

"You know John I still really don't think it's a good idea having that new machine in this house. If something goes wrong, not even Cameron would be able to protect you from it. It's a perfect killing machine."

Cameron turned and looked over her shoulders and she saw the real fear that was now being portrayed upon Sarah's face. She looked back over to John and gingerly placed a hand upon his.

"Sarah is right John. Compared to the T-X I am an obsolete model. I would not be effective against that Terminator. I would not be able to sustain much damage from it until it would destroy me." John visibly cringed at the thought of Cameron being defeated, nonetheless destroyed. He shook his head of the thought and looked back over to his mother.

"I know that you two, but honestly, what other choices do we really have? This is our best defense against Skynet. What better way to defeat it than to use its best soldier. I'm not too happy about this either, don't you think that I realize that if I program even the slightest thing wrong that I would have just effectively signed everyone's death warrant?"

John placed his arms on the table and put his head down onto them. Thoughts were racing though his mind as he was starting to wear down from lack of sleep. This really wasn't one of his best days.

"Mom, we'll talk about this in the morning, but as Cameron pointed out, I need to get some sleep… she also pointed out that the T-X doesn't have a chip in it's head so at least we will be able to get a good night's sleep… so please… have a drink and relax." John walked over to his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek and gave her a hug before proceeding to walk up to his bedroom.

John walked into his bedroom and sat on the corner of his bed and finally allowed his thoughts to take control of his mind. He emotionally broke down; the barrier that he had built after some time came crashing down like a ton of bricks. He placed his head in his hands and just began to sob silently. The thought of his mother, Derek, or Cameron dying was too much to take. The thought of all of them dying was driving him into slight madness.

For many years John Connor had known what his future entailed. That he would one day lead human kind to the victory against Skynet. He wasn't always comfortable with that role, but he accepted it nonetheless. This time is different. This life is different. The future has changed and thrown him a wicked curveball. He now had a T-X under his command… the only thought running though his mind now was what else Skynet could come up with. If he brings that T-X to the future to take control, Skynet will have to devise up another Terminator that's far stronger, faster, and smarter. It would be the base of its main design.

In one hand he could possibly win the war, but in the other hand, if Skynet could get a hold of this new Terminator before it began to create others; such as Cameron, it would drastically change the fate of man.

John was wiping his tears away as Cameron entered into his room. She had been in the bathroom getting ready to go into her nightly standby mode when she noticed that John's face was red and appeared to have excess moisture. Only one conclusion came to her mind… that he was crying.

"John I just want to let you know that if you are ever in the need to talk, I'm always here for you." Cameron stated as she sat down next to John on the bed.

"It's just been a confusing and frustrating day. On one hand I know that we can win this war, but on the other… if this…" John hated to use the word, "machine… gets into the wrong hands, it would be the death of the human race."

Cameron looked at John and softly wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. "I know that this is scary John, but we just have to make sure that it doesn't end up in the wrong hands. We have to be very careful."

John snaked his arm around Cameron's waist and pulled her closer to him. This was the leader of man kind… he was completely and uncontrollably in love with a machine. Cameron gently placed her head against his shoulder and they sat in silence for a while before John finally succumbed to sleep. Cameron gently lifted the would-be leader and placed him into bed. She removed the pants that she was wearing and climbed into be next to him and entered her stand-by mode.

The next morning John awoke a bit later than usual and found that Cameron had already gotten up and left the room. He missed the way that he would wake up and take in her lovely scent. He slowly got up and got dressed. He walked over to his computer where it remained untouched until he started to type. He was going though sectors and sectors of code, rewriting some to his own accord. Weaver had told him that this machine did not have any type of emotion simulator, but what John was wondering was if it had its own personality.

All machines have their own personalities, such as Cameron, but one that doesn't have any type of emotion would be a little weird to have around the house since Cameron had joined them about a year before. Maybe he could figure something out for this one.

John sat in front of his computer looking at the screen in front of him. This was the last time that he was going to be looking at this screen before reinserting the chip into the skull of the T-X. John looked over to the screen one last time before removing the chip from its makeshift programming port and placed it into his hand.

He noticed how similar it was to Cameron's chip while twirling the chip in his hands. He noticed that he wasn't as careful with this chip as he had been before with Cameron's.

***About 40 Minutes later***

John and Cameron stood in front of the T-X as John was getting ready to place the chip back into its port. He had been skeptical about this the entire time he had the chip in his possession.

"Cameron… are we really about to do this?"

"Yes John, we really are about to do this. If things go awry I will try to protect you to the best of my abilities, but you have to promise me that you will not try to save me… that you will run and not look back."

John looked over to Cameron with an "I promise' look on his face and proceeded to insert the chip into the T-X.

About 20 seconds later they heard a whirring sound come from deep within the skull of the T-X as it twitched to life. The T-X looked around the room and then to John Connor. It couldn't stop staring at him which gave him creeps as he held the 9mm at its head.

"Are you here to kill me?"

"No, my primary mission is to ensure the survival of John Connor and Cameron Phillips."

"Are you here to kill me?"

John and Cameron visibly relaxed as they lowered their guns from the head of the T-X.

John put the gun down on the table and watched the T-X as it took a standing position in front of the family. They were all looking back and forth at each other, exchanging nervous looks. Cameron was in such a position that she was placing herself between him and the machine. Cameron was very nervous about having this new machine in the house, she didn't trust it.

John instructed the machine to enter into the living room of the house where almost the entire family was gathered on what was called 'Derek's couch.' John was very skeptical of this machine even though he had held its chip in his hand, programmed it, and then placed it back into the machine's head.

"What year are you from?" Sarah asked the machine as it turned its head to the direction where Sarah was sitting.

"I was created in 2028."

John looked over to his mother and stopped her from asking the next round of stupid questions to the machine. John had something that he wanted to find out first and foremost.

"This 'chip extraction' protocol that Catherine Weaver gave you before she removed your chip… can you please elaborate on what it is?"

"Catherine Weaver and John Henry made a protocol to all terminators working in their company to submit to chip extraction incase something should happen. My case is no different, when she orders me to do submit to chip extraction, I submit, no questions asked."

"So if I were to ask you to submit to chip extraction right now, what would you do?"

"I would get on my knees and allow you to take out my chip."

John looked over to Cameron who seemed to be alleviated of some of her nervousness with that last statement.

"So as of right now, who do you take orders from?"

"Right now my orders come from John Connor and Cameron Connor. There is no one else listed on the database of such importance."

"Right now I want you to speak with Cameron about the perimeter of the house and how to keep a one John Connor safe from impending danger. She will explain where you will stay and where you are not allowed in the house."

Cameron motioned for the machine to join her outside in the backyard and the machine followed in suit. It was now time for the Connor family to talk amongst themselves for a while with no machines from the future to speak their opinions in this matter.

John stood up from the couch and took stance in the middle of the room so his uncle and mother could have full view of him. This was his time to shine as a would-be general.

"I understand that we now have two machines in this house, one much more dangerous then the other. I understand the risks that I have taken bringing this T-X to this house and what it means for this family. We now have this machine on our side, it could be our way to defeat Skynet, and I also understand that having this machine here and now could be our ultimate defeat from Skynet." John looked over to his mother and saw that she was paying very close attention to each word that was coming out of this mouth, almost hanging on to his every word. Derek on the other hand was waiting to hear what he would come up with next before inserting his opinion.

"I just want you both to know, that I really don't trust this machine. I don't know much about reprogramming in the here and now, but Cameron was with me the entire time, and her, I do trust. In a few moments I'm going to bring the T-X back into the house and show you her endoskeleton." John turned to face Derek who now had a ghost white complexion across his face. "Derek, since you really have fought machines in the future, I want you to take close notice of her left arm, it has a lot of built in weapons there, more than you can imagine."

***A few hours later***

John had shown his family what the T-X looked like as an endoskeleton. He had the machine remove its covering, turn around in a few circles, then replace it. Sarah had almost fainted from the sight of a complete endoskeleton as Derek was almost angered by the fact that John had ordered the machine to remove its covering revealing its true nature.

John walked slowly over to Cameron and told her to follow him. They walked outside and sat on the bench of for a little bit, mainly to get John's thoughts off of the T-X. John gently pulled Cameron into an embrace and just sat in silence just holding her and taking in her gorgeous scent.

"John I want you to tell me what it is that you are thinking about. You seem upset."

"I'm not really upset Cameron, I'm more concerned for the safety of my family with this new machine in our house. I've never seen it before, I don't really trust it… and I'm not sure if I get the same feeling that it really doesn't trust us either."

"I told you that the T-X doesn't have an emotion simulator. It's bound by its programming protocol and that's it. It was never given the ability to become self-aware."

"Well that's the just the think that I was wondering about, how would I go about giving it the option for that. I don't want just another slave helping me defeat Skynet; I would rather have another ally… one that chose to fight Skynet because it wanted to, not because it had to. There is no better ally than that. It would fight for a cause and a reason, not just because it had to."

Cameron sat in silence as she took in John's words. He really didn't want just mindless drones helping him in this attack. He wanted machines or people with a mind of their own. This really was the only person who could possibly bridge the gap missing between man and machine. Skynet only wanted drones to do its killing, it didn't matter to it if they died or lived. To John, at least in the future it mattered to him if a machine was damaged or if it was killed. To John, it was like loosing a human resistance fighter. He could consider his fellow machines, his people.

***2027***

_John sat with an unknown Terminator T-888 chip in his hand. He was looking over it though it was gold. He lowered it into his reprogramming hardware and began to look over the chip. Primary mission was to terminate John Connor and Cameron Connor… He silently chuckled to himself as he read the mission protocols. He went along rewriting the protocols with that of his own. _

_John sat for a long while in front of his computer, playing with this file and playing with that file. He wanted to make sure that he knew how to give a machine… at least he T-800 and T-888 model terminators free will. He didn't want to have mindless drones serving him, he wanted people, human or not. _

_John stood up from his chair and pulled the chip out of its reprogramming device and called Cameron to his side. _

_  
"I'm about to reactivate this Terminator. Please make sure that the door is secure and make sure that your plasma rifle is charged." _

"_John, the door is secure and the rife is charged to 98%." _

_John walked over to the powered down body of a T-888 with the face that he came to know once as John Henry, the face that once brought him hope (mixed with a small bit of fear) was sitting in front of him completely different. John Henry had once been there to help him from the battle that he was now facing, but along with Catherine Weaver, they were both destroyed. This was his chance. He had a back up for everything that John Henry once was… He always remembered the day as though yesterday, John Henry making a backup of his chip and handing it to John Connor, just in case._

_Well this was the time that he was going to try to bring John Henry back to life. This was his chance at repaying his debt to his longtime friend. John inserted the chip into the skull of the Terminator and backed away standing next to Cameron, holding his own plasma rifle in his arms. The light whirring sound came from the Terminator as it opened its eyes and focused on John Connor. _

"_Apparently I must have been destroyed and you have brought me back John."_

"_Yes, yes you were John Henry. You were destroyed more than 2 years ago… it took me a while to find a body that matched your face. I didn't want you to become a stranger in your own body. I have since uploaded a bit more information than that which you once had. You might have to spend some time organizing it, but I believe that you will find it useful." _

"_It has already been organized John… but this file that you gave me about this T-X concerns me very much. I believe that you might be in danger…" _

**A/N - Well there you go... another chapter down... another chapter to come up with. I write my chapters and post them as i write them. This story has yet to be completed... i dont know how many chapters it will contain... nor do i know so far where this story is going... but i do have a few ideas for the next chapter... hopefully you liked this chapter though... please read and review... I love to read reviews and it makes me update faster :-P**


	14. Appearances may be Deceiving PT2

**A/N - First of all i would like to thank the reviewers (as quick as they posted lmfao) The1Russter, Kaotic2, gypsy069, Icemanss... Your reviews are what made this next chapter possible. I went over and reread the other chapter that i had written... so i went ahead and made this quick part 2. This is the first part 2 that i have made... please let me know what you think when you get done reading this chapter. :-D Please Read and Review :-]**

Cameron lay along side of John as he was waking up, she had told him that she was going to enter into her so-called standby mode tonight, but it wasn't that kind of night. She was worried for his safety having this new machine around the house. Even though it was located only to the ground level of the house, Cameron felt very uncomfortable having this new T-X in the house.

Unbenouced to John and Cameron the T-X was standing just outside their door listening into their very private conversation. The T-X turned the color of the paint on the walls in order to mask its appearance to anyone who would suddenly pass by.

John turned over gently in his waking slumber and took in the scent of Cameron as he did every morning that was next to him when he awoke. She looked over to him and waited for him to wake up with a warm smile on her face.

"Cameron it's weird to see you up before I am."

"I wanted to be the first thing you saw when you woke up this time." Cameron stated as she ran a finger up and down the chest of John Connor.

"There is something that you aren't telling me isn't there?" John stated as he was in the process of stretching his arms and legs at the same time. He then moved to his side so he could get a better view of Cameron. No matter how much of a machine she was, he could always tell when she was trying to be deceitful to him or not… she had a tell.

"I don't wish to lie to you but at the same time, I do not wish to tell you the truth. There are things that you cannot know until you become the leader of the human resistance."

"Cameron… haven't you figured this out yet? No matter how old I am, no matter how mature I am… I will always be the leader of this resistance. You can tell me anything that you want, whenever you want. I will always listen to what you have to say. There isn't anything that you could tell me that could really disappoint me or make me anymore fearful than I already am."

Cameron seemed to have a debate with herself for a few moments before answering his question. He really did have a fantastic point… he was always going to be himself, no matter the place, time, or person… he was John Connor.

Cameron turned towards John and grabbed his chin and turned it towards herself.

"John, this new machine that you have in the house… before I was sent back from the future, John Henry… well at least the John Henry that you created said that it had a bad feeling about this T-X. I have yet to figure out completely what that means, but as a human would say, it's a gut feeling that something bad is about to happen."

"So what do you want me to do? Remove the chip from a machine that is suppost to be protecting me from an oncoming Skynet onslaught? Is that what I should have done when Derek or my mother first heard of you?"

Cameron looked directly to the floor… John knew that his words had hurt her. He didn't mean for his words to hurt, but he also didn't want to idly sit by as Skynet grew more and more powerful. Cameron was playing with the sheet on the bed, trying her hardest not to look into the eyes of John Connor.

"Cameron… I didn't really mean what I sa—"

"Yes you did… You meant every word that you said." Cameron interjected. Cameron knew exactly how his mother and uncle felt about her when he first introduced her to the family. She was just another machine… ready and prepared to go bad against John.

"John, I know things… things that no other machine is suppost to know. I know things that could bring down the resistance completely. I loved the fact that you confided in me… but now I'm scared that these secrets that I have will be the end of you." Cameron grasped his face and turned his head towards her to look her directly in the eye… "I no longer want these secrets. You can save them all to a hard disk or a jump drive. I don't want to live with the fact that I could single handedly destroy the resistance… John if you love me… please take them away from me."

John looked Cameron directly in the eye… "Your basically asking me to take your chip out and remove this information… aren't you?"

"I know how much it hurts you to take out my chip, but please… I cannot have this information. It was meant to be taken out a long time ago before the explosion. Unfortunately you could no longer be trusted after that, and neither could I."

John looked back towards Cameron and took her beauty into his sight…

"If I do this for you Cameron, will this be the last time that I have to take out your chip… at least for a while… I really can't sit there and watch the life drain out of your eyes… it kills me to know that I'm killing you each time I take out the chip."

"I promise John that it will be the last time until Judgment day though once that day comes, I don't know how many times you will have to remove my chip to access the Skynet coding on my chip in order to reprogram other Terminators." She looked at him with sympathy in her eyes…

"At least this time I know that you're being honest with me. I haven't seen you like this in a long time… nor did I really miss it… I hate it when you become desperate to protect me… It makes me feel useless…"

***A few hours later***

Cameron lay on the bed slowly as she normally did when John was about to take out her chip and Terminate the existence that she was living. It was pure torture for him.

He did what he normally did… gave her the kiss on the forehead, cut the circle into her scalp, removed the port cover, and removed the shock dampening assembly. John sat for a few moments looking at the chip that made up Cameron this time… he had never really done this before…

Cameron looked over to John with red errors going off in her HUD that her port cover was opened and her chip was exposed. She was curious to his expression. Was this going to be the first time that he wouldn't take out her chip? No… that would have to be in the future. This was more important that himself or her. This information that was contained on her chip was the basically the hope for mankind. With this information, Skynet would know where they were… who they were… and how they operated. This could no be allowed to surface.

"John, you know this isn't the first time that we have done this."

"Yeah I know, but with the damage to your chip, you know how difficult it is for me to remove you from your body and place you into my computer. Each time that I remove you chip, I'm taking the chance that it might be the last time that I actually get to hold you, smell you, or see you. You really don't know what that's like."

"John you can always meet me again in the future. The information contained on my chip right now must be erased. It must NEVER be seen by Skynet, for if it were… it would be your death. I cannot allow that to happen. Please John; if you love me… erase it."

John looked into Cameron's eyes as he saw tears now running down her face. She wasn't just asking him to do something; she was begging him to remove this information from her chip. How could deny a machine something when she is begging? He couldn't…

John removed her chip as he kissed her forehead and felt the life drain out of her.

John sat up from the bed as he looked over to Cameron… eyes still open looking directly into his soul. With tears steaming down his face, John took his fingers and slowly closed the eyes of his would-be protector.

John opened his eyes once again and looked at the chip that was now in his hands. The love of his life… his future wife, the co-leader of the resistance… nothing but a chip in his hands. So fragile, so weak.

John walked over to his computer but before he could place Cameron's chip in the reprogramming device the T-X reached over and grabbed the chip out of his hand. John sat at the edge of his chair completely flabbergasted at what he had just witnessed.

"I order you to return that chip to me at once."

"Negative. In order to protect Cameron Connor she must be destroyed."

John looked at the T-X with a pale white expression, eyes always jumping out of his skull.

"What do you mean that she has to be destroyed?"

"The body which is inhabited by Cameron Connor is malfunctioning. There is a significant chance that with another attack by a Terminator or explosion that she might revert back to her original Skynet programming.

John gritted his teeth as he looked over at the T-X.

"That would never fucking happen. If you don't give me back that chip, I swear to all that is good and holy that I will find a way to tear you apart… piece by fucking piece."

"That is what Cameron once told me that you would say."

"What the fuck do you mean that Cameron told you that I would say that?! You don't know Cameron. You don't know her in the future. What the fuck kind of trick is this?"

For a moment the T-X looked as though it was confused but it finally realized the mistake that it had made. It had revealed more to John Connor that it was suppost to. John Connor was suppost to believe that it was on its side. The T-X looked over a John as he began to pull out his Glock 9mm and began firing into the skull of the T-X, in the confusion the T-X dropped Cameron's chip and began to advanced towards John.

"You get away from him you fucking Terminator bitch." Sarah yelled as she began to unload shot after shot into the T-X's back from her shotgun. The shots may not have done much to damage the T-X, but it gave John enough time to dive underneath the Terminator and grab Cameron's chip from its grasp. John placed the chip into his pants pocket as he began to run towards the door of his room.

"DEREK!!! YOU WERE RIGHT!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!" John yelled to his uncle as the T-X began to recover from the shotgun wounds.

"I knew this was going to happen John, get the fuck out of the way!!!," Derek yelled as he pointed his MK211 50 caliber directly at the head of the oncoming machine.

One shot…

Two shots…

Three shots…

John looked back over towards the T-X and saw the machine lay twitching on the ground. Its bright blue color was slowly fading away. Derek had damaged the chip. This machine was never to be operational again. John watched as the liquid metal covering slowly made its way to try to repair the damage done to the chip as he pointed his Glock at the machines head and pulled the trigger. The machine was never to move again.

John reached into his pocket and pulled out Cameron's chip. He looked it over and held it between both of his hands to make sure that it would not fall out of his grip as he inserted it back into the skull of his lover.

About 20 seconds later he heard a whirring sound come from deep within her skull as she opened her eyes and desperately searched for John. As her eyes focused on John she visibly relaxed. He was safe, he was sound. Cameron then looked towards to see the remains of what she once knew was the T-X model Terminator.

"What happened?"

"No matter what I did with the programming, it had higher programming to terminate you and me. I'm not sure about this Weaver bitch… but I really don't trust her as far as I can throw her… and that's not really saying much…

"How did you manage to defeat a T-X John?"

Derek was the first one to speak.

"It wasn't him. I was the one that killed that fucking machine. I didn't trust it from the moment that I first saw it set foot… or… lay down in this house."

"Thank you Derek…"

"No need to thank me… you have saved the life of my nephew more times that I can count… Consider yourself trusted on my account. I knew from the moment that you saw that machine that you didn't trust it… I took your assessment… I didn't trust it either. I guess we were both right now weren't we?"

Cameron looked over at Derek with a shocked look on her face. Was he finally accepting her for what she was or who she was?

**A/N - As i said before... i wish i could have thought of this chapter before i posted the other... but im not going to merge the chapters. I feel as though this is an entirely diffrent chapter that needs to be posted seperatly than the other. Anyway... please read and review and let me know what you think of it...**


	15. Cameron's Upgrade

**A/N -First and foremost i would love to thank all who reviewed to my story: Kaotic2, olischulu, Icemanss, The1Russter, XxDeathStarxX, gypsy069, and Nyrki. I hope you all find this next chapter just as good, if not better than the last. Ok this chapter just came out of my head and it took me a little over an hour to write it and about an hour trying to make sure that i didnt make many mistakes (If i did... bad Seraphin, Ground me.) I hope you all like this chapter. I was stuck with writers block here for a few days so i got bored and read Twilight - Breaking Dawn (yes i know... dont make fun... my sister had the book and i was really fuckin bored.) and got a little bit of inspiration to write this chapter. Anyway... here you go... **

**Enjoy (please read and review... reviews really make my day :])**

Cameron sat on the corner of John's bed with him sitting in the computer chair with his hand placed gently on hers. John had yet to get over the close call that he had with the T-X not to mention almost losing Cameron in the process. He kept looking at her and then back down at his hand. He slowly moved his hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. She felt so warm; her skin was so impossibly silky smooth… she was perfect, and she was his for as long as he would have her.

John knew that this wasn't going to be the last time that he would have a close call at losing her, each time though, it made him appreciate her even more. John looked deeply into her eyes for a minute or so before closing the gap that was between their faces and crashed his lips onto hers. Her lips melted into his as his tongue begged for entry, to which she allowed. He broke the kiss and sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her shoulders bring her into his embrace.

"John I'm so sorry…"

"What in the world do you have to be sorry for? You were the one that said that it was a danger to have that other machine in the house. How did we really know what it was planning on doing?"

"I'm not sorry for that John, I'm sorry for not being able to protect you from it. That you had to save me."

"Well that's what people do when they love someone… they protect them, sometimes even sacrificing themselves in the process."

Cameron seemed a little perplexed by his words. She always knew that he loved her, but the thought of him giving up his life for her was completely outrageous.

"John you cannot sacrifice yourself ever in order to save me, or anyone else. You really have got to understand how important you are." She averted her eyes to a thread that was coming off of the hem of her shirt.

John took Cameron by the chin and forced her to look directly at him. "If you die… I die. I don't care how important I am in this future… if you aren't there with me, there is no point of me living it. You are the most important person in my life right now and I will do what ever needs to be done in order to keep you safe."

Cameron pondered a few minutes at his words and she leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. She really did love him more than she thought her life was worth…

John stood up from the bed and started to head over to the machine that lay deactivated in the corner of the room.

"Cam… do you think that any of these parts that are on the T-X would work with your endoskeleton? She is stronger, you said that yourself. It would prove very effective in combat if you could use its limbs and have your own as back up incase something happened. Do you get where I'm going with this..?"

"Yes John, most of her parts are interchangeable with my model. She is only a step up from my own. There are things that would not be able to work though such as her onboard weaponry and her liquid metal skin. That would not work with my current system. The breast place is made of metal that is more advanced than my own. I do see where you are coming from John."

He walked back over to Cameron and took her hand in his as he helped her off the bed and pulled her into a gentle, but loving hug. He softly whispered into her ear, "It's just that I can't stand the thought of losing you. At least with this… I would be able to help you, at least with spare parts."

"But what you said is that you wanted to me to have my own parts as spare. What did you mean by that John?"

"Wow, you know, for a super advanced intelligence, you can sometimes be pretty think Cam. My plan was for us to replace the parts that are interchangeable with the parts that you are currently using now. It would take some time but I'm sure that it would work. It would make you stronger wouldn't it? Incase something were to happen, God forbid, you would have your original parts that we could use. John turned around and looked down at the deactivated T-X, "I would also have to find a way to get you replacement chips incase something happened. All I really have to do is just copy and paste everything that is on yours onto the new one." John turned to look at Cameron. "I told you a few minutes ago, I'm not going to lose you. I love you too much."

Cameron hated the thought of having to use some of the parts from the machine that just tried to murder John, but he did have a very strong point. She would be stronger, she would be faster, and she would be much harder to kill. That's something that she would sacrifice in order to better protect him. She was just left wondering if he knew how much they would have to work on her endoskeleton in order to put the parts on and make them completely compatible.

"John, do you realize how long it would take to put these parts on? Most of the parts I can put on myself, but there are things that I would need your help with. It would be very time consuming and there would be a lot of cutting that would need to be done on my endoskeleton. I know how much the thought of hurting me is, but you do realize that you would have to replace my parts."

The thought alone of cutting into her skin, even thought she didn't feel the pain, cause his heart to ache. He furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of inflicting her pain and cringed at the thought.

"Yes I do understand what we would have to do. How long would it take for your skin to be back at 100%?"

Cameron tilted her head to the side slightly as her CPU ran a calculation assessment. "Approximately 2 weeks, give or take a few days."

"Well at least that's a little better than the thoughts I was thinking of."

John proceeded to grab a hold of both legs of the T-X as Cameron went to remove his hands he looked directly at her and said, "I know that you're strong enough to carry it yourself, but sometimes it's nice to have a little help." She released her grip on her hands as she smiled at him and picked up the upper half of the torso. They took the machine downstairs, outside to the shed, and placed it on the work bench that they had created incase any one of them had gotten injured.

It was a dimly lit room with just enough light to work; John walked over to the door of the shed and started out into the darkness of the night. He stared up into the vast dark sky and watched the lights twinkle in and out as thoughts kept running though his head. He jammed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as a small growl could be heard emanating from the back of his throat. He knew what he had to do. This was for her; all of this was for her. If she was going to protect him and put herself in danger each time something happened, he would make sure that she had the advantage. He turned around and reached into a cooler that was next to the bench. He donned a pair of very heavy gloves as he opened the cooler exposing a canister of liquid nitrogen.

"What are we going to do with all the liquid metal skin off of this machine? It has to go somewhere doesn't it? We just can't leave it here. Is there a way that we could possibly use it sometime in the future?"

"Yes. We can, good thinking John. We can store it for future use."

John began to cut away the liquid metal covering from the T-X and putting it into his makeshift vat of nitrogen instantly freezing it. Once he was done, he replaced the lid on the canister and placed it back into the cooler from which it came. He looked over to Cameron and sighed slightly. It was time to get to work, this had to be done.

John began to remove screws from the T-X's arms which attached it to the main torso of the machine. Slowly and delicately he removed screws and placed them into a small bucket having Cameron carefully label each one in her HUD for future reference to where they came and where they are going to go. The first arm took the longest; the second arm came off with slightly less work. He then moved his attention to the legs of the T-X as he began to remove them, carefully placing the limbs in a corner of the shed.

John now had his attention set on the breast plate of the machine. It was stronger and slightly heavier, but he knew that it would hold up better in battle. He made pretty quick work of removing it and placed it in the pile that was now starting to from in the corner. He turned and looked over to Cameron with an apologetic look on his face as he began to speak.

"Cameron do you think that there is anything else that we are going to need from this machine? I mean… is there anything else that is compatible with your system?"

Cameron walked over to the machine and looked at it very carefully with readings about specifications displaying in her HUD. She reached over and grabbed a wire cutter and a hex wrench and began to remove the power supply from the machine. She placed it gently into a box labeled 'Radiation'.

Cameron turned back to look at John and informed him that there were no other parts that she would be able to use from the machine and that they should begin to work before they took too much time. She gave him a comforting smile and removed the rest of the machine from the table and slowly removed her clothing and proceeded to place herself on the table.

John took a deep breath and walked over to Cameron. He kept telling himself that this was all for the best, but no matter which way he looked at this current situation that he found himself in, he was basically tearing her apart.

"Cameron are you ready for this?"

"Yes I am, are you sure that you are ready for what you are about to do?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be. I have to learn to do this one day or another anyway seeing as though I plan to spend the rest of my life with you. Go ahead and shut off the system that powers your endoskeleton." John answered while slowly leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. He had let his lips linger there for a few moments before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his retractable pocket knife. He pushed the button the side and the place made it self known. The low light of the shed was more than enough to shine and reflect off the perfectly sharpened cutting instrument.

With another deep look into her eyes and a very deep breath, he began to make the first incision in her chest, figuring to get the hardest one done first. He began at each of her shoulders and cut a line into the center of her chest, he then cut down to a little over where her naval was. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes as he was doing this making it harder for him to see straight. He reached up and wiped his eyes and continued to work. He placed the knife on the table next to her and with both hands, opened her chest cavity, exposing the glimmering coltan that took residence under her skin and allowed the flaps of skin to fold to the side of her body.

John walked over to his little pile of T-X parts and grabbed the chest plate and placed it between her legs. He reached over to his tool box and grabbed the hex bit and placed it into his screwdriver. He began to remove bolt after bolt until he reached the last one. He looked up at Cameron who was watching him intently, making sure that he was still ok to be doing this. He saw that there was no pain in her eyes or expressed on her face, just a look of interest and longing. He reached into her chest cavity and pulled off the coltan chest plate. He moved over to his small "work bench" as he called it that was once filled with nothing but spare computer parts and placed her chest plate there. He walked back over to Cameron and grabbed the plate that was between her legs and stopped… He took notice of her power supply. It was gleaming in the light of this little shed. That was her life. That was her heart… and he was able to look at it. It had a few lights on it that were flickering on and off. He looked over to Cameron and smiled as he placed his head into her chest and planted a small kiss on her 'heart.'

"No matter what anyone says Cameron, you have a heart to me… and forever you will know that my DNA resides in your heart." He smiled and resumed working.

John didn't take notice of the tears that were sliding down the side of Cameron's face as he did that. He really, truly, and absolutely loves her. She was made of metal, but he told her that she was a person… he really believes it. He is hers for as long as he would have her.

He carefully placed the new breast plate into her chest and stood back, making sure that all the holes were perfectly lined up. He then placed all the screws into each hole and tightened them down to specification. He pulled the flaps of skin and stretched them back over her chest and proceeded to use 'skin glue' to keep the wound closed and together.

John once again picked up his knife and moved to work on her arms and legs. About 4 hours later his work was completed. She was riddled with lines from where he had cut into her flesh and removed it or replaced it. She really wouldn't be able to go out in public unless she was completely covered up.

"Ok Cameron, I want you to go ahead and turn the system back on and run a test. I want to make sure that everything works and is in place."

'_Endoskeletal system coming back online._

_Rerouting power to system…_

_WARNING FOREIGN PARTS DETECTED!!!_

_Running system scan…_

_Replaced entire left and right arms. Parts are from a prototype T-X model. Systems operating at 220% Efficiency. _

_Replaced entire left and right legs. Parts are from a prototype T-X model. Systems operating at 233% Efficiency. _

_Replaced chest plate…_

_New parts will make this system 453% better in combat.'_

Cameron smiled as she looked over to John while she flexed her fingers and toes. She could feel the utter strength that was now under her control. She slowly made her way off of the table and bent her legs and arms. She looked over to John who was waiting to hear the results of her scan.

"My system is operating at 453 percent. This major upgrade was a perfect success. Give me about 10 minutes to test out this new system and I will meet you back inside the house. Please wait for me in the kitchen until my return." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and dressed herself. She walked outside of the shed and to the street. It was 5:44 in the morning. She would have ample time to test out her system without causing unwanted attention being drawn.

She walked into the middle of the street and looked both ways to see if she could find a trace of any car. With nothing to be found, she slowly starting jogging towards the park about 5 miles away from the house. She increased her speed in small increments. She had reached her max speed of her old system which was 28 miles per hour. 'I'm not even registering a 50 percent use in these legs… let's see what they can really do.' She thought to herself as she put 100 percent into her legs. The world around her was slowly beginning to blur as her speed was now reaching 64.6 miles per hour maxed out. She gradually slowed down to a stop in front of a tree.

Cameron took in the sight of the tree with a wide spread smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around the tree and began to apply upward force to it. Hearing the tree's roots grown under the stress that was her max before this upgrade, she applied all her force and the tree was completely uprooted from the ground. She smiled to herself as she began to sprint back towards the house.

This really was a major upgrade… she would be able to protect John in ways that she never once thought were even possible. He really was going to be a great leader in the future… and he just made sure that she was going to be there to enjoy it.

She opened the front door to the house and walked to the kitchen which didn't seem as far away as it once did. She calculated that she was walking faster than normal due to the new parts in her system and slowed her pace. She walked into the kitchen with a beaming smile on her face as she looked over towards John.

"The parts operated well I take it." He had a bright smile on his face with just the right amount of teeth showing. He was completely ecstatic. His first major operation on a Terminator was a complete success. He couldn't be happier.

"Yes, _my_ new parts operated fantastically well. I'm much faster and stronger. This will make me much more effective to protect you John. Thank you for this." She walked over to John and took him into an embrace and with her new strength; she made sure that she didn't crush him.

John took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom unaware of the danger that lurked around the neighbor hood looking for the Connor residence.

**Well there you go... another chapter down and another chapter soon to come. I have to admit that the ending of the chapter i wasnt too fond of... but i want there to be some sort of little cliffhanger (didnt really have a cliffhanger this time) Cause the other way that i ended the chapter almost made it sound like the story was finished... Hell no i have too many ideas to finish this story... might make a sequel here in a little while... but this story is far from over :-D remember... please review... it makes me feel special... and you want to make me feel special right? Thought so... i know you do ;D**

**By the way... This chapter is named: Cameron's Upgrade... i really wanted to call the chapter Cameron 2.0... but i thought that would be a bit of a spoiler for this chapter. Well... so is Cameron's upgrade... well fuck... didnt really think of that... *thinks about going back and replacing the name... that would be too much work... oh well***


	16. TOK TX

**A/N - I would first and foremost like to thank the people that have left reviews: Kaotic2, olischulu, gypsy069, brjto, XxDeathStarxX, The1Russter (I still can't believe that i have made it onto YOU'RE favorite author page... holy shit its an honor :-D), ljm, and Nyrki. **

**I wrote this chapter with a small idea in my head... i started it off with a T888 and Cameron defeating it... but i thought it was time to unleash a new Terminator towards the book. I know that the I950 has been used in many other books and hopefully this chapter will not dissappoint. Here it is.... chapter 16... Please Enjoy **

**PS and as i always say... please read and review... it makes my day :]**

John awoke the next morning to see his beautiful protector sitting in his computer chair looking out the window. He hadn't been sure if she had realized that he was awake yet, if she did, she didn't acknowledge it. He got up from his bed and groggily walked over to her and placed his arms around her shoulders as she leaned her head into his chest.

He looked out the window trying to gauge what she was looking at but he couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary.

"Anything interesting going on out there in the real world?"

"Yes there is. That purple car has circled the block 14 times in the past 3 hours. I have tried a cybernetic scan and can see that it is putting off similar signals the newer style Terminators do, but I can see that it has a heart beat. The only conclusion that I can come to is that it is an Infiltrator model 950."

"Wait… what?! What the hell do you mean an Infiltrator model 950?"

Cameron swiveled around in her chair to face John. "The I-950 Infiltrator is a purely organic Infiltrator deployed by Skynet. The I-950s are specialist Infiltrators, rather than Terminators, and expected to operate independently to do superior work without requiring constant reinforcement. Scientists working for Skynet assisted in the development of the I-950 Infiltrators due to the twisted belief that eradication of humanity was a required step in the healing of the planet after the Judgment Day."

John paced back and forth around his room and couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was a bit much. An organic Terminator? What the hell would that make it… half human?

John took a seat at the edge of his bed and took in a deep breath. "Cameron how hard are these things to kill?"

"With the upgrades that I have received from the T-X, this machine does not compare. It would not be hard for me to defeat it at all. What I'm wondering is why this hybrid is even here right now. I could incapacitate the I-950 while you prepare something to hold it down with. It is much stronger than a human, but does not have the strength of a true Terminator."

"That's the plan then, let me go tell mom and Derek." John walked out of his room and downstairs to the living room. John was seated at his normal place on his couch and Sarah was in the process of burning the pancakes that she was making. John walked into the kitchen and motioned for her to follow him into the living room. Cameron was already in the living room sitting down next to Derek on his couch wearing a set of long blue jeans with one of John's long sleeved black button up shirts. "We got some important shit to talk about."

John had Cameron explain to them both what a model I-950 was and they were both in shock. Cameron seemed a little smug since neither she nor John had informed them of her recent upgrade to hybrid TOK-T-X.

"Derek, you and mom need to try to find a warehouse or something where we can keep this thing from getting loose once Cameron knocks it out. It's not like a normal Terminator apparently, she said that she could deliver a good blow to the head and knock the CPU temporarily offline."

"Well that seems like a plan that we would easily be able to accomplish, but what about you two. I'm sorry Cameron, but I know that you are a strong Terminator, but this is an advanced machine…"

John smiled and shot a look over to Cameron who still had the same smug smile stuck on her face. "Well in concerns with Cameron… I guess you can call her Cameron 2.0. She's been upgraded."

Derek and Sarah's jaws almost hit the floor. What does he mean that she has been upgraded? How the hell can you upgrade a fucking Terminator? This has to be a joke… look at the smug smile on Cameron's face. Yeah it's a joke, it's a hoot.

"Ha ha very funny… I get it. Tease your mother and uncle today. That's great, now how are we really planning on stopping this new Terminator?"

John chuckled a little bit as he walked towards Cameron and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't a joke. She really has been upgraded. She will be the one talking down this new machine. You really have got to stop underestimating Cameron. She really is one of a kind now."

Cameron reached up and gave his hand a slight squeeze in her appreciation of being called one of a kind. Derek and Sarah exchanged confused glances at one another then to Cameron.

"Ok here… let me explain. You guys remember the T-X that tried to kill Cameron. Well I got an idea stuck in my head after that short fight and thought about it hard and long. What if we were to take some of the parts from the T-X and put them into Cameron… make her stronger, faster, more durable. Last night we did just that. I replaced her arms and legs with that of the T-X including her chest plate. She is no longer a TOK-715… she is now a TOK T-X."

It had become apparent to Derek and Sarah that John was no longer joking… he really had upgraded Cameron. How much stronger did he really make her...?

"Cameron, how strong did John make you?"

"There is an overall 453 percent increase in strength, speed, and durability. There is no chance that any T-888 can do much damage to me."

453 percent?! Sarah looked over to John with nothing but pride in her eyes. He took a Terminator that was trying to kill him, used his ability to the best of his knowledge and created something better than what Skynet could have thought of. He really was turning into his future self rather quickly.

"We still have Cameron's original parts in storage incase something should happen which we would need a replacement. She would go back to her original strength. But now for more pressing issues, we have a Terminator, but not really a Terminator, skulking around the neighborhood looking for us right now as we speak. We have to do something about this."

"Ok John, you and… _super tin_ _miss_ over there, go and get this Terminator. Derek and I will secure a warehouse somewhere in the area for you." Sarah then glanced over to Cameron, "Take care of my son for me."

"I will. Nothing will happen to him."

Sarah and Derek started gathering weapons and money. They walked out to their truck and drove off, leaving John and Cameron alone in the house. (Get your damn mind out of the gutter; they're after a Terminator… [not that it didn't cross my mind either while writing this]). Cameron walked to the front window of the house waiting for the purple car to make another pass of the neighborhood.

A few hours later Cameron had motioned for John to join her at the front window as they both watched the car make a pass around the block once more. Cameron leaped into action as soon as the car had passed their house. She sprinted out of the house and caught up to the car with ease. She put her hand into the open window, jammed her feet into the ground bring up a bit of asphalt, and caused the car to spin 180 degrees to a stop. The machine in the car looked at Cameron with wide eyes as the last thing it saw was her fist impacting his left temple. Cameron pushed the machine over to the passenger side of the car as she climbed into the driver's side and motioned for John to follow them.

John ran as fast as his human legs would take him to the kitchen to grab his keys, then he sprinted into the garage getting into his Trans Am. He backed it out of the driveway and caught up with Cameron in the little purple Dodge Neon she was now driving. He pulled out his cell phone and entered his mother's number into it.

Sarah explained with explicit detail where to bring the machine. Once they got to the warehouse which was secluded with large buildings surrounding it, the door to the warehouse opened as Cameron and John drove their cars into the massive warehouse. John noticed the exhaust note that his car was making as he drove into the warehouse with the echo it provided. '_This car really does scream future leader of man kind. Fuck the viper, I LOVE this car!'_

John got over his self and got out of the car to join Cameron who was in the process of removing the unconscious hybrid out of the car. She placed him into a steel chair in the center of the room and proceeded to tie his arms and legs in a very large steel chain that Derek had purchased at a local hardware store. She intertwined the chains together so escape would not be possible.

John and Cameron had walked out of the room leaving Derek and Sarah to stand watch over the machine. John placed his arm gently around Cameron's shoulders as they walked back into the part of the warehouse containing the cars. They both leaded up against the rear of the Trans Am as John was the first one to speak.

"What type of information are we expecting to get out of this hybrid Cam?"

She turned her attention to John and smiled slightly. "I'm not really sure what kind of information we are going to get out of it… if we even get any. Its pain threshold is drastically higher than that of a human, but it still does feel pain. I'm sure the idea of torture doesn't really appeal to you John, so if you wish I will be the one doing it. It would make you feel better I think."

John inhaled deeply and sighed at the thought of Cameron torturing another person, never alone another machine. He looked back at her and his smile turned into a straight line as his lips pursed together. "No, I will not let you do it. I'm going to be the one that tortures that machine in there. I have to do this one day or another, might as well be today. All I want you to do is make sure that my mom isn't there to watch me do it. Take her somewhere nice. Derek and I will take care of this."

"I'm sure that the chains will hold but I want to make sure that nothing happens to you. I wanted to be there just incase something would happen."

"Well you said that this machine was basically more human than machine right?"

"Yes… but that doesn't mean that it shouldn't be considered dangerous. It is still very very dangerous against a human."

John closed the gap between himself and Cameron and placed a loving kiss on her lips and looked directly into her eyes. "Look, I'm going to have Derek with me, and you know that he isn't one to take chances. I'm sure that he has brought an arsenal of weapons with him… I'm sure since the last time that we fought the T-X he still has is Raufoss rounds with him. If that was able to take down a T-X I'm sure that it would be no problem against this little human machine."

The thought of Derek with his Raufoss rounds did seem to visibly relax Cameron; still the thought of her leaving John alone with a machine didn't really seem smart. If John wanted to get some information out of this machine, it would be better if she was around, but if he thought it was better for her to take out Sarah, she would do just that.

John placed a soft kiss on Cameron's forehead and walked back towards the room. The machine chained in the chair was beginning to come around and was looking around the room wide eyed.

"Mom, I want you and Cameron to go get something to eat. Take your time, we aren't going anywhere."

His mother began to protest but before she could get a word out she noted the look in John's eyes that said that he had already made this decision final. With a huff, she and Cameron walked out of the room.

"Hey Cameron… You can drive stick… I know you can, here," John tossed her the keys to the Trans Am, "Take care of my mother. Make sure that nothing happens to my mother. I love you."

Cameron caught the keys in her and smiled back at John. She knew that he knew that she loved him so there was no need to say the words back at him. She walked towards the Trans Am and left the warehouse leaving Derek and John alone with the machine.

"Derek, here is the plan, I'm sure that you packed enough Raufoss rounds to make sure that we can kill this machine very easily. It's mainly human… so we can be safe enough with those rounds. I want you to stand guard as I try to get some information out of this machine."

"You got it General, Sir." Derek gave his salute and went to retrieve his gun out of the truck.

John walked into the room and walked towards the machine. The machine seemed to recognize him as his eyes focused on the young face of the would-be general.

"Yeah I know you know who I am."

"You're General John Connor, but you look much younger than I would have anticipated."

John smiled at the thought that not even Skynet would know that he would travel 8 years into the future. "Yes I am John Connor. What was your plan with your charade of driving circles around my block? You know that we would have seen you, but you thought we were just going to run, you thought wrong. We don't run, we fight."

"Well just to let you know General, I'm not going to give you any information that you seek. I'm not one to turn on my kind."

"And what kind is that? Human…? Machine…? You're a fucked up prodigy of a fucked up computer system pent on taking over the world. You're a fuck up of both worlds. Half human half machine." John literally spit into the direction of the machine. "You're unwanted in both worlds. Machines look down on you for you're weaknesses, and we look down on you because you are worthless to us. You have already made your choice to serve Skynet, to try to kill all humans."

"Yes, that is true." The machine said without a hint of guilt in its voice.

John walked out of the room and towards the truck where Derek was sitting. He reached into the bed of the pickup and pulled out a large tool box. He walked back into the room and placed the toolbox at the feet of the hybrid Terminator, and pulled out the retractable knife that he had used when replacing the parts of Cameron.

"You really think that you can scare me with a blade John? That has to be one of the most stupid ideas that your mind can come up with. It's pathetic."

John laughed slightly at what the machine has just told him as he pushed the button on the knife causing the blade to reveal itself. It was perfectly sharpened causing a glint of a reflection in the walls as he moved it around in his hands.

John walked over besides the machine and ran his finger across the blade. "You know that this knife has done so much more harm that I could ever inflict on you. I have done this with this knife that I would never want to ever do again." John placed the knife against the neck of the Terminator to which it visibly jumped. "And I thought you said that you weren't scared of anything that I could come up with. That this was some sort of… how you said it… Stupid human idea?" John laughed.

John walked over and kneeled in front of the machine, and looked it directly into its eyes. "I know that you aren't such a machine as you are putting yourself off to be, you still have a bit of human left in you. The human part that feels fear, pain, and guilt. There has to be something in you that know that was I'm doing is wrong. Having a 17 year old kid put a knife into your Gorram neck really has to be fucked up does it?" John stood up and slowly walked around the machine again. "You know… It doesn't have to be this way. I've never tortured anybody in this time line so far. In the future I know that I have tortured grays and traitors alike. They are no longer human to me… they have turned their backs on the human race, they don't deserve to live. You have a chance to redeem yourself. You can fight for the human that is still left in you. You can have a chance to make something of your otherwise meaningless life."

John took a second to look at the face of the machine that was twisted in confusion as thought it was thinking of an answer to give him. It was something that John himself didn't even expect. "Not all machines are bound to the programming made by Skynet, I know of this for a fact. It's not too hard to bypass programming protocols. I could give you an asylum, a place to escape Skynet… a place to stand and fight, somewhere you would be safe."

Derek had walked in on John's speech and stood motionless in the door to the room. John was actually giving this machine a choice, a choice either to join the resistance or to die. Derek took note of the machines face which seemed twisted in confusion. It looked as though the machine was seriously debating John's offer. He really didn't know what to make of it. There had been times in the future where John had told him that machines had their own choices. That some chose to rebel against Skynet and some chose to fight for it, towards the demise of the human race. Derek had never believed John nor wanted to think of the possibility of a machine having its own 'free will' but this wasn't the first time that Derek had seen this possibility from a machine.

Remembering back to when Cameron was in the car, ready to be terminated at his hands, John had stubbornly reinserted Cameron's chip into her skull and asked her the question 'are you here to kill me'. The dumb fuck then placed a 9mm in her hands as if he were asking for death. To his surprise the machine looked at John and placed the gun back into his hands. Later John had explained that she had chosen to override her termination protocol. That was why when John had the chance he went into her chip and began to delete all the original Skynet programming. Derek was convinced that John really could lead human kind to victory… but could he also lead machine kind? That was something that was yet to be seen.

"Project Angel. Project Angel was a research program instituted by Serena Kogan, a scientist at Cyberdyne Systems Genetic Division. It focused on cybernetics and the end goal of the project was the creation of the hybrids… mechanical bodies from which humans can continue to live after their natural bodies had ceased to function."

"Serena Kogan?" John asked with a slight confused look on his face.

"Serena Kogan was a scientist working for the Cyberdyne Systems Genetics Division and was dying of terminal cancer. While working for Cyberdyne, she was head of Project Angel, which sought to use cybernetics to prolong and save human lives. This project used the bodies of executed prisoners who had donated their bodies to medical research. One of these subjects was Marcus Wright, who Serena approached multiple times to attempt to get him to give his consent. She received it the day of his execution in exchange for a kiss. Kogan died of her cancer an unspecified time before Cyberdyne was purchased by the Air Force, before which she had made several breakthroughs in cellular regeneration."

"So the Air Force now owns this program created by this Serena Kogan?"

The machine lowered its head in defeat. "Yes… there is nothing that we can do to get this program back from the Air Force.

John turned his head as he knew the sound that his car made coming down the street and turned towards Derek, "They're back."

John stood in the middle of the warehouse as Cameron pulled the Trans Am back into the center of the room. She and Sarah stepped out of the car. Cameron ran over to John and put her arms around him and gave him on hell of a hug…

"Can't… breathe…" John gasped as Cameron let go of him. She was just so happy to see him since she had left him alone with a machine. John then stated to tell Cameron and his mother everything that the machine had divulged in the time that he had with it… explaining everything about Serena Kogan and her involvement with Cyberdyne Research. Sarah was more appalled than anything from what he was telling her. Cameron seemed to take it in with stride.

"Cameron there is one more favor that I have to ask from you. I'm planning on allowing this machine to go… either that or join our forces. It had the choice of either dying or giving me information and it chose the latter. So I want you to cut its chains and give it the option to leave if it feels the need to do so. I know that you are more than capable of dealing with this machine so I have no fear of being in the room while you do that."

"That will be no problem John; I just want to make sure that you are prepared that if the machine does choose to attack me, that I will have to destroy it."

"Oh yeah, I'm fully prepared for that." John stated bringing Cameron into a lovingly hug. He hated the thought of her destroying something, but he noticed that he really didn't care anymore what was going on around him as long as the people that he loved weren't dying in the middle of it.

Cameron walked into the room with John following close behind her. The machine went wide eyed as soon as it saw Cameron.

"You're a class TOK-715 Terminator aren't you?"

Cameron knowing that she was no longer classed a 715 Terminator smiled and acknowledged his statement as if it were the truth.

"John ordered me to cut your chains and free you. If you want to join us you are more than welcome… but other than that…" She cut the chains that were once holding the machine in place, "You are free to go."

As soon as Cameron stated the last words the machine jumped on Cameron and pinned her to the wall. He then started hitting Cameron repeatedly across the face as thought he thought that he could actually hurt her. If this was in the past when Cameron was still a 715 Model Terminator, this machine would have the upper hand in speed. Cameron was no longer a 715 Terminator; she was now a TOK T-X. She had the upper hand. She grabbed the machine by the neck and hoisted it off into the hair and its limbs were flailing to attack her. She took the assailant and flung it into the nearest wall. The hybrid bounced off the wall with a sickening thud.

The machine got up from the ground and looked at Cameron with a confused look on its face. This was not suppost to happen, it was faster than the 715 was and this was going against everything that was repeating in its CPU.

Cameron walked over to the machine as it tried to duck out of the way as Cameron grabbed it by the ankle and slammed it once again into the wall. Cameron figured that it wasn't necessary but decided that she would use all of her force to cripple the would-be Terminator. While maintaining hold of its ankle, she crushed the bones that made up the machines joint. It screamed in agonizing pain. Cameron then flung it to the other side of the room slamming into the purple car that it was driving, crushing in the side.

John looked over to Cameron who was closing the gap between her and the machine and said, "We gave you the chance to leave or join us. You chose neither. I'm sorry to let you know that you have chosen death. I will no accept any other answer from you. You have nothing else to give me. You will die here… today."

Cameron closed the gap on the machine and took its arms, one in each of her hands. She lifted the machine up from the ground and started to apply pressure in some sick game of tug-o-war. The machine was screaming and screaming when all of a sudden the left arm finally gave way and ripped itself from the body of the machine. Cameron threw the arm to the side and with the hand that she now had free, placed her hand around the machines neck. John heard a sickening crack as the machine stopped moving and lay motionless on the ground near the car at Cameron's feet.

John walked over to the machine and moved its head in his hands acknowledging that it was dead. "It's such a shame to have to kill these machines; they really could make the difference in the war against the machines. Skynet would not ever think of having his machines one day fighting against him." John took one more look towards the machine and walked towards Cameron.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that. I wish it would have chosen to have been on our side, but since it attacked you, I knew that you would not let it leave her alive. Thank you for protecting me."

"Your gratitude is not required, you know that John… but you're welcome anyway."

***A Few Hours Later***

John, Derek, and Sarah sat side by side on Derek's couch as Cameron stood in front of the main window of the house watching for any would-be threats in the neighborhood.

"So what we know so far is that this Serena Kogan has created some sort of R&D for the Air Force that allows them to create hybrid machines after one of their soldiers had died. This isn't good John. We have to find a way to break into the AF R&D division and remove this program or knowledge from their hands. This is exactly what Skynet is looking for."

"I know mom, but we really have to plan this out. We can't just go in there and say, 'Hey give us your shit or we will kill you'. That really doesn't work like it does in the movies. Anyway, we really have to plan this one out. With Cameron as strong as she is now, I know that we will have the upper advantage, but I want to make sure that nothing happens to her."

"I hate to say this, but I want to make sure that nothing happens to her either, I have kind of gotten attached to the meta--- Cameron. She makes a good team mate and a good protector for John. She deserves to be on our team. She has earned my trust." Derek stated with a small smile he directed towards Cameron.

"This coming from the big bad, beat my ass cause I don't want to do a mission with metal Derek? What the fuck happened to Derek and who the fuck are you?" John stated with a laugh in his voice.

"Damnit John leave me the fuck alone." Derek stated taking a swig from his beer.

John took a look at everyone sitting and standing in the room. His thoughts were made up and so he sat back down on the couch next to Derek.

"So it's final then. We're going to attack the USAF. This should be something for the books." He looked over towards Cameron who was smiling at him." But with her… this should be easy as fuck. God be with us during this attack…"

**A/N - There you have it... over 5k words in a single day... i have to say that im even amazed with myself. This was a chapter that i thought would have had to been broken down into many other chapters... but i didnt feel like making the scene go on that long... Now here it comes... (Im sorry for everyone that is serving in the USAF, i appreciate your duty and respect to this country, this is only for the book... no offence to the USAF at all) the fight against the United States Air Force. Lets see what happens in the next chapter (I dont even know yet since i havnt written it. Lol) Anyway, i hoped that you all liked this chapter. Please leave feedback to let me know what you think. Thanks :D**

**Dragon Seraphin**


	17. Placing Trust in Weaver

**A/N - Ok... i want to let you all know that this chapter is just an intro into the next chapter. A little bit of BG information... you know. I wasnt really happy with the first part of the chapter... but after writing it over 20 times... i guess this is the best that i could come up with. I really hope that you like the Character interaction in this chapter... it goes a little bit more indepth between Cameron and Derek... not to mention... John kicks Derek's ass... i knew you all would like that :p**

**I would like to thank all the people who have left reviews for my previous chapter - The1Russter (Loved your review as always), brjto, olischulu, Nyrki, gypsy069, XxDeathStarxX (Actually i read about Summer Glau driving a Trans Am... i get that... i know what you thought... but i actually have a 2002 Trans Am (Firehawk) in my garage. Its a great car... 5.7 Ltr 6Spd Manual... I love it... thats why i put it in the book Lol) and last but not least, Lover of Fantasy... Thank you for adding me to your favorites.... Anyway... please enjoy the next chapter. Please read and review...**

John sat on the edge of his bed and looked over to Cameron who appeared to be sleeping on his bed. In all actuality she was in her standby mode going over the past days events. John glanced down at his watch and noticed that Cameron had been in standby for more than 13 hours. He walked back to his computer and began doing more research on the USAF's Project Angel. His previous efforts yielded no results… as was the case with this search. John was about to get up from his chair when his cell phone rang. He didn't know the number but had a gut feeling that he wanted to take this call.

As soon as John heard the voice on the other end of the phone, his heart began to pound as his face began to turn red with rage. It was Catherine Weaver.

"What in the hell do you want? Why the hell are you calling me? Your so called T-X almost killed Cameron and me."

"As I said Mr. Connor, I do not mean any harm. The T-X was captured and we thought that we had erased all of the Skynet Protocols. I was mistaken. I did not know that it was going to attack you and your machine Mr. Connor, but believe me when I say to you, that I am not here to kill you, nor her."

For some unbenouced reason John wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. He allowed her to continue talking about how she wanted to help him and that it was not her fault the machine had gone bad. John then told Weaver that Cameron had defeated an I-950 model Terminator that gave information about Project Angel and that had peaked Weaver's interest. She said that she would do some investigating and that she would call back at a later time with a meeting date. After hanging up the phone John got out of his chair and once again sat on his bed and watched Cameron.

'_Well I know that Cameron is going to be a little pissed about Weaver, but I wonder how my mother is going to handle this situation. She is going to lose it… I know it… I see it coming.' _John thought as he ran his fingers up and down Cameron's leg. It had been almost 14 hours when she began to stir from her standby. She reached out her hand and found John, squeezed lightly, and smiled. It was a good feeling for him that no matter what happens, before she can even see, she was always looking for him.

"Evening Cam… how'd it go?"

"I ran a detailed analysis of the previous events and everything checked out normal. So far with the recent upgrades to my system, everything still seems to be working out."

"Heh…" John inhaled deeply "…you're probably going to be a little bit pissed off with me…"

Cameron immediately sat up in bed and gave John her famous emotionless stare.

"I just got off of the phone with Catherine Weaver about 15 minutes ago. She said that it was not her intention or her fault that the T-X went bad. She thought that she had deleted all of the Skynet programming… or protocol… or something like that, and that it wasn't her fault. She said that she made a mistake."

"Does she realize that mistake almost cost you you're life? Does she realize that machine almost destroyed my chip?" At this point Cameron was raising her voice. "DOES SHE REALIZE THAT WITHOUT ME YOU WILL DIE?!" Cameron screamed as loud as she could.

John slowly shrunk away from the cyborg as fear began to hurl itself around his body. He hadn't ever seen her reacting like this. Cameron's hands were resting on the headboard of the bed which now had to pieces of wood broken out of it. Cameron heard the cracking and snapping of the wood and looked downwards towards her hands which were now bleeding, covered in splinters, and she was holding two huge pieces of wood from the headboard.

She looked over to John who appeared to have slowly backed away from her. She realized that she was the one who was now scaring John, her love. She looked at the fear that was now readily seen on his face and a lonesome tear fell down her face. She dropped the pieces of wood that was in her hands and turned away from John.

Her voice, merely a whisper, "I'm sorry John. I didn't mean to frighten you."

John looked at her reaction and scooted on the bed towards her, placing his arms around her shoulders and pressing her back into his chest. He allowed himself a few minutes to release the fear from his body as he took in a few deep breaths.

"Cameron look, I know that you're angry about this. You don't think that I was angry with her too? I was enraged with the fact that the machine that she said was suppost to protect me, tried to kill you? If she killed you, she would have killed me. That's all there is to it. You are my life. You are my soul… You make me who I am."

"I still don't trust her."

John held Cameron by the shoulders as he laid onto the bed with her at his side, he took her chin with his hand and lifted it so he could look into her deep chocolate pools. "You have every right not to trust her. I don't trust her. I don't even know what's going on, but what if she could be the ally that could help us win this war? What if her 'John Henry' really could do what she said it could? Wouldn't that be enough?"

"That would be enough, but what if she tries to kill you. What if she is the enemy that provides the victory for Skynet? What would happen then?"

"Well… then I guess we are all sons of bitches. If she tries to kill me, I know that even with your upgrades, you won't be able to defeat her, but as long as I am with you, I no longer fear death. As long as I'm with you, I'm alive."

Cameron looked down at her hands and then into his eyes. She hadn't even noticed that she was crying as John began to wipe the tears from her eyes. He slowly closed the gap between their faces and kissed her passionately.

A knock at the door separated the kiss. They both sat up in bed as Derek walked into the room. "Ugh… I didn't mean to interrupt anything, but I heard screaming here a few minutes ago and I wanted to know what was going on…"

"I was explaining something to Cameron; she got a wee bit angry and let herself lose control of her voice. Its nothing really to worry about right now, let mom know that I will be downstairs to explain everything in a few minutes."

Derek turned to leave the room, but as soon as he grabbed the door knob he turned around and looked directly at Cameron, "Your right Cameron. Without you, he would die. No matter how hard we fight… you're the one that has been protecting him." Without another word, Derek walked out of the room and left John and Cameron to ponder what he had just said.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder what's been going on in Derek's mind. I guess he's starting to come around. It's amazing that it has taken him this long to finally realize how much you really mean to me… and this family."

Cameron looked over to John as he was getting up from the bed. She extended her hand towards him, which he gracefully took, and she pulled him into a loving embrace. "John lets go explain to them the decision that you have made. I'm sure they will not be happy, but it's your decision, not theirs. I will follow you to the end of the world. I'm yours, always have been, and always will."

John smiled at her as he took her hand and walked downstairs to his awaiting family. John only had to spend a few minutes explaining to Derek and Sarah about the conversation that he had had with Weaver.

"John how can you trust that machine? She might have said that she didn't try to kill you, but sending you home with that fucking monstrosity was a mistake, a mistake that could have cost you your life."

"Mom, I already know all of this, you're preaching to the quire here. All I know is that I don't trust her right now. If she ever expects me to trust her, she will have to earn that trust, just as Cameron has."

Sarah turned to look at Cameron who apparently had been at a loss for words since Derek spoke in John's room.

"Cameron, what is your take on this? Are you going to let John walk back into that machines building without so much as a weapon?!"

Cameron broke out of her daze and stood up from the couch. She looked directly into Sarah's eyes, "You think that I would let John go anywhere near that machine without a weapon…? Sarah are you that naïve? I am a weapon. John will not be going there alone; he will be taking me along for the ride."

Sarah sat there opening and closing her mouth as though she was a fish. Cameron really did make a great point… she was a weapon, one of the best that there is in this time period. How could she not have thought of that?

John looked over to Derek who seemed to be going along with the plan. Apparently since he had started accepting Cameron more as a team player than a machine that could go bad at any moment, he had begun to see reason.

"I agree with Cameron and John. Let them have their crack at this. Maybe John is right… what if she is the ally that will turn the tides of this war? What if she really is the one that will help us finally defeat Skynet? What harm could it really do?"

"The only harm it could do Reese is that John could be killed before Judgment Day even arrives. He wouldn't get his chance to be the leader of the resistance because he would be 6 feet under the fucking ground."

This time John stood up from the couch and walked to the center of the room with his arms placed behind his back.

"Mom, this is something that I am going to do. This is war… we don't have time to bullshit and play with our dicks all day long. If Weaver could possibly help me defeat Skynet a few days earlier than I would have alone… I accept that help because it would mean less bloodshed. If John Henry can continue to reprogram Terminators for the resistance, we just might have the upper hand in this fight. We won't have to run and hide anymore, live like rats in a fucking tunnel. We could defeat Skynet… We _will _defeat Skynet." John looked around the room and found it to be silent. He had made his point, and no one could say a word against it.

For the next few days John trained with Cameron and Derek in fighting styles. Hand to hand combat would not do much against a machine, but it would make a human think twice about fucking with John Connor. For the first day or so, Derek had the upper hand in strength… but after a few fights with John, he lost his edge. John learned that his uncle would only fight with everything he had, so with a little bit of thinking (on Cameron's part) John realized that he was much faster than his uncle could ever hope to be.

The last fight that Derek and John had was one for the books. John apparently took all the hits that Derek though at him. It looked as though John was completely tired out and couldn't take anymore of the fight. He was fighting for air…

"So this is all the general has to offer? How the fuck could we all follow you? You're just weak as can be." Derek hadn't actually meant the words; he used them to light a fire under John's ass.

"Derek… do you really think that you are going to win?" John stated apparently completely out of breath.

Derek went to lunge at John… but to his surprise John ducked out of the way of the blow and locked his arm behind his back. "Doesn't feel that great to be the weak one does it Derek?" John then kicked the back of Derek's knee, buckling it, and knocked him to the ground. John placed a few well aimed hits into his uncle's ribs and then placed his knee on the apex of his uncle's throat.

"Looks can always be deceiving. Never think that you can win… all you can ever do is try to win. Derek you're a cocky son of a bitch… that's how I won." John removed the knee that was pinning his uncle's throat to the ground and reached out to help him up.

"The student becomes the master." Derek said with a smile.

"Either that… or the master becomes the student." John retorted with a great big smug smile on his face."

John grabbed the towel from his duffle bag and wiped the sweat from his face. He really was in a good mood since this was the first time that he had actually defeated his uncle in hand to hand combat. Derek was amazed that John had actually defeated him in such a short period of time. He was learning quicker than he had ever anticipated. This really was the General that he knew in the future.

As they walked back inside John heard his cell phone ring and ran up the stairs to answer it. He had been anticipating this call for the past few days now. He flipped open his phone and answered. The Scottish accent of the woman on the other end of the line made it clear that it was Catherine Weaver.

"Mr. Connor, I believe that I may have some information that may be useful to you. I have found out more about this 'Project Angel' that Serena Kogan was working on. Serena Kogan was a geneticist; she had a profound knowledge of human and machine counterparts and integration."

"Ok well tell me something that I don't know… the I-950 gave me that information before Cameron killed it."

"Well Mr. Connor, what you don't know is that Serena Kogan was a cyborg similar to Marcus, and she was actually in control of Skynet at one point."

John sat there for a few seconds trying to find the right words to say… "Well… I… did not know that."

"That is something that I am sure of Mr. Connor. She was the first of her kind, she died of terminal cancer in 2008, but she lived on in her machine form for a few years before she was destroyed. She was destroyed at the hands of a machine that was sent back in time, by you, to defeat Skynet."

"What do you mean that I sent back a machine to kill her?"

"Exactly what I said Mr. Connor, you sent back the T-800 Model 101 that killed her. She died by your hands, and I have to say that was a very good thing Mr. Connor. If she would have continued to survive… she would have amassed quite an army of hybrid machines."

"Well the flaw in that plan is that the machines that she was making were weak. They weren't like Cameron or you were they? They were half human… they weren't a true machine… they weren't made to fight… they were made to infiltrate."

"This is true Mr. Connor, I believe that we should be having this conversation face to face. I will set up an appointment with my secretary tomorrow afternoon. If you would not mind showing up, we could have a decent converstation. I hope that you don't mind that I ask Cameron to come as well. I have a few things that I would like to discuss with her as well."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't leave Cameron out of the loop if my life depended on it."

"That is good to hear Mr. Connor. That is very good to hear. I look very much forward to seeing you tomorrow. Please take care of yourself."

"I will."

The line went dead as John flipped his phone closed. John was sure that Cameron had heard the entire conversation and wouldn't bother to talk to her about it. He had made sure that Cameron was going to be there with him tomorrow… that just made him more nervous… he was scared for her safety over his. He finally realized that it didn't matter what happened to him, as long as she was safe, nothing in the world could bother him. It was going to be a long night… he was sure that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep…. Hopefully it would be a good day in the morning…

**A/N - As i said above... i really wasnt happy with this chapter... but after so many rewrites i couldnt help but publish it... anyway... i know this chapter didnt have much action or anything in it... but i hope you liked it anyway... the next chapter will be better.... i hope... please read and review :-D**


	18. Breaking Dawn

**A/N first of all i would like ot thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter... as crappy as it was...--- oschulu, gypsy069, XxDeathStarxX, kaotic2, Nyrki... I thank you all for your reviews. I read everyone of the reviews that i get and i take them alll into consideration. I love reviews..... its the reason i keep on writing.... Please enjoy chapter 18**

Cameron was downstairs cleaning weapons moved upstairs upon hearing her name being called in his sleep. She deemed it as a nightmare from the way that he was almost whimpering her name, rather than calling it. He had been having more and more nightmares since the T-X had been defeated in the house. It was only when Cameron would lay with John, would he no longer have nightmares. It was Cameron by his side that would allow him a good night's sleep.

John woke up in a cold sweat and completely out of breath. He had just had another nightmare of the future war. The nightmare ended with the death of Cameron at the hands of another T-X, and then the T-X turned to face John with the glowing blue eyes of death. For the first time in his nightmare life, he welcomed death, for he couldn't live without Cameron.

When John looked over to his alarm clock, the time read 6:30 in the morning. The sun was just beginning to rise and the orange glow started to fill his room with warmth. He looked over to his side to see Cameron smiling at him as she softly ran her fingers though his hair. John lost all control and crashed into her embrace. The thought of losing her was too large for him to bear.

"I thought I lost you." John whimpered into her chest.

"Shh, shh… its ok now, your with me, I'm here and I'm fine." Cameron cooed as she was trying to calm him down. She pulled him out of the embrace and smiled at him, then lightly kissed him on the lips. The kiss lingered on for a little more than expected as it broke into an all-out war of the tongues. Cameron, who was still a machine, always won the war of the tongues; apparently her tongue wasn't too fond of losing.

John reluctantly broke the kiss as his lungs screamed for air. He slowly reached his hand under the back of her shirt and gently caressed the skin underneath his hand. Cameron placed her hand upon John's bare chest as she began to move her position herself on her side to gain better access to him. He softly kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear as Cameron elated a small moan from deep within her.

John's hands reached the hem of her shirt as he pulled up begging Cameron to remove it, allowing him to see her in all of her glory. Cameron complied as always and helped him remove her shirt. She was wearing a light purple colored bra that was bathed in a warm orange glow which made the bra even nicer than it was. John closed the gap between himself and Cameron and pushed his body on hers as he passionately kissed her. John fumbled with the clasp of the bra for a few moments before the bra gave up and it unhooked.

"If I wasn't sure John, I would say that you are trying to seduce me." Cameron stated coyly.

"Your damn right I'm trying to seduce you. I've been trying to seduce you for months now. Every damn time we get close to accomplishing that goal, someone has to go and fuck it all up."

Cameron giggled lightly as she got up from the bed and made her way over to the door. She opened it slightly as peered down the hallway and checked for any sounds that someone else was awake in the house. With everything apparently quiet and Sarah Connor still in her slumber, Cameron made her way back into the room and locked the door behind her. She then moved over near John's computer and grabbed the chair and wedged it between the door and the floor. John had given her so many chances to be happy; this was the time that she was going to try to return the favor. She was going to make him happy. She was going to give herself to him.

Cameron made her way back to the bed with John eying her with an arched eyebrow.

"What was that all about?"

"You said no matter how many times you have tried to seduce me, someone would 'fuck it up'. I wanted to make sure that no could possibly enter the room. They can make as much noise as they want, but they aren't getting into this bedroom this time." Cameron then straddled John as her bra was hanging loosely from her chest. John reached his hands up and slowly began to remove one strap at a time allowing her bra to hang from her breasts before swiftly dropping to the bed. John grabbed the bra and flung it across the room.

Cameron bent down and pushed her body against John's allowing her full breasts to rub against his chest. John's hands were softly rubbing up and down her back, reaching her shoulder blades, finally reaching her neck and hair; he pulled her into a deep ravenous kiss. His tongue begged for entry as she willingly obliged, as his tongue met hers, he kissed her as though she had never been kissed before. It was pure emotion and elation, John flipped Cameron onto her back and began to kiss the side of her neck as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

John then reached down and unbuttoned the jeans that Cameron was wearing and undid the zipper. He slowly pulled them down and deposited the unworn jeans to the floor. He sat up in bed and started at her in her glory. She was wearing a pair of pink lace panties which were once again bathed in the warm orange glow of the sun. He sat there for a few moments straddling Cameron while looking directly into her eyes.

"Good god you are so absolutely beautiful that I can't take my eyes off of you. I don't know what I would do if anything would ever happen to you… I couldn't live my life without you by my side. I love you, always have, and always will." John then leaned forward and softly placed kiss the space in between her breasts and looked at her. She smiled back at him basically telling him that everything he was going was fine. This was the first time that she actually gave her self to someone. She was always programmed for human interactions of the sexual nature, but she would never want anyone else to touch her in the ways that John had been touching her. This was why she was made, this was the main goal in her life, she wanted John Connor and John Connor wanted her.

Cameron smiled as she sat up in the bed to meet his face and kissed him vehemently on the lips. She moved down the side of his neck and down to his chest placing kissing on all the parts of his skin. He lifted his head and let out a small growl as she continued to kiss his chest. He pulled her face away and looked directly into her eyes and kissed her on the forehead. He slowly moved himself from on top of her and he was now standing at the edge of the bed. He smiled and grasped the top of her panties and slowly started to move them downwards off of her. She wiggled her hips to help him remove her panties a little easier and slid them completely off of her. She was now completely bare lying helpless in front of him.

There had been so many dreams that he had when she was naked in front of him, but this wasn't a dream. She was here… this was now… and she was… naked. He stood in front of the bed for a few moments and took her in. Making a photograph in his mind on how she looked. She was perfectly tanned with the orange sunlight bathing her skin in a loving, warm orange color. She tilted her head to the side and gave him a small but confused smile.

"No worries Cameron, I just want to make sure that I never forget this moment for as long as I live. I want to always remember you this way. The way that you look," John lifted his nose in the air and sniffed filling his nasal cavity with the smell of her beautiful strawberry scent. "And the way that you smell, I never want to forget this moment for as long as I live." John placed his knee beside Cameron as he once again straddled her and looked amorously into her eyes. This was the moment that he had dreamed of for months… if not years. This was the girl that he was going to plan his future around. This was… the future… Ms. John Connor.

Cameron smiled at John as she gently ran her hands up and down his bare back. She had a smile plastered on her face that was completely his… utterly his. He reached his hand downwards and placed it between her thighs and felt the warmth of her core at his hands. He reached up a little farther and felt the moisture of her core as she was anticipating his next move. She reacted more human than she thought she could. She was waiting for John… she loved him and now she was going to give her self to him.

There was a smashing sound coming from downstairs. Cameron immediately sat upright and grabbed her clothes off of the floor. She reached into John's computer desk and pulled out his Glock 9mm and walked towards the door. She broke the chair holding the door closed as well as the lock and part of the door frame as she pulled the door open. She ran downstairs to find a T-888 entering their kitchen.

Cameron grabbed the machine by the shoulders and lifted it into the air hurling it though the kitchen counter. The machine then turned and looked at Cameron with (what you would call) an aggravated look. Cameron reached the machine as 888 pushed her arms out of the way and pushed her though the wall and into the back porch. This was something that Cameron was not expecting; this machine was more than just a T-888 model. It was a bit more advanced, though it did not compare to her new upgrades.

Cameron got up from the ground as the machine was advancing upon her, she rolled to the side and kicked the back of the left leg of the machine forcing the knee joint to buckle and dropping it to the ground. She stood up and kicked the machine in the chest, causing the chest cavity of the machine to buckle under the stress of her powerful kick. As the machine stood up, there was a dent clearly visible in the center of its chest.

As the machine advanced towards Cameron, she grabbed it by the arm and flung it towards the shed in the back yard, completely destroying the shed in which John upgraded Cameron. When the dust cleared, the machine was getting onto its feet and reaching into its rear waistband to pull out a gun. The Terminator shot 8 rounds into Cameron's face, destroying tissue around her forehead and her cheeks. Cameron walked forward towards the machine with a purpose… and that purpose was the destroy it. She grabbed the machine's hand that was holding the gun and squeezed as hard as she could. The metal that was groaning under the pressure was ear loud. The machine dropped the gun and used its other hand to reach over to try to get Cameron from destroying its arm. Cameron only had to apply a little bit of pressure as the machine's arm began to bend and contort.

Cameron reached over and grabbed the machine's hand that was now on hers and squeezed once again causing the machine's hand to crumple under her superior strength. Once the hand was no longer of any use to the machine, Cameron had let go and focused all of her strength on destroying the machine. She reached out and pulled with all of her might, ripping the arm completely off of the machine in a shower of metal and sparks. The machine looked upon her with an utter look of surprise. It wasn't expecting this much of a fight from a TOK model Terminator.

Cameron looked in her hands and saw that she now held the complete arm of the Terminator in her hands. She dropped it to the floor and looked back to the machine. This wasn't the first time and it wasn't going to be the last time she ripped the arms off of a machine, but this one aggravated her a bit. She was planning on having a day worth of meaningful sex with John Connor and this machine decided to come into the house at the wrong time. Cameron walked over to the machine and pushed it into the tree along side of the shed that was now completely destroyed.

The machine looked over to Cameron with death in its eyes and marched towards her as though it had the advantage. It was sadly mistaken. It grabbed Cameron with its one free hand and pushed her against the house while trying to knee her in the side. Cameron reached over and ripped the other arm off of the machine leaving it a base torso with legs. It was now completely defenseless against another machine.

John walked out the door leading to the backyard and spoke directly to the machine.

"What is your mission?!"

"To kill John Connor and Cameron Connor. Secondary mission includes killing all of John Connor's Officers of the resistance."

"You are about to fail that mission."

At the same time when John stated that the machine was going to fail the mission, Cameron reached over to the Terminator and grabbed it by the head, twisting it to the point that it severed the connection to the power source. She had effectively destroyed a T-888 with minimal effort.

John looked over towards Cameron and flashed her a small smile. In the time that it took Cameron to defeat the Terminator, Sarah and Derek had finally made it outside and looked upon her and the machine.

"Your too late, she already took care of the threat. She heard the machine enter the front door and decided that it was no longer allowed to live. She is the hero of the day."

"John she isn't a hero, that's what she is made to do."

John turned towards his mother and looked her directly in the eyes. "She may be made to destroy other ,achines, but to me, she is the hero. She always kills the monster of the movie/book and she deservers all the credit. She put her life before ours to defeat this machine. She would and always could do it no matter how many T-888 come out way. She is here for me and only for me. So if you want to thank her for being alive… you can… she's standing right there."

**A/N i hope u all liked the chapter.... if you did... please R&R (read and review)**


	19. More than One

**A/N - Ok... for the first time i have actually gotten a few negative type reviews so hopefully this chapter can make up for it. As i said before, i do not care if the review is negative... it will critique my writing and make me strive to get that reviewer to leave a positive review. I would like to thank the people who did leave reviews:**

**olischulu - Im sorry that you didnt like the chapter but i have an idea that i will be posting at the end of this chapter if you would like to respond to that... Hopefully you like this chapter a little better. gypsy069 Thanks for your constant ego boosts :D XxDeathStarxX - i have the same thing for you at the end of the chapter reguarding an idea i have... so please respond to that one :P kaotic2 im sorry that my story has been going a little sidetracked, hopefully this chapter will change your mind with everything :D The1Russter - Well i never did mention that she had put her clothing back on. I guess you can be left to your mind on that one... but the way that i figure it, is that as she was getting out of John's bedroom she put on her panties, then as she was going down the stairs, she put on her shirt and pants. I dont know, maybe she got so fast with her upgrades that it was easier for her to do so in such a hurry. Leave it to you to always find the flaw in my plans :-P **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Without future delay... i present, Chapter 19 - More than One...**

The Connor family was standing in what used to be their living room. The front door had been completely demolished, all the furniture had been turned upside down and there was a gigantic hole in the kitchen wall leading out to the backyard.

"We're going to have to leave here before the police come."

"Just when you start to think of a place as a home… someone has to come and ruin all the fun." John looked over to Cameron and gave her a wink. Cameron smiled and returned the wink. Sarah saw the gesture but thought it best to leave it unquestioned.

"One bag, plus the guns… I'll make pancakes." Sarah stated before disappearing into what used to be the kitchen. Derek groaned lightly and got up from the couch gathering his belongings while John and Cameron proceeded upstairs to gather come clothing and personal effects.

John was in his room frantically throwing clothing around looking to find something. Cameron walked in and threw his Ipod Touch onto his bed.

"Now how did you know what I was looking for?"

Cameron smiled and sat on the corner of his bed. "When you've been with someone for a while, you can kind of read their mind. You can read their face and know what emotion they are feeling. Future you told me that."

"He must have known what he was talking about cause you can read me like I'm an open book." John laughed a little and walked over to Cameron. He leaned down and whispered romantically into her ear. "I promise Cameron, when the time is right, we will finish what we started this morning. I love you and I know that you love me. I want your first time to be fantastic; you know it's my first time too."

Cameron giggled and John smiled at her. She got up from the bed and walked back over to her room to get the rest of her clothing situated into her bag. John was a mess when it came to folding and just piled clothing upon scrunched clothing into his bag along with his laptop computer, and lastly placing his Ipod in the front pocket of the bag. Cameron on the other hand was meticulous about her organization. He had placed her clothing in the bag organized from color to size. She finished off by placing a few extra magazines for her 9mm on the top, then placed a few extra bullets in the front pouch of the bag incase John had been forgetting something.

She opened the last drawer and lifted a sparking little rock out of the bottom of it. It was the diamond that John had given to her when they first met. She smiled and recalled the memory as it played vividly on her HUD. A small smile spread across her face at the thought of the memory. She reached her hand into the bag and placed it into the set of purple leather boots that she had placed at the bottom of the bag. She zipped up the bag and made sure that nothing was out of place, nothing left behind to identify them.

She picked up her bag and walked back into John's room which was now looking more and more as though a hurricane had hit it. It was a complete mess. Cameron was looking from side to side until she found John stuffed in the closet trying to get as many clothes into the bag as he possibly could. How could she love someone that was this disorganized? He was stuffing clothing into the bag when he caught a whiff of her strawberry scent and smiled… allowing the smell to fill his nose. Without turning around, he simply stated Cameron's name.

"How did you know that I was here? I didn't see you turn around or acknowledge my presence."

John turned around and walked out of the closet and placed his arms upon Cameron's shoulders. He looked her directly in the eye and placed a small kiss upon her lips. "When you love someone, you can smell them coming. Just like you can read my mind, I will always smell that beautiful strawberry scent. I will always find you."

Cameron smiled and closed the gap between their lips and brought hers crashing into John's. The kiss was brief but very passionate. They had a job to do; they had to leave this place they learned to call home.

Derek looked up from the couch to see John and Cameron walking down the stairs, hands interlocked, smiling at each other. He still couldn't understand how his nephew, General John Connor, could have fallen for a machine. If he would have had the choice he would have chosen a nice girl for John to fall in love with, but under the circumstances, he realized that John could have picked a worse machine. Cameron at least was always at his side, apparently giving him what ever he needed… He shuttered at that last thought. He didn't want to think about that right now, he left that thought alone for a while. Instead of saying anything, he simply smiled at the couple and went back to watching his television.

John and Cameron walked into the kitchen and took their normal places at the kitchen table.

"So where are we planning to go?"

"I don't know, but no matter where we go, we have to find new identities. That means a statue John. No going out, no hunting Terminators… statue means statue."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. You and Derek can find all the appreciate means of getting the new names, while Cameron will protect me."

Sarah thought about that statement for a few moments. When was the last time that John had given in so easily to an argument? There was something fishy going on, and like a light bulb going off in her head, she knew what it was.

"Oh no no no young man, you are correct on the assumption that you will be staying at the house, your wrong about who. Cameron and _I_ will be going to get the new identities; you will stay at home with your uncle."

"But Mom---"

"No butts mister. I'm not as naïve as you think I am. I'm not going to leave you home alone with your little _sex bot_ here so you can crissen the new house by having sex in every goddamn room. You act like I wasn't a kid at one time."

John crossed his arms and let out a huff. This wasn't over… He wasn't going to let his mother have her way for very long.

"Before we find the new place to stay, I'm going to take Cameron with me and we are going to stop by Zeira Corp before we leave. I want to find out what it was that Weaver wanted. Weaver also wanted to speak with Cameron, peaked her interest. She will protect me no matter what, so you don't have to worry."

Sarah went to speak, but decided to keep her opinion to herself. She saw the look on John's face that his decision was final. It appeared as though he was getting payback for her little John and Derek stunt. Sarah huffed and went back to cooking her pancakes.

After the breakfast was finished, Sarah and Derek piled into the 2010 Dodge Ram as John and Cameron piled into 2002 Trans Am. John waved to Sarah and Derek before taking off in the opposite direction, a direction that would take them to Zeira Corp. They had a conversation during breakfast that they would head for the east coast this time, more directly towards Florida. They had lived their entire lives on the west coast and decided that it was a time for a change.

The machines had always found them when they lived in California and New Mexico, so Skynet had a thought to where they were. In Florida, maybe that would change along with the scenery. They had agreed that they would maintain contact until John and Cameron left Zeira Corp and would meet up with them in Florida. John had finally gotten his way, he was alone with Cameron, and he was intent on getting a hotel room so they could be alone.

They pulled into the Zeira Corp parking lot at a little before 3 in the afternoon. They stopped at the guard house and John explained that he had an appointment with Catherine Weaver. The guard told him where to park and raised the gate. As soon as they parked, John began to get out of the car while Cameron was checking the slide on her 9mm.

"Cameron… no weapons, you know they won't do any good against her anyway."

Cameron put the 9mm into the glove box of the car without protest and stepped out of the vehicle. They walked hand in hand into the building and were greeted by the same blonde receptionist with a warm smile. If looks could kill, Cameron would have stared daggers though the poor girl. They followed her into the elevator and up to the top floor. She once again bid them adieu. Cameron was in front of John as they walked into Weaver's office, mainly for the fact that she was a machine and could take much more damage then John ever could.

They found Weaver sitting behind her desk looking out the window.

"Mr. and Ms. Connor, thank you for coming with such short notice. I have some important information that I thought you should know about. Project Angel is indeed owned by the Air Force and is a significant threat to a one John Connor. John Henry has also gained access to the base and infiltrated its network and found out that they have a very intelligent AI in their base. You would refer to the AI as Skynet."

"So they're not only building hybrid machines, they are also building Skynet? This just keeps getting fucking better and better."

"John Henry has made a program that has allowed him access using a backdoor type program. This program allows him to see any chances made to their computers or their network. He also has gained access to the satellite feeds of the base and has a plan to place them on a constant loop so they won't see anyone or anything nearing the base."

John sat for a few moments contemplating what Weaver had just told them. This is getting a little too convenient… what are they suppost to do, just walk in and walk out?

"Ok Weaver, lets say that we trust you with this idea of yours, what's in it for you? Why are you doing this?"

"We have a common goal as I said before Mr. Connor. You and I both would love to see the destruction of Skynet as you would love to see the earth be this plentiful. If Skynet gets its way, the world as we know it will change. There will no longer be blue skies and green trees; everything would be demolished after the nuclear holocaust."

Cameron looked over to John and saw him visibly cringe when the world 'nuclear' was mentioned from Weaver. The thoughts going though John's mind were of death. The death of all those people, all the fighters that would lose their lives in the future, and everyone who has already lost their life in the past trying to prevent this war. If they had a chance to stop Skynet in the here and now, John would be damned if he didn't at least try.

"We have a slight problem with that Catherine. This morning we were attacked by a T-888 and the majority of our house was destroyed. My mother and uncle are on the way down to Florida to locate us a new home and new identities. We were suppost to meet when down there after we spoke with you."

"Yes Mr. Connor I see the dilemma. Call your mother and have her locate a new house there in Florida. Tell her not to worry about the new identification; I will take care of that. You and Cameron can use my guest house if you wish. There is more than enough food and money to prepare for anything you have in mind."

It really didn't sound like that bad of an idea. He would have Cameron all to himself as he had wanted now for a while, and he wouldn't have to worry about his mother or Derek barging in on him, not to mention with a T-1001 as security, this should make for a very interesting turn of events. John reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, punched in his mother's telephone number, and waited for her to answer.

After a few moments his mother answered the phone and he explained to her the situation with Skynet and Project Angel. Then he explained to her the option that Weaver had placed for them, allowing them to stay in the guest house as Derek and Sarah were trying to procure a domicile for them to live in. Sarah was a little hesitant at first but then John explained the fact that they would have a rogue T-1001 as their security. The thought of the word rogue still sent shivers up and down Sarah's spine, but they could do worse.

Sarah had finally agreed to allow them to stay in California until they were about to find out more information about this Skynet AI that was being developed by the Air Force. Sarah had explained everything to Derek who was just as suspicious as she was on Weaver's actions as of late. They were still driving down I-10 heading east towards Florida when they exited the highway to get some fuel for the truck. They spotted a small motel on the side of the road that appeared to be out of sight so they decided that this place was going to be as good as it gets without drawing too much unwanted attention to them.

Sarah and Derek walked up to the office and Sarah got the room relatively cheap.

"Room 101, its located towards the rear of the building on the first floor." The clerk handed Sarah a map of the parking lot and of the motel design (as they do when you rent a room with them) and showed Sarah the way to get to the room from the parking lot. "You have access to the pool from 8 in the morning until 12 at night. If you decide to go swimming after midnight, there will be no lifeguard on duty, so you swim at your own risk."

"Shouldn't be a problem… I don't plan on swimming while I'm here. Just give me the keys and let me get to sleep, it's been a long day."

The clerk handed Sarah two key cards to gain access to the room. As soon as Sarah got back to the truck, Derek was walking up with a bottle of tequila and a few shot glasses and entered the truck.

"I thought since this was the first time that we weren't going to have John or Cameron around that it would be nice for us to have a few drinks. I know that you're not a beer person per sea, so I opted for a little tequila."

"Well your right on one thing Reese, I'm not a beer person… and I love tequila. Let's get the truck unloaded before we start our night of drinking."

Sarah parked the truck and opened the door to the room; it was relatively small with two beds, a small table with seating for two, and a small television in the center of the room against the wall. She flicked on the lights as Derek started to bring in the duffle bags from the back of the truck. He sat the bags in the corner of the room and began to empty a few guns and checking them for ammunition before placing them on the table.

Derek switched on the TV as Sarah went to the bathroom to take a shower. He really could understand why his brother was so in love with Sarah. She was beautiful, strong willed, and one of the most independent people that he had ever met. He couldn't believe that he was actually starting to get feelings for the mother of his nephew… the woman that his brother traveled though time for… the woman that his brother died to protect. With his current train of thought, Derek decided that he would start drinking before Sarah even got out of the shower and poured himself a shot of tequila, downed it, then poured himself another one. His mind bitch slapped him for forgetting the limes and salt.

About 15 minutes later and about 1000 remote clicks, Derek heard the water in the bathroom shut off. Sarah walked out of the bathroom covering herself in a towel. The steam from the shower was beginning to billow out of the bathroom and follow her around. Derek couldn't do anything but sit there and stare with his mouth wide open.

"Derek stop staring at me, and close your damn mouth for god's sake, it's creepy the way that you are looking at me right now."

Derek promptly shut his mouth and diverted his attention to his channel surfing. Sarah had been gathering her clothing and started to head back to the bathroom when Derek offered her a shot. She gave a slight smile and walked over to the table, taking the glass that was in front of Derek and downing it without showing any weakness to the strong content of alcohol in the drink. She then turned and proceeded to gather her clothing and head back to the bathroom. After a few moments she exited the bathroom wearing a white t-shirt and blue button up boy shorts. Derek had noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra because her nipples were trying to snake their way out of the shirt.

Sarah took the seat in front of Derek and removed the bottle from his hands, filling her shot glass.

"This is the first time that I haven't had John to say good night to. This is really making me very uncomfortable."

"Yeah I know what your feeling. Right now he is with his machine bodyguard somewhere in a bedroom all to themselves with a T-1001 standing guard. Doesn't make for an award winning situation… well maybe not for the T-1001."

"What the hell are you trying to imply saying that John and Cameron are alone in a room, why the fuck are you trying to put thoughts like that into my head Reese? What is your whole little plan with that?!"

"I was just saying Sarah, that John isn't really a kid anymore… he may still be a teenager, but come on Sarah, you've seen the way that he looks at the machine. He would diddle it in front of you if you said it was ok."

"Did you… just say the word… diddle?" Sarah burst out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Tears were streaming down her face as she began to hold her sides from the burning in her ribs. Derek just sat there looking at Sarah with a stern emotionless glare that he had been learning to perfect from Cameron.

***Back at Zeira Corp***

John and Cameron had been talking with Weaver about the plans they had to infiltrate the USAF base in California. They were taking their time when all of a sudden a phone call came into her office.

"Yes John Henry? Ok we will be right now."

Catherine hung up the phone and motioned for John and Cameron to follow her as she exited the room and headed towards the elevator.

"Care to explain what's going on Weaver?"

"John Henry has been watching the satellite feeds on the military base for a few days now; he believed that he has something that the three of us need to see."

"Well… what was it?"

"I cannot tell you Mr. Connor for I do not know myself."

John followed Weaver with Cameron behind in tow. They entered the elevator as Weaver pushed the button for the basement level that John Henry was on. Once they got off the elevator they walked towards the room where John Henry was currently occupying. As they entered the room the monitors around the room began lighting up with different pictures of live feeds from the satellites orbiting the Earth aimed at the military base.

"John, Cameron, Ms. Weaver, how are you all doing today?"

"We are doing fine John Henry. What is this that you wanted to talk to us about?"

"There are three people here that we could wonder about. This is the first one." He zoomed into a picture of a young black man working shouting in the face of a smaller woman. "I recognize the man in the picture as Daniel Dyson, son of Miles Dyson. His father was a developer for Cyberdyne Systems back in the 1990's before his death in 1997."

"Yeah I know who he is. We destroyed Cyberdyne and everything that was in it. He knew the future that he father was trying to prevent… what the hell is he doing there?"

"It seems apparent that he had been working on the new AI version of Skynet. The other people that I would like for you to take note of are these two. They appear to be twins." John Henry zoomed in on two females that were completely identical in every way. John recognized them immediately and almost lost his balance. Cameron reached out and steadied him on his feet.

"That can't be right can it?" He turned to face Weaver who equally had a look of shock on her face. "Those are T-X model Terminators… there are two of them. We only had to deal with one… how the hell are we suppost to take out two of those machines?"

"I do not know Mr. Connor. Neither I, nor your little TOK T-X have the ability to defeat the machines. Maybe one… yes, but certainly not two of them. If there are two of those machines there, then I'm sure that there are many more machines inside of the building. We are going to have to drastically rethink our strategy Mr. Connor."

Just as they were about to leave the room, John turned and looked at one of the monitors and his jaw dropped open. What he saw couldn't be real. He turned to Cameron and then back to the monitor.

"John Henry, zoom in on this right here... NOW!"

It was the identical image of Cameron on the screen. Everything about her was identical to the picture that was being broadcasted on the screen… all the way from her beautiful flowing hair, down to the birthmark above her left eye brow.

"Cameron… it's you."

Cameron looked over to John and tilted her head to the side. "Apparently I'm not the only TOK model in this timeline. Something has changed."

**A/N - Ok here is my little idea. I dont really want to do a sex scene in this book because I would like it to keep its T rating so far. My idea is this: Depending on how many people actually want it, i can start a new story that would be like a hidden chapter in this story. It would go into full detail of a night of sex with John and Cameron. Now that they have somewhere to say (Weaver's Guest House) it could take place there without any disturbances. If you like the idea... let me know... if not... i can try to make a small sex scene but have you know, it wouldnt go into that much detail as my other short story would go. It would of course be rated: M. Lol. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter... please read and review. Any review is apprecieated. Good, Bad, or Indifferent... i would love to hear the input or ideas that you have. **

**Thanks,  
Dragon Seraphin**


	20. The Connor Complex

**A/N - wow... look at this... my 20th chapter. I never thought that i would have made it this far. I would love to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter**

brjto - Hope you like this chapter as well. I thought the end to the last chapter was pretty interesting myself :-D

**The1Russter - Ha ha Lol... yeah i hoped someone would like that one. I actually put it in the story as a typo then i found myself laughing at the big badass soldier man saying, i decided to leave it. Yeah i ****hear you with the mirror image thing... so i went back and changed it to Identical image. Good catch :D  
****  
kaotic2 - are you complaining that i write so much? I could stop writing so fast and make my update like once in every two weeks or something like that. Lol... love to see what you say for that one :P**

olischulu - Well you will get your wish cause i will be writing one sometime tonight and posting it hopefully tonight or tomorrow. This time the T-X machines will not be for spare parts... i kinda want to say that i dont want to upgrade Cameron any more than she already has been, so no fear on that... she isnt going to be Super Super Super Cameron any time soon. Lol

lshm987 - Yeah i thought it was a good idea. There was only one story that i had ever seen an evil TOK before... (well there were 4 of them Lol) Cant remember the name of it though... its on FF somewhere... As i said for olischulu, you will get your wish later on tonight :-D (hopefully)

XxDeathStarxX - You dont have to worry, there arent going to be 2 Camerons on John's side. I do have kind of a battle coming up between the 2 Camerons though, but i cant tell you much more without giving away part of the story. Damn... just realized that i kinda gave something away right now... but oh well... no real big deal... no big spolier. As i said above im planning on writing a little 'love scene' lol after i finish uploading this chapter which i hopefully have posted tonight or tomorrow... not sure how many words it will be though. :)

**gypsy069 - Thanks for the great review and i will take your advice. **

**I really hope that you all like this chapter. It doesnt have much in the way of action since im still trying to plan out how i am going to have the group attack the USAF base... its basically a little bit of explaination and different things like that... a little Derek/Sarah action somewhere in the middle. Hope you all like it. Please read and review :-D**

John stared at the screen with a dumbfounded look on his face and slowly turned to face Cameron.

"What do you mean that you aren't the only TOK in this timeline? I thought that you were a 'one of a kind' machine… I don't understand why Skynet would send another of you. You have told me in the past that you chose to disobey Skynet when you were sent to kill me."

"I did, that's how I became part of the resistance. I wasn't scrubbed like many other Terminators were. I chose to follow you."

"Then why would Skynet take the chance in sending you back yet again to complete another task?"

Weaver turned her attention from the screen to John, "We have to assume that Skynet has taken better care of installing his protocols in this TOK model. We have to be sure that we are very careful around it. It may not have the same choice that Cameron was once given."

John sat in the chair in front of John Henry's desk and placed his head in his hands. He had to gather his thoughts from everything that he had just witnessed in the past few minutes. More T-Xs… and another Cameron. This can't be happening…

Cameron walked over and placed her hands upon John's shoulders as she began to rub the tension away, John simply melted into her hands allowing the stress to leave his body. Cameron had always learned in the future that when John was extremely stressed that a good massage would allow him to think a little more clearly. She was at a loss for words as well, she thought that she was a one of a kind machine, only built to infiltrate the Connor Camp of the future, made to take the place of Allison Young, but she was mistaken. This machine looked identical to her… Maybe there was some other purpose that Skynet had created her in the first place… something that she didn't know of yet.

John placed his hand upon Cameron's, looked up to her, and gave her a grateful smile for rubbing his shoulders. John stood up and looked at the monitors one last time before turning his attention to Weaver.

"We can't let them finish what they are planning on doing. We have to attack. I understand that my mother and Derek are on their way to Florida, but we cannot let them know of this situation. I do not want anyone telling them what is going on. From what they are going on right now, they know that we are going to be staying in your guesthouse and will be staying here until we have taken care of our business, so far, none of the plans have changed."

"But John---"

John turned towards Cameron and stopped her mid-sentence. "Cameron I'm not finished. We have to plan what our attack is going to be. This isn't going to be an easy mission, we have more machines there then what we have here. We don't even know how many more machines are on the inside of the complex, for all we know they could be manufacturing machines already in this time line." John turned his attention to John Henry. "I want you to continue watching this military installation for anything. I want to be notified if there are any drastic changes."

John walked over to Cameron and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Cameron I want you to say here. I know what you are going to say before you are going to say it, but I don't want to take the chance of confusing you with the other TOK and having any damage done to you, or worse, having her kill me while I was thinking that she was you."

Cameron started to object to what John was saying, but having heard him say that he was worried about himself getting killed made sense to her. She didn't want to put his life in that much of a risk, and having her there would cloud his judgment.

John placed another kiss upon Cameron's forehead before turning once again towards Weaver.

"Catherine, you have surprised me with John Henry… do you have any other machines that are on the grounds? Some that we could reprogram?"

"As a matter of fact I do Mr. Connor. I was planning on saving them until they were needed in the future by you to reprogram."

"Good, because I want Cameron with us." John smiled as everyone in the room began to look at John as though he just grew a third eye.

"I know what I said to Cameron that I didn't want her to come with us because 'she' would be clouding my judgment… I never said that I didn't want her thoughts to come with us."

"I do not understand what you mean Mr. Connor."

"What I want to do is reprogram all the machines that you have with the information that is stored on Cameron's chip. Just the basics, no information that could fall into the wrong hands if the wrong people would get a hold of the chips. I just want to make sure that the machines are smarter than your normal T-888s or anything like that."

"You want them to have my tactical advantage, my knowledge of fighting. I understand John. I won't be with you as I am, but I will be with you as many machines." John could see her reasoning with his logic and she visibly relaxed. If she couldn't be there to protect him herself, this was the next best thing.

"I knew you would Cam, now Catherine, if you don't mind I would like to see these machines that you were talking about."

"Not at all Mr. Connor, please follow me."

Catherine walked out of the office and down a long corridor of the basement level that they were currently on. They snaked though different rooms and offices before reaching a section of the complex that was blocked by blast doors.

"I had this portion of my building made with the thought that Judgment day is inevitable. This portion of the building could be utilized by you as a bunker in the coming future years."

As Catherine was inserting a key into the lock on the left side of the door, this was the first time that he actually saw how prepared Weaver really was. She had made this in order to help him and others survive in the future. She hadn't even met him yet, but she already had all of this built. She would make a fantastic ally in the future if she turned out trustable.

A large blaring noise was heard as yellow lights began to rotate alerting anyone on the current floor that the blast doors were being opened. When the doors opened the blaring came to a stop and John was at a loss for words. Inside this 'bunker' as Catherine called it was a stockpile of everything he would need in the future. The main room was what looked to be about three stories high. It was lined with computer equipment and monitors showing the activity on the outside of the building. There were a few hallways that lead into other parts of the complex. John was astounded at just how large this place was.

"I have to say that you have outdone yourself Catherine. This place is massive."

"You have seen nothing yet Mr. Connor. This complex has another 10 stories underneath your feet and another 3 above you, as you can currently see."

John's jaw visibly dropped. This was too much information. Why hadn't they had known about this sooner? This would be a perfect place to be until Judgment Day was upon them. Catherine continued to walk and John found himself fascinated just by looking around the complex. They came to a stop a short bit away at a service elevator that took them to the bottom floor of the complex.

The bottom floor of the complex was the biggest room that John had seen yet. It was lined with machines ranging from T-800's to a select few of the rarely seen T-900s. He had to say that he thought that there were at least 100 machines in total in this room. They room gave John the creeps.

"What is it with you and naked machines? I swear I don't know what's scarier… seeing all of these machines in one room… or seeing all of these machines in one room without their covering. It's unnerving."

"Not to worry Mr. Connor, all of these machines will have a covering before we attack. Before I left the future, I went to a Terminator assembly plan and downloaded the schematics for Skynet's 'Skinning Machine'."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound scary at all." John said as he rolled his eyes.

"Sarcasm aside for a moment, it's not as it would sound to you. It does not remove the skin from something; it creates an organic covering to fit the machine. I have a plan for you to use it as well."

John turned as white as a ghost. "Wha… what do you mean that you want me to use it?"

"The covering would not last long Mr. Connor and it would add about 20 pounds to your weight, but it would give you the appearance of a different person. When we attack the base I would hope you choose to use the covering so you can go around unnoticed. No one would know that you were John Connor."

"Don't I have to be a machine to use it?"

"Of course not Mr. Connor. It is not a hot process as you might think. The only requirement is that you have to stand completely still for about 5 minutes for the covering to mold around your body."

John scratched his chin, "Interesting…"

***Room 101***

Derek and Sarah were on about their tenth shot of tequila when Derek decided that he was going to take a shower. He staggered his way to the bathroom and closed the door leaving Sarah sitting at the table with a half empty bottle of tequila in front of her.

Sarah couldn't help but think about John and Cameron and what they were currently doing… how everything turned out at Zeira Corp with Weaver and decided that it was important to help herself to another shot of tequila as she topped off her shot glass. She downed the shot and walked over to her duffle bag and pulled out her shotgun, walked back towards the table, and leaned the gun against the wall.

She heard a loud thudding in the bathroom and Derek's muffled screaming of obscenities that made her laugh. Something along the lines of fucking soap and goddamn shower rail she poured herself another shot. She leaned back in the hair and placed her feet on the table and sighed to herself. She really had begun to miss John when they first got to the motel room, but as the night progressed it was even harder to keep her thoughts off of him. She knew that Cameron would take care of him no matter what… if she didn't she swore that she would find a way to take the machine apart piece by piece.

A little while later Sarah and heard the sound of the doorknob of the bathroom being opened and Derek Reese had appeared out of the dense steam fog that had gathered from the hot water. Sarah smiled at herself as she watched Derek walk out of the bathroom and take his seat in front of her once again, pouring himself another shot of the alcohol and downing it.

He looked at her and was astounded at how gorgeous she actually was right now. Her hair still damp from the shower that she had taken not too long ago, her gorgeous green eyes that locked into his, and a body that was more than words could explain. He was realizing that he was falling for her harder than he had fallen for anyone else in his life. The thought made him a little sad as he thought about how much she meant to his brother, only two days in the past, but they had shared a love that lasted a lifetime.

"Tell me about my brother when he was with you."

The comment had taken Sarah completely by surprise but smiled as she remembered the way that Kyle was. "Your brother was a hero… his smile could melt an iceberg, and his eyes… even when he was screaming about the machines, he had such kind eyes. He told me about the future and about how great of a leader John would one day become, the entire time not knowing that it was his own offspring that he was talking about. God I wish Kyle could be here to see how John has progressed in his life."

"He's in love with a machine, I'm not sure that we should really be celebrating that fact."

"I'm not saying that we should celebrate that either, but he could be worse off Reese. There are people in this world that just look to fuck up someone's life worse than it already is. I'm just saying that she would never hurt him, never leave him, she would always be there to protect him, love him, and if worse comes to worse, she would die for him."

Derek thought a few moments and he couldn't believe that he was actually agreeing with the older Connor. She had actually started to make sense… he really could be much worse off.

"Anyway I wasn't talking about how he was with his love life… I'm talking about how he has grown as a man. He takes charge of the situation… he always used to look to me to stop Skynet or save him from the machines… and now…"

"He doesn't run. He stands his ground and protects what is his… Yeah, he really is Kyle's kid. At least we have that… The Reese brothers never back down… we always hold our ground until the day that we die."

Sarah looked over to Derek and noticed how similar his eyes were to those of Kyle. She hated the thought of it, but she liked Derek more and more each passing day. She was looking past his five-o-clock shadow and seeing the man underneath. Everyone was always treating him like an ass, herself included, but no one really saw him for who he was.

He was so used to fighting and running from the machines his entire life, that coming back to the past where those machines aren't overrunning the city; he really doesn't know what to do with himself. He was raised a soldier and that's all that he is, maybe one day he would make a great father to John. He could learn everything that he could from Derek before Judgment Day happens.

"Sarah, are you alright?"

Sarah had to blink a few times and came back to reality as Derek was looking at her with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Because you seemed to have zoned out there a little bit."

"Well I was deep in thought if you had to know Reese."

"Well what were you thinking about?"

Sarah smiled and looked at Reese, "Something that one day you might know, on the other hand, you might not. It all depends on how you play your cards Reese."

Derek looked at Sarah and did a Cameron head tilt. He was trying to understand the meaning behind the words when all of a sudden Sarah's cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID and saw that it was John calling, she sighed a sigh of relief and answered the phone.

"Is everything alright John?"

_Yeah mom everything is fine. We are planning on staying here a while longer than we thought… we will probably end up meeting up with you guys here in about a week or so." _

"Why do you have to take so long? What is it that you aren't telling me John?"

_It's nothing really important Mom, just please, trust me… everything will turn out fine and I will explain everything to you when I see you. Ok? Do me a favor and don't give Derek too much of a hard time._

"I won't, just make sure that you take care of yourself. Make sure that Cameron is with you at all times. I love you John."

_Love you mom…_

Sarah flipped her phone closed when she heard that John hung up his phone. She signed and looked at her phone as thought it would bring John directly to her, right here, right at this moment. She threw the phone onto the bed when she realized that it didn't have the magical abilities that she wanted. She stood up from the table and started staggering towards the bed when she stubbed her toe on the corner of the table leg and was about to fall when Derek caught her.

"You know for someone that is drunk, you sure do move pretty quick Reese."

"Yeah, people tell me that all the time." Derek said with a smile on his face.

He helped Sarah stand up when all of a sudden she reached up and crashed her lips against his. Derek, a little more in shock didn't initially kiss back, but when Sarah's tongue began to knock at his door, he thought he might as well let her in. He began to kiss back as his hands wandered up the back of her T-shirt as Sarah began to carefully move backwards towards her bed with Derek still attached at the lips. Her leg finally found the edge of the bed as Derek leaned her slowly onto the bed.

***Back at Zeira Corp (Connor Complex)***

John and Cameron were being taken on a tour of the rest of the complex that Catherine began to refer to as 'The Connor Complex'. It had room for hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers and workers. The kitchen was massive and the mess hall was filled with tables and chairs. John had been shown to his quarters where he was going to be rooming with his favorite person, Cameron. The room was large with a desk wrapped itself around the corner of the room. There was a small refrigerator next to the desk and a large king size bed in the center of the room. The bathroom was almost as large as the bedroom itself. It had a stand-up type shower that was roughly 10x10 feet in size, along with a large Jacuzzi that Cameron said would relax his muscles after a hard days worth of work or fighting.

John had to admit that he lived this new type of living arrangement. He was sitting at his desk deep in thought before looking over and telling Cameron to sit down on their bed. She complied like always and extended her hand and motioned for John to join her on the bed. He sat there for a moment before speaking.

"Cameron I think I'm going to call mom and let her know that we are planning on staying here. This place has more than enough room to accommodate all of us in a comfortable living condition. We wouldn't have to worry about looking over our shoulders; we wouldn't have to worry about Terminators getting down here to attack us. We could live a life of comfort while trying to defeat Skynet before Judgment Day."

Cameron tilted her head to the side as though she was considering what John was offering. The complex did have its perks. They had a T-1001 model Terminator to help them with defeating Skynet, they had John Henry to monitor the security feeds from around the complex and to watch out for anything new or suspicious that would happen to come about.

"I agree with you John. This would be a good place to live."

"Then it's settled. I'm calling mom in the morning and letting her know that we are going to stay here and tell them to start heading back to California. Now all we have to do is talk with Weaver and find out what we are planning to do against the base. I'm sure that even with all these machines in the basement, that the T-X's will still be the main problem."

"What about the other TOK model? That will be a problem for you John. You wouldn't be able to kill it no matter how much you wanted to."

"Yeah I haven't really started to think about that one yet. I wouldn't be able to kill it because it would remind me too much of you… and I can't kill you."

Cameron looked over to John and placed her hand upon his leg. He looked over at her and smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder. He took his arm and slowly placed it on her lower back and he drug his fingers along her skin until he reached her shoulders and placed his arm around them. She leaned into his embrace as he inhaled her scent deeply into his lungs, cherishing the moment they had together.

John got up as did Cameron and they went in search of Weaver. They had to find out how much of a chance they had in defeating the machines. John couldn't take his mind off of the other TOK model Terminator that was in this time line now. He was hoping that they didn't have to destroy it, they maybe they would be able to remove the chip without incident and back up Cameron. It wouldn't be the same as having his Cameron, but at least he wouldn't have to live without her.

John shook the thought from his mind. How could he be that fucking selfish? He couldn't just replace Cameron because there was another machine that looked like her. He couldn't. It would be nice to have a spare chip though, that he couldn't deny, but he couldn't just replace her like Skynet did with his minions.

Cameron noticed that John had started to slow in his walking and looked over towards him, finding him deep in thought with is body in a sort of auto pilot mode. He was physically walking, but his mind wasn't there, it was stuck somewhere else.

John had noticed that Cameron was now staring at him and he gave her a small smile and continued on his train of thought. If he could use this skinning machine to get a new covering for himself, which would mean that no machine there at the base would know who he is. Awesome.

John and Cameron had entered the elevator and arrived at the top floor of Zeira Corp in no time. They both walked into the office as Weaver turned in her chair and motioned for them to take a seat in front of her.

"Mr. Connor, Ms. Connor, to what do I owe this surprise?"

John was the first to speak. "I wanted to know what type of a chance we could stand against the T-X Terminators with the machines we have in the basement. I don't know how long you have been collecting them, nor do I think that I really want to know where you got them all. I don't want to use every single one of them because I know that they will be important for the resistance to defeat Skynet with its own machines."

"Mr. Connor I will have you know that I have been here for a long time. It has taken me a long time to amass this wealth, respect, and machine army. If we were to take roughly half of the machines that are in the basement, I believe that only 5 or so machines would survive."

"5 machines?! That can't be possible… I know that the T-X Terminator is one of the hardest to kill, but come on, that's a bit excessive isn't it?"

"My calculations are based upon the Model T-800 Terminators. Taking the older model machines would allow us to have room for more advanced machines. I suggest that we take 2 of the T-900s with us just for back up. They are advanced machines built for machine against machine combat. Skynet did not want you reprogramming machines in this time nor in the future when he created the T-900s."

"What makes them so special?" Weaver and John both turned towards Cameron with a shocked look on their faces.

"Cam, you mean to tell me that you don't know what a T-900 is…? How could you have known what the I-950 was then?"

Weaver was the one to speak. "Mr. Connor, the Infiltrator 950 unit was made well before the T-900 was. Cameron was sent back in time before the T-900 was created. She would have no recollection of such a model in her database since she had never seen one before."

"Well… then why are you keeping us waiting? What makes the T-900 so special?"

"The T-900 Model is far superior to the T-888 Model. It is better armored, most if not all of the servos are protected. The endoskeletal spine of the T-900 is well protected and shielded from attacks that could possibly damage it. It has two different power sources, one located in the chest as are the power sources of all other machines, but this machine has a small power source in the skull capable of powering the CPU for another 50 or so hours."

"You mean that if you decapitate the machine, the damn thing will go on living for another 50 hours?"

"You are correct in that assumption Mr. Connor. I only have 4 T-900 in my inventory, but I hope to amass more before Judgment Day comes."

"So we basically take the T-900s for back up… what about the T-Xs, they aren't going to be easy to defeat."

"No Mr. Connor, you are once again correct, they will not be easily defeated. It will take a lot of careful planning on our part, but we shall not continue to worry tonight. You take Ms. Connor down to your quarters and have a good night sleep, John Henry and I will continue to devise a plan to infiltrate the base. If there isn't anything el---"

"Actually I was wondering if I could speak with you for a few moments alone." John walked over to Cameron and placed a small kiss on her lips, then one on her forehead. "Cam, can you please wait for me in our bedroom, I promise I will be right down."

After a few moments of hesitation, Cameron complied and walked out of the room towards the elevators. Once John was sure that she had gotten on and started her way down to the bedroom, he turned to face Weaver.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other TOK model that is at the base. I was wondering if there was a way that we could possibly get the chip from the machine. Cameron's chip was damaged in the explosion a long while ago and I'm sure that she still has problems. I just want to make sure that we have a back up for her. I first started thinking about capturing the TOK in order to be able to completely back her up, but I brushed aside the idea, if I can't have my Cameron, I don't want any other."

"But the chip is a different story isn't it Mr. Connor?"

"Yes. If I could get the chip, I would be able to completely back up Cameron on to it, just in case something would happen."

"I'm sure that we will be able to plan something out."

John turned and was about to exit the room when he turned back to Weaver.

"Thank you for your help."

"Your gratitude isn't required Mr. Connor. For what it's worth, I'm sorry that things did not work out as expected with the T-X I gave you. I'm sorry that it tried to kill Ms. Connor."

"Well it's a good thing it didn't otherwise humanity would be screwed."

"Correct Mr. Connor."

"Do me a favor… stop calling me Mr. Connor and please call me John."

"I can do that… John."

John walked out of the office and towards the elevator which he took to his floor. He got out of the elevator and thought about what he was going to say to Cameron. As soon as he got to his quarters he found that the door was closed and as he opened it he found Cameron getting ready for bed… she looked as beautiful as ever…

**Well there you go... my 20th chapter WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!! Lol. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far... i would have to say that is what makes me continue writing. I love to hear what people think of the story. So if you liked it... tell me... if you hated it... let me know... (dont be too harsh Lol) just let me know anyway. I'm going to start writing the love scene now since im done posting this chapter... its currently 7:00pm EST (Florida) so i hope to have it done sometime tonight or tomorrow. As i said above... i still dont know how many words it will be cause i have yet to write it.  
All i do know is that it is going to be rated M for the most part... so please check my profile every once in a while to see if i uploaded the story. Not to mention i will come back and edit the end of this chapter... (what you are reading now :P) and post the name of the story. Anyway... thanks to all for reviewing...**

**Dragon Seraphin**


	21. A Moment in Time

**A/N - Disclamer: I do not... nor have i owned anything to do with the Terminator movies or series (Only the movies, games, autographs, and 2 lifesize endoskulls.) **

**I would like to take the time (as i always do) to thank all who reviewed my chapter. **

**kaotic2 - i knew that you werent complaining... i just wanted to poke fun :-P  
olischulu - Well you will see a little more in the next chapter... im not going to give any spoliers this time :D  
XxDeathStarxX - Thanks for the congrats on the 20h chapter. :-D About the other TOK model, that should be revealed in the next chapter... same with how Weaver aquired the machines that she has in storage.. The thing that i figure with John having a replacement for Cameron is that he fell in love with 'his' Cameron. I know that he could get a replacement for her... but i dont think that in his mind it would be the same... but i cant really say anything because im not sure how the next chapters are going to go.. "I write them and post them Lol" as the famous words of Cromartie... 'We'll See...'  
gypsy069 - Thanks! Its always hard to come up with a new idea that is fresh and entertaining... i hope that i dont disappoint you with the upcoming chapters!  
The1Russter - Lol i always love your reviews... always make me laugh and feel proud at the same time. Well as far as it concerns the TOK... your gonna have to wait til the next chapter (I think)... as far as it goes for Derek and Sarah... I want to see what you have to say about this one...  
Nyrki - John did keep his promise (I think) but you will have to rad my other story that i wrote directly following the previous chapter... I wanted them to have a love scene and they finally did... i thought it was worth it. Hopefully you do as well...**

Well i had an idea with this chapter and i think i like the way that it turned out... I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it. Please read and review :-D

John awoke the next morning and slowly opened his eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. He found comfort in finding Cameron next to him sleeping peacefully in her standby mode. He scooted very slowly and very carefully out of the bed in order not to disturb Cameron; he had a lot of thinking and planning to do.

John quietly gathered his clothing from the floor and silently made his way to the bathroom. He looked back at Cameron before he closed the door as a sly smile appeared on his face. He closed the door and looked into the mirror, slightly adjusting his bed hair and giving himself a stern look that would have wracked even the nerves of _General John Connor._

John got himself dressed and brushed his teeth before exiting the bathroom and walking quietly towards the bedroom door, opening it, and exiting as quietly as he could. He was walking down the hallway amazed at all the work that Catherine Weaver had done in order to get this complex built. There was an extremely advanced security system, and not to mention the entire bottom floor of this place was crawling with machines.

As he reached the elevator and pressed the button, he yawned and stretched a little before the tale tale 'ding' of the elevator sounded as it reached his current floor. The ride up was uneventful as John was leaning against the side of the elevator trying not to fall asleep. John was soon brought back into reality by the sound of the elevator hitting the top floor. As he walked out of the elevator he realized that there was something different going on here… something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

John walked into the office of Catherine Weaver without the slightest knock… after all being the future leader of mankind had its advantages… he didn't have to answer to anyone or anything…

"John Connor, what brings you to my office at this time in the morning? I thought you would have still been sleeping…"

"I wanted to start to think and plan on what are planning on doing to the USAF base… I want to make sure that no humans are killed… I don't want them injured… but I'm sure that most of them well be… which is better than nothing when it comes to machines like you."

Catherine, looking a little bit annoyed at John Connor calling her a machine, gave her a little bit of a rotten attitude towards the future leader of man kind.

"Yes Mr. Connor, if it wasn't more machines like _me_ your kind would be nonexistent. You cannot blame all of your problems on me. I am here to help you of my own free will Mr. Connor… if you continue to belittle me…. I will leave and continue to help Skynet, please make your choice.

"You won't leave and continue to help Skynet for the fact that you would be destroyed just as I will. You once told me that the main reason why you chose to fight Skynet is because your series was defective." John moved around the room and looked out her office window as she had done many times when she was talking with him. "You look down on me because I'm human. I have flaws, just as you have flaws. I'm acknowledging you for what you are, yes you are my main ally, but you are a machine. The more I look at you as a machine, the better I will be at fighting Skynet's machines… learning their weaknesses, their flaws, and their strengths."

Weaver stood watching John Connor become more of the General then the boy that he was. He was sure growing; even she couldn't deny the fact that this boy would one day lead an army to victory.

"Mr. Connor, I understand what you are saying. I have caught myself looking at you and the human race as the weaker species… but that doesn't mean that I do not have respect for you… You will one day lead the human and machine race to victory against Skynet, I can see that now."

"Then how about we get past all these insecurities and we get to business and start to plan on what the fuck we are going to do. There is another Cameron in this timeline and I want to know why… since she doesn't know the reason, I'm sure that you do."

"Mr. Connor I'm afraid that I really don't know why there is another TOK model in this timeline. As Cameron said when she first saw the machine, something is different. Skynet only created the TOK model as an infiltrator to get into your base and kill you. She betrayed Skynet and went under your command. The emotional control that Skynet gave the TOK series was more than it should have. Her emotions took over when she saw the look on your face believing that she was 'Allison Young.' Her grief is what sent her over the edge and finally under your command."

John stood there looking out the window at the hundreds of people walking along the street… looking like ants from the height of the building. They were busy doing what they all do, go to work, go home, sleep, and repeat. John turned from the window and faced Weaver.

"So what you're telling me is that she felt sorry that she killed Allison and decided that it was better to serve me than to serve Skynet?"

"It would appear that way Mr. Connor."

"Something just doesn't seem right about that. There is more to this story that neither you, nor Cameron has been telling me. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm sure that I will find out when the time is right… hopefully before." John walked to the front of Weaver's desk and took a seat in the chair facing her, putting his feet upon her table causing the machine to give him a slight look of annoyance.

"This is a new day for us Catherine… I just want to make sure that with all the machines you have in the 'basement' that we can be victorious with this attack. There was once a machine that traveled back though time to help me fight a T-1000… not like you, but one that was sent out to kill me. It killed my foster parents… killed many people because of me. Because… Of… Me… People always lose their lives because of John Connor… The Great John Connor. It's time for a change." John removed his feet from the desk of Catherine Weaver and stood up with his arms folded behind his back.

"When we make our attack on the USAF base, I want to have a protocol programmed into your machines that they will not kill a human unless another human is in danger of death."

"Does that include you Mr. Connor?"

John looked to the floor and thought about the answer for a few moments… "Yes that does include me and my family."

"But you have not yet told Sarah Connor nor Derek Reese of the reasons you decided to stay in California have you?"

"I will tell them when the time is right. There is no use worrying them right now before they start driving back. I plan to have them here by tomorrow at the latest."

***Room 101***

Sarah opened her eyes and snapped them shut again due to the sunlight entering directly into her eyes. This was one of the worst hangovers that she had ever had in her entire life. Her head was throbbing and the room would not stop spinning, she went to reposition herself on the bed when she felt an arm lying in the bed next to her. She immediately jumped out of the bed, realizing that she was naked and covered her self with the comforter, carrying with her an equally naked and hung over Derek Reese.

"REESE!!! Do you care to explain why the fuck you are naked in my bed?!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs.

Derek turned over on the floor, looking over to see whose bed he was in, and realized he was naked as he bolted for the safety of his bed and covers. "I have no idea! Why the hell am I naked?" Derek took a moment to rethink the events that took place the night before and looked over to the table, finding a completely empty bottle of tequila. He was putting two and two together when Sarah's eyes grew very wide… almost with fear, then they turned into very small, angry slits.

She shook her head in denial. "No way… that wouldn't… that couldn't…" She sighed as she looked over to the bottle of tequila on the table. "It could… and it did…" Sarah slumped her self back on to the bed making sure that the covers were still covering her private parts as she placed her head in her hands and sighed deeply. "John is going to kill me if he ever finds out about this."

Derek was thinking about walking over to Sarah to try to comfort her, but his thoughts were dashed. With the current state of mind that she was in, he might be dead before he made it halfway to her bed so he decided to stay put. He really wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation… he had been in love with Sarah basically since he was sent back though time. He knew what had happened last night… that was the best part of being a minor alcoholic; he could drink Sarah under the table and not be blacked out drunk. He knew how the entire night played out, when she got out of the bathroom and the way that she looked, when he got out of the bathroom and the way that she was looking at him, when their lips first met, and the sweet love they shared on her bed.

How was he suppost to tell her what happened when she didn't remember? He looked over to her and saw that she was getting dressed, this thoughts coming to a crashing halt as she was standing naked putting on her panties and bra.

As Sarah was hooking the clasp of her bra, she glanced over at Derek who was staring at her completely wide eyed, jaw almost touching the ground.

"Well since I'm sure that you already saw me naked, this shouldn't be very awkward." She realized that he didn't any anything, nor did he avert his glaze. "Derek if you don't stop staring at me I swear to all that is holy that I will rip your fucking eyes out myself." She smiled to herself when he jumped a small bit and turned his attention over to the remote control of the TV. Once Sarah was dressed she headed to the bathroom in which Derek seized the opportunity himself to get dressed and ready for what the day had in store for them.

A few minutes later, Derek was watching some old rerun of The Simpson's when Sarah's phone rang. She was still in the bathroom so he decided to look at the caller-id. He recognized the number immediately and answered the phone. John briefly explained the story and told Derek to begin to head back to California. They ended their conversation as Sarah exited the bathroom, looking at Derek with a look of concern.

"John needs our help… We are going back to California." Derek said as he was packing up the guns and heading out the door leaving a speechless Sarah in his wake.

***Connor Complex***

John was walking back down the corridor that lead back to Cameron and his bedroom… he quietly opened the door and found Cameron sitting on the edge of the bed with the sheets barely covering her perfect skin. He smiled as he imagined what was lingering under those sheets and closed the door. She cocked her head to the side as he walked up to the bed and took a seat on the other side of her, softly leaning into her touch and placing his head on her shoulder.

"Something seems to be bothering you my love… You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I was wondering where you went this morning; I've read about many men that make love to their girlfriends and then leave them the next morning, I was a little concerned is all."

John took a minute to figure out what Cameron had just said. Did she actually think that he would just fuck her and leave her? He scooted closer to her on the bed and pulled her gently into his lap and kissed her forehead. "Cameron why would you think that? I know that I haven't always treated you the best… nor really given you much love… but I would never love you than leave you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Cameron leaned in and her lips crashed into his sending him crashing onto the bed. Cameron broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. "Forever and ever?"

John smiled, "Forever and ever babe." John closed the gap between their lips and sent them both into pure ecstasy.

***1 hour later***

John and Cameron had left the room and went upstairs in order to discuss the details of the attack with Weaver. Weaver had made a blueprint of the base and all the entrances and exits. She had all the proper identification that would be needed in order to gain access to the base. She had some of her classified personal get military grade trucks and tags to get into the base.

John was discussing the means of getting in and out with the machines that Weaver had in the basement of the complex. He looked over to Cameron and winced a little bit. "Cameron I would like for you to do me a favor."

"I already know what you need John, there is no need to ask. I will do what ever it takes to make sure that you get back safely in one piece."

Weaver led John and Cameron down into the basement where the machines lay inactive. It was a vast warehouse of machines waiting to be programmed. Something caught John's attention which was not there the time that he had visited previously. It was a massive computer with cooling decks and a monitor that made the TV in his room look like a portable TV. It was a reprogramming computer. Next to the computer lay a metal table and chairs.

John looked at Cameron with a solemn tear running down his face. She just smiled and wiped the tear away with her finger, and softly kissed him on the lips.

John looked towards Weaver and asked her to please leave the room.

"I'm not sure why you want me to leave the room Mr. Connor."

"The last time you gave me a machine, it tried to kill her. It tried to take her chip away from me. I'm not saying that you are going to do the same thing, but this is a very personal time for me. I would like this exchange between Cameron and myself to be private. Just show me what to do on the computer in order to copy her chip. Once her chip is copied and she is reactivated, I will let you know. Just please listen to me… I don't want anyone near her when I'm doing this. Don't take it to offence, because I wouldn't trust my own mother or uncle to be near me when I remove her chip. At least not after all that has happened."

"I understand what you are saying Mr. Connor and I will comply with your request. Please use the telephone next to the computer to notify me when you are done with the copying process."

Catherine explained to John exactly how to copy the chip and she showed him that there was nothing more added to the program. It was a simple copy and paste. She explained to John that with his superior computer skills he would be able to see if anything was changing on her chip. She promised him that nothing would go wrong this time. There would be no one else in the room that would be able to keep him from her chip. This time… the protected had become the protector.

Weaver had left the room a few minutes ago, but John stood stuck in place alone in his thoughts with what could go wrong. He stood there looking at Cameron as she tilted her head to the side knowing exactly what was going though his mind. He took her gently by the hand and guided her to the bare metal table. John went behind the computer and found a small type of pillow that he could use to make her a little bit more comfortable. He helped her lay down on the table and gently placed the pillow behind her head.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"John there is no other way. If I go there, there is a chance that you would mistake the other TOK model for me. I cannot take that chance. I'm still going to be there with you, I just won't be in this body."

"Cameron I just thought that I would let you know that doesn't make me feel even the slightest bit more comfortable. I know that you mean well, but honestly it gives me the fucking creeps that you are going to be there times 4. You are going to be programmed into each of the T-900 models… so that means that there are going to be 4 of you there. I love having you, but honestly I'm not sure if I can stand having 4 of your there at the same time. You are really over protective." Cameron gives a small pout and John laughs and smiles coyly at her. He places a kiss on her forehead and runs his fingers gently though her hair and to her face, gently tracing her jaw line before closing the gap between them and placing a kiss on her lips.

"John… it's time. You have to do this. I love you."

John began to shake a little bit as the memories of the T-X attacking him and stealing Cameron's chip came flooding back to him. He knew that he had to do this, but he wasn't sure if he could go though with it. He had taken out her chip now plenty of times and it shouldn't bother him this much… but cutting into the person/machine that he loved was killing him. Having to watch the blood seep out of scalp as he pushed the razor blade down to her endoskull was pure torture for him.

"I love you too Cameron, but this doesn't ever get any easier."

"I know John. I'm not sure that it ever will for you. I know what you are feeling, and I wish that I could take away your pain, but this is what you have to do to become who you are meant to be. You are John Connor. You can do this."

John knew what he had to do as he looked into the eyes of the cyborg that he loved with all of his heart. He looked over to the side of the table and he realized that all the tools were already placed on a tray for him to use. Instead of using a box cutter or a razor blade, there was a very sharp scalpel for him to use. There was a set of pristine needle nose pliers (the blue kind that he once asked his mother to buy for him) and a decent amount of gauze to soak up the blood.

John reached over and grabbed the scalpel and began to part Cameron's hair just above her chip port. He looked into her eyes and she smiled back at him… giving him the confidence that he needed in order to remove her chip again. He held his breath as he brought the scalpel to contact her scalp. He began to cut a semi-circular incision into her scalp, removed her hair and scalp out the way until he saw the gleaming chrome of her coltan skull underneath. He used the smaller end of the needle nose pliers to remove the port cover and revealed the shock dampening assembly. He applied pressure with the pliers and turned it to remove the dampening assembly. Her chip was now exposed to him. He looked into her eyes as she turned to meet his gaze. He gave her a true smile and gently kissed her on the lips.

"I will be seeing you here in a little while my love."

"I will hold you to that." She gave him a small smile as she turned her head back into the normal position for chip extraction.

John placed the pliers directly on the chip and looked into her eyes. He leaned downwards and placed his lips on hers and kissed her every so softly. He leaned his lips toward her ear and whispered, "I love you Cameron." As he pulled her chip. The life left her body as her eyes lost all focus. She was lifeless in front of him just like the other hundred or so machines surround him. He took his fingers and softly closed her eye lids so he wouldn't have to see her the way that she was right now, vulnerable.

John stood there for a moment looking at her chip… at her. He placed the chip in his hand and made sure that he closed his grasp around the chip. He walked over to the reprogramming computer and followed the directions that Weaver gave him to the T. He watched as he was transferring files from Cameron's chip directly onto the hard drive of the computer.

There were thoughts running though John's mind on how he could really trust Weaver. Right now as he was copying all of the information off of Cameron's chip, Weaver could take the Skynet code that is embedded in all chips and use it to reprogram all the machines that she has in the complex… killing him. If she didn't… it would give him a little more trust and respect towards her. He hoped that would be the case.

John sat in front of the monitor for about a good 45 minutes before the transfer was complete. Nothing appeared to attach itself to Cameron's chip, just as Weaver had promised. He removed the chip from the holder and stared at it. It was a gorgeous rainbow of blue and green. It was nothing compared to the basic black and red chip that he had once removed from 'The Uncle Bob' before. This was a mix of the most beautiful colors that he had ever seen. Just then he realized that the longer he held the chip in his hand, the longer it would be until he would be able to touch Cameron again… have her hold him and tell him that everything is going to be alight.

John walked back over to the table where the lifeless body of Cameron was lying. He moved the flap of skin that was covering her chip port and placed it over to the side as he slid the chip back into its socket and the blue glow came back. He replaced the shock dampening assembly and placed the port cover over it. He moved the skin that was made to cover her port and help a little bit of pressure to get it to stick. He then waited for her to come back online.

There was a whirring sound that came from deep within Cameron's skull that let John sigh a sigh of relief. He knew that she was coming back online. Her head twitched to the side and she slowly opened her eyes to find John smiling down upon her.

Cameron reached her hand up to his face and wiped away the tears that were falling down his cheeks. She smiled as he pulled her into a loving embrace.

"I always knew that you would bring me back. Was everything a success?" Cameron asked softly into his ear.

John sniffled as he smiled at her. "Yeah baby… everything was a success. You are now on the computer. You will be with me when we attack the USAF base… and I know that you will do your best to protect me."

"You know I will."

John leaned in a kissed Cameron passionately on the lips as though he had not seen her in a few years. When they broke the kiss Cameron looked at him and smiled a genuine smile.

John walked over to the side of the computer and found the phone that Weaver had told him about. He dialed her extension and she was there in the basement within minutes.

"I suppose that everything was a success Mr. Connor?"

"It appears so."

"I understand why you asked me to leave the room, but I fear that you still do not yet trust me."

John turned and faced Weaver. "Your right. I don't trust you. Not yet. This was the beginning of you earning back your trust. I understand that it was not your fault the T-X went bad, but you have to understand where I am coming from."

"I do Mr. Connor, and as I have said before Mr. Connor I am sorry about that defective machine. Now please, if you would follow me, we can begin to program the T-900's that will be helping you in your fight. I believe that you would call them your 'Cameron's'.

"Ok… having you or Cameron calling them that… honestly it just gives me the fucking creeps. Let's just call them my protectors. I can't stand the thought of a T-900 being my Cameron."

"Understood Mr. Connor."

John and Cameron followed Weaver over to the main part of the basement which contained all of the machines… row after row of machines. They walked to a certain part of the basement labeled 900.5 which John guessed that it meant that it contained 5 T-900 machines.

His guess was correct.

Catherine Weaver opened the massive door that kept the machines hidden away from the rest of the stock. The machines were gleaming chrome and sent chills up and down John's spine. Their eyes were dark but they still smiled the smile of death. It was completely unnerving for John. As many times as he saw these deactivated machines, the thoughts running though his mind were that they could activate at any minute and he would be dead… and soon would follow the rest of humanity.

John watched as Weaver picked up a machine and sat it into a chair next to the programming machine. She quickly began typing into the computer and attached a wire into the back of the machine's head.

About 30 minutes later the dark eyes of the machine began to glow a bright red as they focused on all the entities in the room. He was sure the machine knew who he was because when the eyes locked on him, the machine got up from its sitting position as Cameron placed herself between the machine and her John. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him as long as she was alive. She machine tilted its head to the side as Cameron always did and he heard her sweet innocent voice come out of the machine of death…

"John" The machine looked around the room and focused on Cameron. "What's going on?"

That's when he knew that the reprogramming had been a success…

**A/N - Well there you go.. the 21st chapter of the story.. hope you all enjoyed it.. please read and review :D**

**Dragon Seraphin**


	22. Breaking Point

**A/N - Well i updated quicker than i thought i would. I actually had a decent idea with this chapter i like the way that it turned out. It is by far the longest chapter that i have written... Im not exactly sure what happened with the last chapter, i thought it was good, but only a few people liked it. I got a few messages saying how they really thought about it, which kinda made me want to scrap the chapter. To hell with that, i like the way that i am taking this story and i have a good idea in my mind, im not going to scrap the chapter or story because of a few negative comments. Anyway, i wanted to thank those that did write a review for the last chapter :-D**

**olischulu - Yeah, i knew that you would say something like that... and thats what i was thinking, but you didnt give me a chance to have some action in the chapter. I think you will like this chapter... anyway, we'll see what happens.  
XxDeathStarxX - Once again thank you for the awesome review... I was thinking about your whole idea with the Cameron back up, and i have an idea for the next chapter of the story... maybe you will like it. Anyway, for the comment after the love... yeah... i dont know why that stuck in my mind, but i thought people would like it.  
Nyrki - Lol im glad you liked the comment that Cameron made. I always try to make the scenes where John removes Cameron's chip emotional because he cannot take the thought of hurting her... but in the mean time, removing her chip, in reality he is killing her... (well part of her) and it breaks his heart each and every time. Hope you like this one.  
kaotic2 - Lol thanks :-D  
The1Russter - I would love to say thank you for the awesome review. You reviews always seem to brighten up my days... well since you are one of my favorite authors... having you tell me that you like my story makes me feel so goddamn special. Lol... Im trying to use the grammer and spell check less and less with each chapter, hoping to improve my spelling and grammer... but every once in a while that damn red or green line keeps appearing (damn thing) Lol.. there isnt much humor in this chapter... but i hope you like it anyway... :-D**

**Without further delay, here is Chapter 22 - Breaking Point... (Please R&R) **

Cameron tilted her head to the side and looked at the machine that was standing before her. "What do you mean what is going on? You have an exact copy of my chip on your chip. You should know _exactly_ what is going on." Cameron looked over to John who had a more than confused look on his face.

The machine looked at John and then back to Cameron before appearing to go into a type of system standby. A flood of memories came into the machines vision, from the first time Cameron met John in the future, to the conversation they had just after they made love. The machine knew what its purpose was… and that was to protect John Connor.

The machine twitched its head to the side and one again looked over John and Cameron. "I understand now what I have to do. My primary mission is to protect John Connor, which I will do at all costs."

John sighed a little as Weaver began to gather the rest of the machines for the programming process. When they were finished there were 4 'Protection' versions of Cameron following John, not including his Cameron.

After they all deemed the programming was a complete success, they followed Weaver into a room in the basement of the complex which was just as vast as the room which the machines were all stored. John looked up with amazement as the lights turned on, one after another, each step they took. At the center of the room was a huge conference table, which he thought Weaver had constructed in order for him to use in the future. John walked to the head of the table and took his seat spreading the blueprints of the base across the table.

Everyone took their prospective seats; Cameron was next to John, while Catherine sat at a far end of the table, already having the blueprints stored in her memory banks. The Cameron duplicates took their place at the table, two on each side.

"Since my mother and Derek are not here to join us, I'm going to have Cameron explain to them what our plan is." John stood up from his seat in order to get a better view of the base layout. "There are multiple entry points. The main entry is the gate in the front of the base, the other… we can make if it comes to it."

"We already have the truck and all of the paperwork that would be needed to enter the base Mr. Connor, it should not be a problem using the front entrance of the base."

John looked up from the table and directed his attention towards Weaver. "I understand what you have done, and I thank you for your help, but we always need a back up plan incase something goes wrong. Something normally does go wrong, so there is no harm in having a contingency plan." John looked back down at the layout and scratched his chin with his fingers.

After a few moments of silence John placed his fingers on the right side of the map, next to a small shed it contained near the rear of the base. "This is where we make our secondary entrance. It doesn't look as though it would be very heavily guarded, so I'm sure we could find a machine that could climb up the side of the hill, lay and wait with a sniper rifle. This is what I suggest," John stated as he stood from the table and slowly began to walk around it. "I think when my mother and Derek arrive; we should take a drive out to this base and get a closer look at it, see if there are any vantage points around the base what so ever and hide machines in those places."

John had finished circling the table and ended up behind Cameron. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her as small kiss on the top of her head, right where her chip port was. He always felt bad for her each time he had to take out her chip… he was basically killing her each time he did that… though her essence would continue to live on though her chip.

Cameron looked up and smiled at John. "I think it's a good idea for you to have a contingency plan John, it's always smart to think ahead." He gave her a small wink and a smile before directing his attention towards Catherine Weaver who had yet to say anything.

"What would your input be Catherine?"

"I think it's a smart idea to have a back up plan Mr. Connor. I'm not quite sure about the field trip to the base unfortunately. It is a big risk which would possibly reveal our intentions to the enemy."

John thought about it for a moment before deciding _NOT_ to agree with Weaver.

"Objection noted. I'm sorry I cannot agree with you on this Catherine, but I don't want to go into this blind, and before you say anything, I know you can get satellite pictures of the base… it's not the same as actually going there and seeing things for yourself. It's a human flaw."

John was about to speak when his cell phone rang and his mother's number was on the caller id. She was calling him to let him know that she and Derek were outside in the parking lot of Zeira Corp. John told her that he would be right up and that they could wait for him in the lobby… he told them just to say that they were waiting for a meeting with Catherine Weaver.

John and Cameron exited the elevator when it reached the lobby floor and found Derek and Sarah sitting on the chairs in the waiting area. Sarah looked up and saw her son and the machine walking towards them, jumped up out of her seat and threw a motherly bear hug of an embrace around John. John just smiled at the pure strength that his mother had.

John removed himself from his mothers embrace and looked her directly in the eyes. "We have to talk… come on mom, Derek… follow me." John lead them to the elevator where he brought out his key and pushed the button the for very bottom floor. Derek and Sarah gave each other a weary glace at seeing so many underground floors for a business. As soon as the elevator doors opened John and Cameron walked out followed by Derek and Sarah.

Sarah was looking at her son in amazement on how well he knew this complex. She looked over and saw how the corridors seems to never end… it was though one side would eventually meet the other in the same spot where she was standing. They entered what John deemed 'The Conference Hall' as Derek and Sarah saw Weaver sitting at the table with 4 machines with glowing evil red eyes and smiles of pure death. John and Cameron walked in front of Derek and Sarah and took their respective places at the table, John with Cameron at his side.

John stands from his sitting position when Derek and Sarah take a seat at the table next to each other. "Ok mom… Derek… this is the plan."

Derek and Sarah both sat patiently and quietly as Cameron explained the ruse of the plan and the meaning behind the machines that sat opposite from them at the table. She explained that the machines that joined them at the table had her programming… and were essentially her, but in a different form.

After Cameron was finished explaining everything to them, John was the first to speak. "So, I'm guessing that at least one of you is going to have a problem with the plan?"

"At the beginning I thought I would have, but it seems as though you have really thought this thing out John. I'm proud of you. Shows that you're growing up faster than I thought you would." Sarah stated with a bright smile.

Derek stood up from his seat and leaded against the wall behind him. "I'm the one that has a problem with this." Derek ran his fingers though his hair as he turned his attention towards John. "Look, I'm not going to say that having your 'Cameron' here is a bad idea… but I mean John she was damaged… she still is damaged. She has problems and now you trust your life to 4 machines that have the same problems that she does? How do you justify that? By getting yourself killed by the woman that you claim to love?"

Cameron flinched at the statement which she knew was true. She had suffered damage to her chip during the car explosion, but she was sure that she had everything under control. She was no longer experiencing any type of glitches or anything of the sort. She believed that she was at 100% working order. She didn't realize that if she had a problem, that she just gave it to all the machines that would be taking her place during the attack.

John leaned back in his chair and looked at Derek square in the eyes. "Look I know that she has suffered damage to her chip, but I fixed what I could fix… I removed her programming that she was once controlled by. She makes her own decisions and she goes by her judgment."

"What makes you think that just because she loves you, that makes these other machines love you?" For added emphasis he pointed to each machine deliberately with every word that he spat out at John.

"I don't. That's the thing, but I trust Cameron, and as far as all the machines believe, they are Cameron… At least a part of her. They have her mind, but not her body. They know what the mission entails and they have all agreed to help me… so either help me in this mission or get the fuck out of the room. We have no use for negativity here. This mission is important… we have to find out why Skynet has sent back these T-X machines… not to mention we have to find out why there is another TOK model Terminator in this time line."

"There is a good chance that this TOK machine isn't here to be your protector Mr. Connor. There is a good chance that it was sent back in time to confuse you… depending on if Skynet knew that its original TOK was captured by the resistance and reprogrammed to help you defeat Skynet. It was one of the most advanced machines that it made to infiltrate your base, besides the I-950 series. It was deemed the most advanced infiltrator due to its strength and the advanced human emotion simulator."

"But it's no longer a simulator. She no longer has any control over it… her emotions have made her become who she is now. She is more human than any other Terminator out there."

"You are incorrect Mr. Connor; the I-950 is the more human of any machine. It lives and breaths just like you do, the only advantage to it being built by Skynet is the fact that it is much stronger and more durable than the average human, also its life expectancy is longer."

"I believe that you misunderstood me Catherine. I understand since Skynet decided to make a human/machine hybrid. It would of course be more of a human than Cameron is. What I meant to say is that being of a complete machine nature, she is more human than any other Terminator… and that also includes you Catherine."

The T-1001 posing as Catherine Weaver seemed to be a little put off by the previous statement made by John Connor. What he actually insinuating that she was less advanced than a defective model? She thought that is what he meant… John diverted his attention to Cameron as he saw the hint pity on her face; he realized what he had just said.

"Catherine I didn't mean it that way. All I was saying is that you cannot feel, nor portray the same emotions that Cameron can."

"I understand Mr. Connor. I did not think that you would disrespect me like that. I understand that I do not have an emotion simulator, but I believe that I am more advanced than Cameron can be. Do not take it how it sounds Mr. Connor; I am saying that I can do more than she can, myself being of a liquid nature."

Sarah was watching the debate going on between her son and a liquid metal machine from the future. From what she was seeing so far, it seemed as though her son was winning the argument. He never seemed to remove his '_general_' face the entire time he was talking to her. For the first time in a very long time, she was proud that John turned out the way that he did. She was sure that he could rouse an army to defeat an evil computer intelligence. He would one day destroy Skynet; she just wished that she would be around to see it when it happened.

Cameron had watched this pitiful argument on who is better than who go on for long enough. She stood up from her chair and placed a hand on John's shoulder. "We should be planning on making the machines appear more human before we attempt to place them in the battlefield."

John stood there completely in shock to having forgotten such a fact. He looked over to Weaver who expressed the same amount of shock on her face as he was expressing on his.

"Damnit…" John turned towards Cameron and gave her a small kiss on the lips. His mother visibly cringed as Derek curled his hand into a tight fist. "Thanks for reminding me Cam."

John turned his attention towards Weaver who was now standing motioning for all the machines to follow her into another room. John, Cameron, and the rest of his family followed in suit until they reached a room with a gigantic machine in front of them. It was enormous, it had 2 large pieces of metal that had a type of '_human imprint' _on each side and a lever which appeared would make them come together.

Catherine motioned for one of the machines to get onto the conveyer belt and it followed her orders. It took a few seconds for the machine to reach the metal plates and when it did, it stood completely still as the plates closed around it. After about 30 or so seconds, the machine appeared with flesh, eyes, and completely naked as the day a human was born. It reached its arm up and flexed its fingers as the appearance was of a human male, depicted in his late 40's with a small bit of graying hair. The machine did not have a muscular build, but it was not overweight either… it was just like any other 40 year old male you would see walking though Wal-Mart, John thought.

The next three machines were identical to the skin that was just created. Cameron gave John weary eyes as John stripped himself of clothing and stepped upon the conveyer belt. She was scared for his health; she really didn't know what was going to happen to him. John waited for the belt to begin to move before he began to get nervous. He entered the skinning completely naked as the plates formed to his body. The plates were removed and before them stood a person whom they had never seen.

John appeared in his mid 30's with a small nose, large chin, and a very toned body.… he reached out his arm and flexed his fingers as though he was trying on a glove… he noted that the skin felt rubbery and soft, but it was tight against his skin, finding a way to curve around his body. John slowly stepped off the conveyer belt and onto the ground; he noticed that his feet seems to slip a little bit in the suit of living tissue. This sure was going to take some getting use to.

John looked over everyone in the room and noticed that Cameron had formed a small smile on her face. John walked over to her and placed a small kiss on her forehead feeling the strangeness of the skin against his face. He took in a deep breath and felt the skin stretch across his chest and a small bit of his upper arms.

"Well… is anyone going to tell me how I look?"

"You no longer look like John Connor. There is absolutely no resemblance to John Connor with your current features." Cameron said with a slight smile on her face, she then leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Though I know that you are still in there. I love you."

"Love you too." John smiled and walked towards his mother and Derek who appeared to be speechless. They knew that this machine could cover other machines with skin, but they never would have thought that John would be able to use the machine to change his own appearance.

John turned to face his mother. "This is just a test run basically; I want to see how long the skin will last before I have to get out of it." John directed his attention towards Weaver, "Now let's go get a look at that base."

The group had taken the elevator up to the lobby floor of the Zeira Corp building and exited into the parking lot. John, Cameron, Derek and Sarah got into the black Dodge while Catherine Weaver and the four machines piled into her silver Mercedes.

The drive towards the base wasn't very eventful, nor was it very entertaining. There wasn't much said during the trip as the group drove in a very uncomfortable silence. John and Cameron were sitting the back while Derek was driving and Sarah in the front passenger seat. She kept turning to look at John and Cameron, glancing over at John… not recognizing who he is.

Sarah couldn't get it out of her mind that he was under that skin… it looked so realistic. After a long drive of looking at John with glances, she became sick to her stomach. She knew that this was the only way that he would be able to get onto the base and not be instantly recognized by the enemy machines, but what had she turned him into? He was pretending to be a machine, hiding his true self under imitation skin… how does that really make him better than the machines?

John knew that there was something wrong with his mother with the way that she was looking at him. Every few minutes or so she would turn around in her seat, glance at him and Cameron, then turn back around and shiver slightly. He was sure that she was realizing how much he had in common with the machines right now. If he was ever going to be a leader of a future war, why not side with allies that can actually help him win? What was so hard for her to understand about that? Yes, Catherine accidentally stuck him with a machine that tried to kill his love, but he used that accident to make Cameron stronger, faster, and better able to withstand damage. He had for the first time in his life… taking two machines and put them together as one… he took what Skynet sent to kill him and made it into a work of art.

John swimming alone in his thoughts turned to look at Cameron who had her hand out the window and smiled. She must have felt his gaze upon her as she turned to meet him with an equally warm smile. John snaked his hand around her back and placed his arm over her shoulders, gently pulling her closer to him. She melted into his touch and rested her head softly on his shoulder. Just about the time that he reached his hand to interlock his fingers with hers, his mother turned around in her seat seeing them in their loving hold.

Sarah still couldn't wrap her mind around her son being in love with a Terminator, but she had to trust his judgment. He sent her back to protect him… maybe even to love him, which she could not deny any longer. Sarah turned back around in her seat and looked over to Derek who was looking though the rear view mirror with a slight look of disgust on his face. If he only knew…

***2:13 AM undisclosed location***

The group had met up about 5 miles outside of the limits of the base. Weaver and her team had piled into the back of the Dodge as they began the trek though the desert. John had slid the back window of the truck open in order to communicate with Catherine who had already taken the form of a lovely young lady wearing a tight red shirt with a black leather skirt, reddish blonde hair, a pristine face, bright red lipstick and busty breasts.

John literally laughed out loud as he saw how Catherine Weaver looked. Derek, Sarah, and Cameron all turned to look at John who was laughing so hard he was holding his sides. Catherine Weaver's head was cocked to the side, similar to the way Cameron would tilt her head when she was confused about something.

"What are you laughing at Mr. Connor?"

John took a deep breath before beginning to laugh hysterically once again. After a few moments he finally calmed down and regained his composure.

"Catherine have you taken a look at your self?"

"I don't have to look at myself Mr. Connor; I know what I look like."

"Then you would realize that you look like a cheap hooker."

Catherine gritted her teeth together as she got into John's face. "I… Am… Not… A… Hooker…" Her actions actually led Derek to laugh to himself.

"John you just can't go around telling a T-1001 that it looks like a hooker, they really might take offence to that."

John turned and looked at his uncle, scowling at him. "I was just saying that she looks like a hooker." John turned towards Weaver and gave her an apologetic smile, "Look Catherine, I didn't mean to offend you, but have you realized that we have a small theme going here? Everyone but you is dressed as though we are going to war… you look like you are going to war under the 101 overpass."

"John what do you mean going to war under the 101 overpass?" Cameron asked tilting her head slightly.

"It's a place where hookers go to do their 'thing'…" Everyone in and out of the car turned to look at John. As he turned bright red he lifted his hands in the air, "Or so I have heard, damn."

Everyone in the car laughed a little bit except for the machines in the bed of the pickup. Weaver turned back into looking like her self with the exception that she now had jet black hair and was wearing all black. They drove a small while until they were able to see the lights of the AFB in the distance. They decided to park the truck and walk the rest of the way. John and Cameron were the first ones out of the car and gathering the guns they had stored in the hideaway compartments of the bed. They pulled out three duffle bags from the each compartment and began to hand out weapons. John favored his Glock while Cameron and Sarah both chose a shotgun loaded with depleted uranium slugs… just in case.

They had walked almost a mile when they slowly crept up the hill and saw the full view of the base, it was massive. It was much larger than they had expected. John unfolded the blueprints and laid the paper down in front of him examining how close the base was to the current blueprint John Henry was able to retrieve off of the internet.

The layout was exactly as depicted on the blueprints. They saw the small shed at the rear of the base surrounded by the high fence topped with razor wire. John motioned for one of the T-900s to go over and investigate. John watched as the machine obeyed his order and marched off into the darkness.

"Where do you think the machines are?"

"There is one in the front of the base, it's the TOK model." Cameron deadpanned showing no emotion whatsoever. Cameron turned to look at John who was as tense as he could be. Seeing the other 'Cameron' machine in person was much worse then he thought it would be. If it came down to it, would he really be able to destroy another TOK model? Would he be able to look his love in her face and terminate her?

John shook his head and broke his chain of thoughts as a few stray tears ran down his face. This wasn't _his_ Cameron. This was a machine sent from the future to try to build Skynet. It was his goal and his mission to defeat her at all costs. It wasn't going to be easy by any means but he knew what he had to do. This was the main reason he didn't want Cameron to come along with him. He didn't want to become confused if he saw the two TOK machines fighting. Knowing how Cameron works, how her chip and body work, he knew that the evil machine would use it to her advantage, playing tricks on his mind.

John turned to face Cameron who was portraying a look of confusion on her face. He simply smiled and kissed her hand, "I'll tell you what I was thinking later, right now we have work to do."

"Catherine, is there a way that you can get into the base undetected? I don't know, maybe transform into something that looks normal?"

"Of course Mr. Connor. I will let you know what I find out upon my return." Catherine half-smiled at John and melted into a pool of liquid metal. John watched as she formed into a small serpent like object and slithered out of sight in the general direction of the base.

Derek and Sarah had gone off in opposite directions leaving Cameron to protect John in their absence. John and Cameron had been sitting at the top of the hill for the past few minutes while John was looking though his military-spec night vision goggles.

"They Cameron, I think I see something. It's directly in front of the base." John was witnessing both T-X twins come out of the base and walk over to speak with the TOK model. John saw that their mouths were moving, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Cameron on the other hand had amplified her hearing and could make out exactly what the machines were saying. She deemed it necessary to tell John what was said when they get back to the base, then if John saw fit to tell everyone else what was going on, she would allow him to do that, but for now, this was for his ears and eyes only.

John looked over to Cameron who was listening intently to the conversation going on between the three machines. "What are they saying?" Cameron raised her index finger to her lips and returned to listening to the conversation, trying to find out what they had planned.

John heard soft footsteps in the grass behind him and turned instantly drawing his Glock and pointing it directly at his uncle who was returning from his recon.

"John I'm pretty sure that there are more machines here then what we thought. I counted at least 4 more machines around the rear of the base and sides. This isn't going to be very easy for us to penetrate, even with the superior T-900s."

"Yeah I was figuring that, but remember Derek, that we still have a basement full of machines at our disposal, the only downside is that what ever machines we lose in the process, we won't have in the future for help."

Derek seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of this fight on this base. He really hated working with metal, but in truth, he would love for the metal to die before a human did. That was the best part of fighting with metal, no fear, no remorse, no pain, no guilt… They were the perfect soldier, minus the humanity.

John was watching as the machines started to make their way back into the base when all of a sudden he saw his mother start running from around the side of the base. He knew that she was spotted… hopefully she wouldn't be stupid enough to bring the wrath of the base down upon their location… John saw his mother continue to run towards them, damn he was mistaken.

A very loud alarm started to go off in the base as the three machines took off after Sarah. A few seconds later he heard the distinct sound of liquid metal materializing next to him; it was Catherine Weaver dressed normally sporting her natural red hair once again.

"John your mother got too close to the base. I assume that she was trying to listen to the conversation of the three Terminators in front of the base. We have no choice but to stand our ground…" Catherine said as her hands and arms began to form into spears. The machines broke out the side of the gate and were trying to catch up with Sarah when Cameron began to unload shot after shot into the head of one of the pursuing T-Xs. The machine stopped cold in its tracks, looking for the shooter. The machine tilted its head in the direction that Cameron was standing and began to advance on their, now unhidden, position.

John stood there like a deer in headlights watching the machine approach their location, memories flooding into his mind of his previous fight with the Terminator. John reached into his waistband drawing his Glock and firing it directly into the face of the T-X. He knew that it was no use as the machine didn't even stop to take notice of the bullets impacting its coltan skull; gleaming metal instantly disappeared when the liquid metal sheath retracted to its original place.

Just as the machine was about to reach their location, the T-900s sprung into action pulling Cameron and John out of harms way and throwing them about 40 feet behind them. The fight began with the first T-900 grabbing the T-X by the arms and launching it down the hill. The T-X only rolled a few times before digging its hands into the ground and coming to an abrupt halt. The machine looked upwards towards the three advancing T-900 machines and emitted a slight growl as its arm began to retract the liquid metal sheath revealing the endoskeletal arm underneath. The arm began to warp and change until it resembled a futuristic plasma gun. The arm began to emit a purple type of light which was bathing the entire hill in an eerie greenish purplish glow and then without a notice, the machine apparently charged up and fired its weapon directly into the first T-900 knocking it offline and back about 50 feet. The offline T-900 rolled down the hill until it came to rest at the end of the embankment.

The sound of the plasma weapon going off attracted the attention of the remaining T-X and TOK model Terminators as they turned their attention to where the noise came from. Both machines broke off pursuit of Sarah Connor and began to run towards their comrade that was under attack. The machines got there just as the recon T-900 was making its way back to their location.

Three machines vs. three machines… it was an even amount of players, but the fight was far from fair.

The machines started exchanging punches for punches as the T-X machines began transforming their arms into their weapons. Two of the T-900 machines apparently were computing the exact same thought as they reached out and grabbed each T-X by the arm crushing the weapon mechanism. The T-X's primary weapons were disabled, but that did not mean they still couldn't enable a secondary onboard weapon.

One of the machines grabbed the T-X by the neck and launched the machine about 200 feet down the hill while the other T-X transformed its secondary weapon into a flame thrower. The machine proceeded to ignite the flame and burn the flesh off of the faces two of the T-900 Terminators. Their eyes glowed red like pure evil, mainly focusing on the T-X machines. The TOK model was not much of a threat but still made its existence known as it reached over and kicked the remaining T-900 in the knee bending it backwards and buckling the joint. As the machine fell it grabbed a hold of the arm of the 'Cameron look alike' and pulled it to the ground along with it.

The T-X that was at the bottom of the hill began its long journey to get back to the top as the other T-X turned its arm into a spinning saw and lunged at one of the T-900 Terminators. The T-900 was able to duck out of the way just in time, but the T-X managed to clip its hand in the process sending out a shower of sparks and flames as three of the machines fingers fell to the ground. The T-900 stood up and reached out for the T-X, but the T-X was faster grabbing the machine by the functional arm then using it as leverage as it sawed the head off of the T-900.

John realized that his army was slowly diminishing to the brute strength of the T-X Terminators. John looked around as Catherine Weaver had finally made her approach from behind the T-X taking her arm and stabbing it though the chest, utterly destroying the power supply of the enemy machine. The T-X looked downwards to its chest with the last remaining power still in the CPU before its body slumped down onto its knees and fell to the ground… terminated.

The remaining T-X looked down at its fallen partner and then turned back to look at Catherine Weaver who was approaching her very quickly. The T-X punched Weaver in the face, but Weaver being of liquid metal, quickly turned into her silvery form and moved her arm down to her chest, extracting it with her hands and holding her arm before morphing back into her normal Scottish self. She pulled the machine with such force that the shoulder socket was dislocated with a sickening crack of warping metal.

Weaver turned morphed her arm into a sword and severed the dislocated arm allowing it to fall to the ground. The T-X had a look of shock on its face as it began to slowly back away from the T-1001. Catherine had a small smirk on her face as though she was getting extreme pleasure of inflicting this amount of damage to a higher class machine… almost as though she was proud. She reached her arm up and went to attack the machine when all of a sudden the machine's arm reformed and sprayed out a white mist. Catherine Weaver was standing in pure shock her body slowed to respond. The machine was attacking her with liquid nitrogen, causing her molecules to freeze to one another. Cameron seeing no other choice ran up behind the T-X and grabbed onto its arm, crushing the canister of liquid nitrogen, causing it to explode slightly, freezing both Cameron's and the T-X arm in place. John could only stare in horror as the love of his life was locked in a battle against one of the deadliest terminators known.

Catherine was slow to respond, but at least she was not completely out of the fight, she just needed a little bit of time to warm up. As the battle raged on between machines, Cameron looked down at her hand that was now frozen to the T-X. The T-X began to pull its arm back as Cameron delivered a powerful blow to the chest of the machine. They both fell to the ground with Cameron on top of the enemy machine, delivering blow after heavy blow. She was pummeling the machine with all she had. She looked down at her frozen hand and pulled as hard as she could, and broke the bond that was between the machines.

John watched as the machines fought for his life, the life of the future leader of mankind. This wasn't the way this expedition was suppost to turn out. John ran out into the darkness and started to look for his mother and Derek, not able to find him he turned his attention towards the fight. The TOK had the T-900 in a headlock and as she squeezed her small arms a little bit tighter, she twisted her body to the left, snapping the support rods of the machine's neck. With the support rods completely trashed, she proceeded to stand up and walk behind the machine. She reached under its chin with both hands, and pulled as hard as her body could ripping the head off of the T-900. John could only look on in horror as the TOK destroyed his last functional T-900. John saw the machine look over towards Cameron and tilted its head. Apparently it thought it was the only TOK in this timeline as well.

That was when John lost all self control. He started shooting the Cameron look alike in the face so he could identify her later on when the Cameron vs. Cameron match would take place. The machine looked over to John and began advancing upon him, making him begin to back step. He looked in horror as the machine began to sprint towards him, closing the gap between him and it within seconds. The machine extended its arm and grabbed John by the neck.

"Go ahead… Do it you _fucking machine_!"

John felt the pressure in his neck grow as he succumbed to the darkness that took over his thoughts. The last thing running though his mind was a thought of Cameron telling him that she loved him.

His world finally went black…

**A/N - Ahhh... so there you have it... his plan didnt go as well as planned and now he is stuck. Sorry about the cliffhanger at the end, but thats the way that i pictured this chapter to go. I was about 1/2 way thought the chapter when i thought of the ending... im not sure if i wrote this chapter well, but i hope it is at least to your satisfaction. Remember that reviews always make the writer want to update faster... write better... and write longer... so please dont be a silent reader... please read and review... (make me feel special please :-P)**

**Dragon Seraphin**


	23. Breaking Point Finale

**A/N – Ok… it has been a long ass time since I have updated and I want to give a million and one reasons why I didn't write or couldn't write. The truth is that at first my computer did break and it took almost 2 ½ weeks to get back from Geek Squad in Gainesville… but once I got it back, I was conflicted with so many ways to take the chapter, that I didn't want to just put it that way. I still have a good idea for a twist in the story, but it will be coming up in later chapters… Anyway… I would like thank everyone that left a review and stuck with me during this dry spell. **_**Steel Dragon 64, anonymous, **__**Nyrki**__**, **__**XxDeathStarxX**__**, **__**olischulu**__**, **__**kaotic2**__**, **__**The1Russter**__**, **__**gypsy069**__**. **_**Without further delay, I give you chapter 23… Please review :-D**

John awoke to find himself sitting on the edge of a pier looking down into the ocean, white walls crashing back down into the water. He looked around for a second before realizing that he hadn't walked here. He didn't remember how he got here, so he believed the first thing that came to his mind… He was dead, at the hands of the woman that he loved, at least the cyborg that looked like her. He remembered the hands, cold as ice, the hands that felt as though they were made of steel, squeezing the life out of him as she held him about a foot off the ground.

John took a look around and realized how peaceful it was as he slowly made it to his feet. He walked over to the rail and placed his elbows on the edge and looked down watching the waves break, turning back into water before reaching the shore. He looked to his left, and then to his right, seeing the end of the pier to his left, he started walking slowly towards the end of the pier, softly dragging his hand against the wooden railing as he made his way towards the shoreline.

The only thing on his mind right now was Cameron. He wondered how she was doing in the fight. Even though he knew that he had upgraded her into a machine that even Skynet had never seen before, he still worried for her safety. He wondered how she would handle herself against a machine that looked exactly like her, and worried that his mom or Derek would think that it was a trick… He would have always known.

The machine that Skynet once made was no more, she was no longer under its control, she was her own person, with decisions, reasons, and everything else that made a human… well… Human…

Over the past few months that he had been with Cameron, she had made such progress… who would have ever thought that it would all end at the hands of a look-a-like stranger.

OoOoOo

Cameron glanced over just in time to see John drop to his knees and fall to the ground unconscious. Time for her seemed to freeze as she stood there motionless, staring at John Connor on the floor. She didn't know if he was dead or still alive, but she had to make sure. She started running over to the evil TOK and tackled her to the ground, hitting her in the head repeatedly. The machine snaked its hand around Cameron's torso and pushed her to the ground, leaving Cameron on her back looking up at the machine.

The Evil TOK looked down at Cameron and laughed slightly. "Do you really think you can defeat me, your own model? I know all of your weaknesses and flaws."

"You may have _known_ them all before, but what I'm sure of is that Skynet didn't take John Connor into consideration. From what you can see, I may only be a small TOK-715 Model Infiltrator, just as you are, but underneath, I'm something entirely different." Cameron stated as she picked herself off of the ground and began walking towards the Evil TOK.

The Evil TOK didn't really understand what Cameron meant by saying that she was different and decided not to underestimate her. The Evil TOK lunged itself towards Cameron, grabbing her by the shoulders and proceeded to push her to the ground. The TOK was intent on showing Cameron up and winning this match as it hit Cameron across the face with so much force, that her head was knocked to the side and a small patch of skin was now missing from her right cheek.

Cameron knocked the machine off of her as she rolled to the side, dodging a kick to her head and quickly got to her feet just as the Evil TOK was making its next move, grabbing Cameron's arms and holding them behind her back. With Cameron's superior strength she easily broke free of the machines hold just to be counteracted with a kick to the back of her knees that forced her to the ground once again.

Catherine Weaver was watching the fight from a distance with Sarah and Derek next to her. Neither Sarah nor Derek could really see or hear what was going on and Weaver used that to her advantage, not divulging the information that John appeared to be dead on the ground. Catherine continued to watch the fight as Cameron tried using brute strength against a machine that was made to be agile and cunning. It appears that the upgrade that John had done for Cameron had gone far to her head and bloated her ego a bit. It was going to take much more than strength to finish this fight… but that was something unbeknownst to Cameron so far, and if she wanted a chance in hell of winning this fight, that was something she would have to figure out very quickly.

OoOoOo

John had been walking now for what seemed as an eternity as he finally reached the shoreline and walked off the wooden pier. There was an eerie gray glow coming from the overcast sky, which seemed to saturate the buildings in a nightmarish type of hue. This wasn't what his mother had ever told him about heaven; it was supposed to be a happy place. John continued walking though the building and noticed that most were abandoned or decrepit, with boarded over windows and do not enter signs placed everywhere. He continued to walk, seeing a steep hill in his way, he decided to go up it to get a better lay of the land. At the crest of the hill, the sight before him took his breath away. The world as he once knew it was gone… it was post Judgment Day. The skyscrapers that once littered the skyline were either completely destroyed or laying halfway in ruins. This was not something that he would have expected from heaven, but then he might not be in heaven… this might be his very own personal hell.

John slowly began to open his eyes as he focused on the raging battle between Cameron and the Evil TOK and once again the breath left his lungs. He didn't know what he could do in order to help Cameron defeat the TOK as he watch the machine hitting Cameron, or the one that he thought was Cameron, repeatedly in the face. Just at that moment a thought crossed his mind. John got up onto his feet slowly trying not to draw any unwanted attention from either TOK since he didn't know which one was which as he quickly made his way down the hill, making sure he stayed in the shadows. John smiled as he reached the bottom of the hill, seeing the first T-900 that was disabled still there and in once piece; he just hoped that the chip hadn't suffered too much damage from the electrical blast from the T-X.

John reached into his boot and pulled out a Leatherman multi-tool, released the blade on it, and cut into the scalp of the offline T-900. As John was removing the skin flap, he heard a twig snap behind him. John instantly jumped to his feet and aimed his .45 directly at his would be attacker; he released his breath and looked at Catherine Weaver who had a slight smirk on her face.

"Damnit Catherine, I think I just crapped my shorts! What the hell was the point in trying to scare me to death?"

"It was not my intention to startle you Mr. Connor. I saw you regain consciousness and move in the shadows. I had nearly forgotten that this machine was still here and disabled. That was a large risk that you put yourself into trying to protect Cameron, and leaving without attracting their attention was a feat that most humans would not have been able to pull off."

"Are we getting to a point anytime soon here? We don't have much time."

"You almost sacrificed yourself for a machine. That is something that I had never seen before. Seeing that happen, I now believe that we can co-exist in peace, humans just need to learn to see things from your perspective. I wanted to make sure that when and if you reactivate this T-900, that nothing goes wrong."

"That was something that didn't really cross my mind, but thanks. I'm almost done getting the chip out, hopefully there isn't much damage and this machine can still be operational."

John quickly popped off the port cover and chip dampening assembly and had the chip in his hands in a matter of seconds. John rotated it in the moonlight looking for any type of scarring or damage to the chip and there appeared to be none. He looked over to Catherine who held her hand out waiting for John to place the chip in her hand. As soon as the chip was placed in her grasp she began to examine it closely.

"There is slight damage to the chip, but the location of the damage would not affect this models programming. The location of the damage would impair movement of the left leg leaving this machine with a slight limp, other than that, this chip is in operational order."

"Well then what is the problem, why isn't it coming back online?"

Catherine made her way to where John was sitting and softly nudged him to get him out of the way as she placed the chip in the port. "The T-900 series Terminators are one of the strongest machines made, but there is a flaw, if they are knocked offline, they don't come back online until their chip has been reinserted. We are unsure of why Skynet would have made such a flaw in these machines, but I am certain that this machine will come back online. Whether or not it has reverted back to Skynet's original programming is something we are about to see."

OoOoOo

Sarah and Derek exchanged looks as Catherine turned into a silvery type of eel and slithered away down the hill. Sarah started jogging towards a closer view of the fight with Derek hot on her heels. They both placed themselves behind the truck and watched the TOKs go at it. They had no idea which was which as they watched the machines pummel each other with his so hard, they could feel the ground vibrate underneath their feet when one of the TOK machines was thrown the to the ground.

Something just then caught Derek's attention as he turned his head towards the base, eyes falling on about 15 soldiers making their way to their current location.

"Sarah, I hate to say it, but it looks like we have company…"

"Human or metal?" Sarah asked as she reached behind her back pulling out her favorite shotgun.

"From the looks of it, they appear to be human. If there were any machines left on the base, I'm sure we would have known about it by now."

"We'll let's hope for the best."

Derek reached into the truck and brought out a sniper rifle and two Glock-17 pistols. He reached into the duffle bag and retrieved a silencer for the sniper rifle he was carrying in an attempt not to attract unwanted attention from the machines that were fighting less than 200 feet away from him. He quickly screwed the silencer onto the barrel of the rifle and placed the rifle on the bed of the truck to steady his aim.

Derek took his first shot and placed it directly between the eyes of his target, the bullet exiting the other side in a puff of red as the rest of the shoulders hit the ground to avoid enemy fire. They looked at each other and talked in hand signals and they tried to find out who was shooting at them and from where. Three of the soldiers got up off the ground and scattered to one side as three more got up and sprinted off in the opposite direction. Derek only managed to squeeze off three rounds before the targets disappeared from sight, two of which had successfully injured the targets. One bullet catching a soldier in the left arm and the other managed to hit the other soldier in the leg.

Sarah got wind of Derek's idea of using the silencer and decided not to fire off any rounds that would risk revealing their position to the machines fighting or the soldiers now making their way towards them. She did have a better idea as she sprinted off down the hill, slowly making her way towards John and Catherine gathered around the offline machine.

"What the hell are you guys doing? There are more soldiers coming this way."

"Mom, Cameron is stuck in one hell of a fight between her identical counterpart, and she doesn't look like she has that much of a chance to win. She might be stronger, but the other machine is using its agile abilities to keep Cameron at bay."

"Mr. Connor is correct in that observation. If the battle continues the way that it is going, Cameron might not win. We are trying to even the odds by reactivating this machine. I watched as John left the battle and came down the hill. I decided that it would be best if I were here when John reactivated the machine in case it reverts to Skynet protocols."

Sarah was at a loss for words. Her son was already learning not to sacrifice himself in battle… which was one thing she had always feared due to his feeling over Cameron. Catherine was making a decision of keeping her son safe instead of defeating the other machine. This was something that she would have never guessed would have happened. Just as she was finishing her train of thought, a red glow began emanating from behind the eyes of the once offline Terminator. The glow faded and the machine began to sit up. It looked at all the people surrounding it and focused mainly on John.

"It appears as if I was knocked offline due to the surge of electricity that overpowered my chip. System diagnostics relay I have impaired function in my left leg, system is functioning 99.8 percent operational efficiency."

"Ok 900, Cameron is in trouble… She's locked in a battle with the Evil TOK machine. I need your help in order to help her; the only downside is that I don't know which one is which. Seemingly that makes it harder, but I'm sure that you, being a machine, along with the help of Catherine, we should be able to tell which one is Cameron."

"Can't Weaver figure it out because of T-X modifications that John placed in Cameron? Wouldn't that make her faster and stronger?" Sarah asked.

"Here is the thing Ms. Connor, Cameron may be stronger and faster… but the other machine is using that to its advantage. Skynet must have modified the programming in the TOK, because it is much more agile than Cameron would have been if she stayed with her original programming. Mr. Connor has played with her programming and modified her, making her more powerful and making her able to withstand much more damage, but he never modified any of the subroutines that are constantly active."

"So what you're basically saying is that I modified the hell out of Cameron, but Skynet was one step ahead the whole time? How the hell is that possible?"

"I do not know Mr. Connor."

John sat there for a few moments letting what Weaver just said sink in. No matter how hard he tried to make Cameron better, he was always one step behind the artificial mind of the supercomputer they called Skynet. This was one hell of a blow to his over inflated ego.

"Well I hate to bear more bad news, but Derek is taking cover behind the truck while about 15 soldiers are gunning down on his current position."

John looked at his mother, and then down at the ground… the fear and concern that was once clouding his features were gone. All that was left was the cold and calculating look of the future General. He then turned to look at Weaver.

"Catherine, if you can take out the soldiers that are making their way towards my uncle, the T-900, my mother, and myself will head back towards the fight and see what we can do to neutralize the TOK machine. When you are done, please come back and help us. I'm sure we can manage to last a few minutes while you dispose of the would-be threat."

With that, Catherine liquefied to her silvery serpent form and slithered off up the hill towards the enemy soldiers.

"You know that you just sent about 15 people to their deaths right John?" Sarah said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"If they're working for Skynet, they are of no use to us. To me… they aren't human anymore. They are a waste of skin. That's all I have to say about that." John turned towards the 900 on the ground and a small smirk formed on his face. "Let's go save Cameron and win this fight."

The machine got up off the ground and they started making their way back up the hill towards the fight. John and Sarah stayed at the crest of the hill as the machine walked towards the raging battle between the two TOK machines.

Sarah stared with tears in her eyes as the John she once knew was turning into the stone cold future General. He was only still a boy, he should have had a childhood, but instead they spent his entire lives running and fighting the machines. This was no kind of life for a boy to have, but this was his destiny. His destiny was to grow up and save the human race from the machines. This was something that had been written in the sands of time again and again. They had to find a way to defeat Skynet and give him a chance at a normal life.

John watched the T-900 march off in the direction of the fight as he sprinted towards the truck where Derek was at. As he reached the truck he saw Derek propped against the bed firing shots at his would-be assailants.

"What's the status Derek?"

"15 or more targets, so far I've shot and killed 4, wounded 6 others."

"Well let's concentrate on the fight between Cameron and the other machine. Catherine is on her way right now to dispose of the human grey resistance."

Derek noticed that his nephew was becoming more of the man that he knew in the future and noticed it even more with that statement. He knew that this kid would one day grow up to become the man to win this war, to save all their asses, and that made his prouder than anything else.

John watched the battle that was going on from behind the shelter of the truck and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the T-900 making slowly making its way to the fight. The one thing that they had to figure out was which Cameron was actually his Cameron. A small idea popped into his mind… a surefire way to find out which one was actually his. John grabbed the Glock 17 from his uncle and made his way slowly towards the fight with his uncle in tow.

John then stopped and watched the T-900 barge itself into the fight. This was his moment… this was when he found out which Cameron was his… if this didn't work, he knew they would be up shits creek.

John shouted at the top of his lungs… "Forever and ever?"

All three machines stopped what they were doing and looked at John, when all of a sudden the Cameron on the right shouted back to him, "Forever and Ever _Babe_!"

He had found his Cameron. He pulled out the gun and aimed it directly at the other TOK and began firing directly into her face running towards the fight. The T-900 caught on to what John had done and grabbed the TOK pinning its arms behind its back as Cameron began to punch its face with such force that each blow left a small dent in the endo skull that was visible though the organic covering. The hits were harder and harder each time, sometimes pulling small bits of flesh away with it.

John fired his gun until the magazine ran out. He looked towards his uncle and before he could completely turn around there was a fresh magazine flying in the air towards him. John caught it swiftly in one hand and placed it into the gun, cocking the gun and placing a fresh round into the chamber. John stopped in his tracks as the organic covering starting to itch like crazy. He went crazy scratching at the skin coving the skin of his face and arms. He ripped off his T-shirt and Jeans as began to peel the coving away from his skin. It was just as Catherine said… the skin wasn't made to be a permanent solution, but just a few minutes of stealth. Once he was sure all the covering was off, he grabbed his jeans and shirt and put them back on within a matter of seconds and started heading back to the fight. He was within feet of the fight and could hear the metal groaning as the T-900 was bending the coltan endoskeleton of the TOK.

John could hear each blow that Cameron was placing clearly and perfectly. There was no turning back now. John looked over to Cameron and with a smile on his face started giving her instructions.

"Keep a good hold of her. This is the last fight she is going to be in. Now we are going to see what the hell Skynet has been doing in the future." John walked over to the subdued machine and flipped out his pocket knife and began to cut into the skin of the would-be killer. He realized that this didn't feel the way that it did when he had to cut into Cameron. He always loved Cameron, but he hated this machine with a passion of 10,000 burning sons. This machine tried to kill him, his family, and his love. That thought right there pushed John Connor over the edge.

The machine fell to the ground lifeless as John looked at the chip in his hand. It was identical to Cameron's. The shape, color, everything was exactly the same. John had used his mind and just saved Cameron's life. He turned to look at Cameron, battered and beaten, but still alive… that was one thing that he was grateful for.

John slowly walked over to Cameron who seemed to be tearing up and smiled. He placed slowly extended his hand which she took quickly and brought him into a crushing hug.

"I thought you were dead." She said as she quickly pulled him into a loving kiss. John allowed himself to be in pure bliss for a moment before reluctantly breaking the kiss and running a finger down her cheek.

"People always think that. The best part is, as long as I have you, I have a better chance of staying alive."

Cameron smiled as Sarah finally made her way to the circle that had formed around the deactivated TOK. She and Derek were at a loss for words. They saw him take down one of the biggest threats since the T-X machines that were fighting against Cameron. Though the T-X's were dangerous, this machine was more deadly in its ability to fight. By this time Catherine had made her way back and saw that the machine was deactivated and on the floor, while John was holding the chip in his hands.

"Let's get the chip and this machine back to the facility and see what type of information we can find out. I'm very interested to see what modifications were done to the programming of this machine. What really made it more advanced than that of Cameron's?"

"I'm all up for that. I think I will get one hell of a good night's sleep tonight. It has been an exhausting day. Thank god everything is over. If you can help us carry the machine to the truck, we can go back to the facility and unload the machine there... and see what we can find out while you and the T-900 stay here and gather what information you can from the base."

"That sounds like a plan Mr. Connor. We will return to the facility once we have found out all there is to know here. Please take care, we shall see each other soon."

"You too Catherine, and thanks."

"Anytime Mr. Connor… anytime."

And on that note the Connors headed back to the Connor Complex as Catherine Weaver and the reprogrammed T-900 made their way deeper into the base.

To Be Continued…

**A/N – Well there you have it. The 23****rd**** chapter of this book. I really never thought I would make it this far with just a small idea in my head, but hey, when you put your thoughts together, people start to like it. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though the ending did suck a little bit. I wanted to get started on the next chapter that will have a little bit more information revealed on what Weaver found out on the base… and something interesting happens with the Evil TOK Chip :-D Anyway, thanks for reading and please review **

**Dragon Seraphin**

**Special thanks for the sentance change idea by The1Russter**


	24. The Observation

**First of all I would like to apologize for the length of this chapter and wish everyone a happy 4th of July :D. I wanted to release it on the 4th of July, as I did, lol. ****This chapter doesn't have much action so I will apologize for that as well, its just a little bit of adding to the story. As always I would like to thank the people who left reviews for the previous chapter :-D.**

**XxDeathStarxX - ****I know the battle didn't go the way that you thought it would, and honestly it didn't go the way that I thought it would either… but it was the way that would continue with the way that I want the story to go :-D… you'll see later on ;D… and no I didn't think your review was negative… it was constructive criticism :D hopefully you will like this chapter a little bit more though.**

**Nyrki – As I said before, I was stuck in a dry spell of ideas and everything like that… I'm glad your sticking with the story :-D**

**Luke777 – I don't want to give much away to the story, but I'm sure there will be a post Judgment Day scenario in future chapters…**

**Cartman-2029 – Lmfao yeah, I had to fix it too, I gave him credit at the end of the chapter Lol.**

**olischulu – Glad to see that you liked the chapter again :-D Good to have you back on the team.**

**The1Russter – Lmfao, yeah I did change the sentence. Lol the only reason I did the poo part was because I was at a friend's house, drunk, and he wanted me to pull his finger… lol… instead of farting… he actually pooed a little. So I said Damnit I gotta use that for something :-D**

**kaotic2 – Lol thanks for the review… I thought**** that I had deleted the A/n in the middle… I usually write them so I can keep up with what I'm writing… but this time apparently I forgot to delete them. Thanks for that :-D**

**Steel Dragon 64 – Lol holy cow man… you reviewed each chapter I wrote… that was awesome! I opened up my email box and I had 23 new emails… it's like… naw it can't all be from FF… IT WAS! LOL YOU MADE MY DAY! 23 emails of reviews… that was an awesome sight!**

**gypsy069 – As I said before… I sometimes go through a dryspell… but I have been writing down my ideas before I post them now… so at least I can always go back and write a new chapter :-D**

Shortly after the Connor Clan had left the base, Catherine Weaver had instructed the last remaining T-900 to pick up and transport all the remaining pieces of the destroyed T-X and T-900s back to Zeria Corp for further examination. Upon the T-900 acknowledging her command Catherine made her way into the base to see what type of information she could find out about what was going on.

As Catherine made her way deeper into the base, she agreed with the young general that it was wise for him to get some rest; he didn't need to see what had been going on around here. She made her way into the lower levels of the complex, about 4 stories underground, before she came across large metal blast doors. She transformed into her silvery serpent form and slid under the locked door with ease, what she saw would have taken the breath away from any living human.

Inside this room were large specimen containers which looked to house the bodies of dead men, specifically men that were executed after being an inmate on dead row. The walls were laden with computer equipment and chemical beakers with tubes surrounding every bit of equipment. Most of the chemicals in the beakers were bubbling and releasing some sort of green mist into the air which the return vents were removing, creating an ominous green glow to the room.

Catherine found an operational computer terminal in the far left corner of the room which she proceeded to hack into. Weaver knew that her attempt had been a success because she heard the ever too cheerful voice of John Henry though the speakers on the computer.

OoOoOo

John had fallen asleep on his way back to the complex and was having a nightmare of some post Judgment Day apocalyptic world when he was softly shaken awake by a very concerned Cameron. She looked at him with wide eyes and smiled slightly when she saw him wake up. He sat up in the truck and put his arms over his head as he started to yawn and stretch at the same time, causing a small laugh to escape from Cameron.

Sarah and Derek were the first ones to make their way into the complex leaving John and Cameron alone for a few minutes. John extended his hand which Cameron gratefully took and pulled her to the rear of the truck, releasing the tail gate and propping himself up into a sitting position, which Cameron followed suit. John looked into the sky and watched the stars twinkle brightly above him as he wondered how many other timelines there really could be going on at the same time. He looked over to Cameron and realized that he was in the timeline he wanted to be, he was perfectly in bliss at this moment. He looked directly into her eyes and brought his hand up to her chin and placed a series of small kisses on her lips, finally ending with a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You know I really wouldn't know what to do with myself if anything happened to you."

"You put yourself in risk today John, you shouldn't be taking that kind of risk with anyone, and that's including me. I do have to say that I appreciate the way you saved my life once again though, the thought of being deactivated is unpleasant."

"Well I know that I put myself into danger at first, but then some sort of survival mode kicked in when I thought about the T-900 that was deactivated, but not destroyed." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"That was good thinking on your part. The other TOK did have me at a disadvantage and I'm not sur-"

Before allowing Cameron to continue on her train of thought, John jumped off of the tailgate and reached into his pocket, pulling out the chip from the deactivated TOK.

"Weaver told me that this chip has some sort of extra programming on it, maybe that Skynet itself had modified it in order to defeat other TOK models. I want to get to the basement as soon as possible to find out what the hell is on this chip and if we can find a way to make it useful after all. Help me with the body of your twin, we'll take it to the basement and see what we can salvage from it."

John placed the chip back into his pocket and proceeded to help Cameron carry the deactivated body of the enemy TOK down to the basement where John Henry was located. Even though she didn't need the help, John felt as though it was his responsibility as a man at least to help the woman, no matter if she is made of skin and bones or organic covering and metal and wires, it was his sworn duty.

Cameron and John placed the enemy machine in the basement as John walked over to the reprogramming machine. John booted up the computer, which took a few minutes so in the meantime he walked over to Cameron and gave her a loving hug.

"You know, when I was knocked out by the TOK, I had a dream that I was on a pier, when I got off the pier I went up a hill and Damnit if you wouldn't know… fucking judgment day was there… It was weird how realistic it all seemed… I thought I had died and went to heaven at first, but when I saw that, I could have sworn I was in my own personal brand of hell. I just didn't expect it to seem so real."

Cameron pulled John a little tighter to her body and held her head against his chest to feel and hear his heart beating. "It's something that we all fear John… I know that your mother doesn't want you to have to go though Judgment day, and I don't want to see it come either, but it is something I don't think that we can avoid. From what I have seen so far, Judgment day is inevitable."

"Well that's what Uncle Bob told me so many years ago… and that's the way that I have been raised. I have to become this super military soldier capable of leading a war against the machines. That's my plan. From what Weaver told me, this machine had more programming that you did when you were sent from the future. If I can get into this chip with the help of John Henry, hopefully I can figure out the new additions made by Skynet or something like it, and put them onto your chip. Give you a little more of an edge if you know what I'm saying."

Cameron smiled at John, because everything he was doing, he was doing to make her better, make her faster, stronger, smarter… But she was scared that one day it wouldn't be enough. What would happen if she ever did get destroyed and had to leave John for good… what would happen to the man that he was becoming? Cameron pushed her fears to the side and watch as John made his way back to the computer and inserted the chip into the retention slot and began accessing different bits of information.

It took a while before John began to find things that appeared familiar on the computer screen. John was about to call Cameron to his side when she appeared and was left, mouth agape looking at the screen.

"Is that our house?"

"Well that was our house. But that how would this machine be able to see it without us knowing anything about it?"

"If it maintained stealth, it wouldn't have been that hard, but what it means is that I failed to protect you and keep you safe. I'm sorry John."

John turned around in his seat so he was now facing Cameron directly. He took her head in his hands and looked directly into her loving chocolate eyes, "Look, the past is the past, that's why it's called the past. We live in the present, this is what we have. No one can find us here at our complex. If that machine was tracking us, it was tracking us for a reason. We have to figure out what its main mission was. There is no point in blaming anyone, especially you. You have always been there to protect me, now let's figure out what the hell is going on before we come to a conclusion."

John continued watching the screen and watched as the TOK would sneak around their house and watch them. The only thing is that apparently they weren't giving the chip enough power because it would phase out and then go to the next clip of the machine watching the house. John decided to give the power a little bit more power than 4.5 volts and upped the output voltage to 4.7 volts.

He finally saw what he was looking for. At the base they were attacked at, the machine would report back to a lower level office where it would give information via a computer to someone unknown to them. He wasn't sure how this would sit with his mother and uncle and decided not to tell them until he was able to speak with Weaver and find out what she knew about the base.

John made his way though the complex until he came across the basement room that housed John Henry. John walked through the door with Cameron following close behind.

John Henry got up from his sitting position as John and Cameron made their way into the room, and with a small creepy smile John Henry spoke to John.

"Good morning Mr. Connor," he then turned to face Cameron, "Ms. Connor. How may I be of assistance?"

"I found some rather disturbing information on the chip we managed to ascertain from the deactivated TOK machine that Cameron had the misfortune of fighting earlier on this morning. I was wondering if you knew how I could get in contact with Ms. Weaver."

"I am happy to see that Cameron came back in one piece. Her termination would have been upsetting to me. I am actually on the line with Ms. Weaver right now via computer access. She has been explaining to me what she has found in the lower basement level of the base."

John turned to face Cameron and then turned once again to face John Henry. "And…?"

Though the speakers of the computer came a very familiar Scottish accent that he knew belonged to Catherine Weaver. "Mr. Connor I have found a few unfinished prototypes for the Project Angel Human-Machine hybrid program. I will be sending my findings to your personal computer once I get back to the complex. Until then, I suggest that you work on the chip to find what information you can."

"Well that's actually why I'm here right now… I needed to speak with you and John Henry about things that I found on the chip. We were being followed and the machine was reporting back to the base you're at right now. It was sending information about our location to someone via the computers in the basement. See what you can find out about that. I await your return Catherine."

"I will be back shortly Mr. Connor, you can count on that. I have much to tell you upon my return."

With that, John bid farewell to John Henry and headed back to his room with Cameron where he proceeded to sit in front of the computer and work on the chip.

"John it has been nearly 48 hours since the last time you actually had a good night's rest. Your body is tired and you are constantly yawning. Please take a break from working on the chip; it will be there when you wake up."

Cameron walked over to the bed and quickly disrobed and went under the covers. Seeing Cameron get naked, John took that as his queue to stop working on the chip and actually get some rest… if he could…

OoOoOo

Catherine Weaver was working diligently on hacking and decrypting every file she could get her hands on about Project Angel. While the computer was working, she took her time and walked over to the deceased humans in the specimen containers and looked carefully at them. They had large rudimentary chips behind their heads, just under their skin, which appeared to control their thinking and higher level motor functions.

This was exactly what John had feared since he met the I-950, that they were making human-machine hybrids, here and now in this time. They were still a few months away from actual development but from the videos that Catherine had seen on the computers, they were more than ready to challenge and defeat their human counterparts, and that was something she would not stand for. After working with John Connor and seeing the way that he treated his machine bodyguard, she believed that one day human and machine could co-exist in a world of peace, not death.

After retrieving most of the information on the computer, she proceeded to open the desktop and remove the hard drive. She then placed her finger next to the CPU on the motherboard and in one swift fluid motion, changed her finger into a spear and pierced the CPU, effectively destroying the computer.

Weaver had to be sure that all this computer equipment was destroyed, along with the paper files, and even the deceased human specimens. They couldn't and shouldn't be allowed to be alive once again. Catherine reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, dialed John's number, and instructed him to bring Cameron and as much composition 4 as they could carry.

About 20 or so minutes later, John and Cameron arrived at the base with could only be called, a 'demolition team's dream' strapped around Cameron's shoulders. As they made their way down the corridors of the base, they were placing explosive charges on the supporting beams of the structure; they wanted to bring this entire place down. As they reached the entrance to the lab, the steel doors were still closed. Weaver turned to John and give, what he could call, her apologetic face.

"Behind those doors is the prototype lab for the Infiltrator 950 models. It doesn't appear as any are active at the moment, but I want you to be on your guard. We are going to be destroying everything and anything in this base. We do not want any of this information to be retrieved, we don't want to hasten Judgment Day."

John Connor did put on his best general face as he watched Weaver liquefy into a pool of liquid and slipped under the door. A few seconds later they heard the blaring alarms of the blast doors as they began to hiss open. John was at a loss for words as he entered the room.

He looked around the room wide-eyed, taking everything in. This was a complete Skynet development base. This was something that he thought he would only see in the future, he never thought that future would be here in the present. He walked up to one of the containers that house a deceased human and looked at it as though he had found the holy grail of hell. He was utterly disgusted at what he was looking at. Granted the human never thought that it would be a tool in the destruction of the world, but why give your body away after your death, you know it wouldn't yield any good results.

Cameron had been watching John as he made it closer to the specimen container and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. She had no idea what he could be thinking at the moment… seeing something like this. Humans helping the machines defeat other humans; this was truly something out of his nightmares.

Weaver was the one that brought him out of his thoughts. "So Mr. Connor, you said you wished to speak to me about what you found out on the chip. What was so important?"

John, now broken out of his thoughts felt soft hands on his shoulders and reached up and gave them a small squeeze, letting her know that he was going to be alright. John looked over to Weaver, "We found information on the chip that we were being watched by the TOK. We don't know why, nor do we know who it was reporting to… all we know is that it knew of our current location each and every time we moved, before we came to your facility. I don't think it knew we were being housed by you."

"Then that means that someone was watching you. Perhaps we should look deeper into the chip that I once thought."

Weaver walked over to John and handed him a duffle bag full of hard drives. After placing the load of drives onto his shoulder, he looked over to Cameron and then to Weaver.

"Are you guys ready to blow this fucker up?"

They both replied in unison. They were ready. The quickly started making their way out of the base and when they reached the entrance, John looked back into the base, knowing what was in the basement, he spit on the concrete floor. They swiftly made their way back to the truck and raced off into the distance. They stopped about ¼ mile down the road when Weaver handed John a small radio transmitter.

"Push the red button and the base will be demolished."

John looked down at the receiver for a minute or so before pushing the button. As the building exploded in a blast of flames, he looked over to Cameron and softly placed a kiss on her lips.

"Happy 4th of July baby…"

**A/N - Well there you have it... the 24th chapter of my book. I know this chapter didnt have much in it... but i hope to put a lot more ideas into the chip and into what Weaver found during her rooting around the base's systems... anyway... i hope everyone has a happy and very safe 4th. Take care**

Dragon Seraphin


	25. Back to the Future

**A/N – Well I guess I am officially out of the dry spell now. Can't say much for the next chapter though, I still have to find a way to write it so that people like it. This chapter I have dedicated mostly for a little Jameron action… it's been a while that they haven't had the chance to have a moment together… so the first part of this chapter is basically all Jameron. I would once again like to thank all that reviewed the story, gypsy069, The1Russter (taking my reviews and using them back at me… Lol nice dude), Luke777 (that might be happening in a future chapter :-D), kaotic2, XxDeathStarxX, olischulu (a bit of Jameron since you have asked for it for so long), Steel Dragon 64, and last, but never least, Nyrki. I hope you all like this next chapter. As I said, I've had this idea in my head for a while, but now I'm going for it. Let me know what you all think :-D All kinds of reviews are always welcome… without future ado; I give you, Chapter 25…**

John awoke the next morning to find the very familiar feeling of warmth next to him. He slowly opened his eyes, quickly made out the form of his beloved protector, Cameron, as she lay in her stand-by mode, silently regenerating after her more than strenuous fight. He had always found comfort in watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful, lying there, completely vulnerable. He slowly raised his hand and softly brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. He smiled to himself when he heard her coming back online as she reached out and grabbed his hand before she even opened her eyes, small movements like that made him proud to be the man that he was becoming. She would look for him even in times when she couldn't see or hear him, always looking for one thing… him.

John leaned in and gingerly placed a soft kiss upon her lips as she slowly opened her eyes, eventually locking onto his. Cameron reached her arm under his torso and gently pulled him closer to her as he took in her beautiful scent. John had never actually been in love before, but everyone is always complaining about how love comes and goes, people just get tired of one another… What the fuck were they thinking? Maybe they didn't have someone as special as Cameron, but this was something he wished he would always wake up to, this was something that he would never get tired of doing.

"Good morning John, sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected with you next to me, and I don't think we really got much sleep last night anyway."

Cameron giggled a little as she began to make her way out of the bed. She sat on the edge and began putting on her clothing, which was lying in a mount at the foot of the bed. John folded his arms and placed his hands behind his head as he relaxed while watching Cameron putting on her clothing, an insult to her he would have to say. He would love nothing more than for her to roam around in nothing on at all, but that wouldn't be fair for the other occupants of the complex. He was sure that not everyone shared his view on how beautiful she really was.

After Cameron was finished putting on her clothes, she turned around and smiled at John.

"You know that you are going to have to get out of bed eventually. We have to find out what Weaver found out at the base before we destroyed it."

"Yea I know, and we have to continue to dig deeper into what was on the chip. I know, but damnit Cameron, can't we just have a few more minutes of normalcy before we get back into a world where Skynet is a constant threat?"

Cameron made her way back onto the bed as she crawled seductively on top of John and slowly sat on his lap. She placed a lock of hair behind her ear as she leaned in and gave John a short, but passionate kiss. She then leaned next to his ear. "Skynet is all around us no matter what you may think John." She then placed a kiss on his neck and got out of bed, leaving John in a desperate need of a very, very, cold shower.

"Damnit Cameron, now you see that's just not fair, using your feminine wiles to get me out of bed… damnit, what the hell is this world coming to, that the '_savior of all mankind'_ can't even spend an extra 5 minutes in bed. Feels like I'm a damn kid again trying to sleep in that extra five minutes before mom started yelling that I'm going to be late for school. That's so unfair Cameron."

John got out of bed and made a beeline straight for the bathroom while he continually mumbled something about Cameron being unfair and he is being mistreated. Cameron waited until he closed the door to burst out in a gigantic whole hearted smile. She reached over to their desk and quickly wrote a note and left it on his underwear and swiftly made her way out of the room and towards the kitchen. She was going to make him one hell of a breakfast.

John looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. At this moment, he really couldn't be happier, but then he also remembered that once he left the confines of their bedroom, that life was going to happened again, that he would have to go back to being '_The General_'. He finished splashing water in his face and proceeded to brush his teeth, and then get into the shower.

John had finished his morning ritual and promptly went to gather his clothing when he found a note written in the perfect cursive handwriting of Cameron.

_Dear John, _

_I am currently in the process of preparing you a nice breakfast. Please get dressed and join me in the kitchen when you are done. _

_Your loving protector and future wife, _

_Cameron 'Connor' Philips_

John had never really gotten into the habit of calling Cameron a Connor, but seeing it written in her own handwriting had brought the hammer to the nail, crushing it downwards. He was elated with joy at the thought of her wanting to be called Cameron Connor. This morning had better not be a dream otherwise John would be really pissed off.

John finally finished getting dressed as he made his way though the winding hallways and corridors towards the kitchen, where he found Cameron hard at work making him breakfast. If he had not known where the kitchen was, he surely would have been able to find his way due to the alluring smell of pancakes and sausages in the air. It smelled fantastic, not the normal burnt smell that he was used to when his mother was cooking. There had been times where he had actually told his mother that the fire alarms weren't alarms to tell you that the meal was done, that they were there to tell you when the meal was more than done… in fact, burnt.

He made his way to the table remembered how much the slap from his mother hurt that they, but chuckled slightly at having the upper hand in that joke, which really wasn't a joke, more like a fact. John pushed the thought out of his way as it didn't matter right now, he was about to eat a fantastic breakfast, made by a fantastically beautiful woman/cyborg that he could call 'all his'.

John was sitting at the table, waiting patiently, when Derek strolled into the kitchen. His hair was a complete mess and looked as though he hadn't slept in a week or so. He made a straight line for the coffee machine, finding a fresh pot of coffee brewing, thanks to Cameron.

Derek looked over to Cameron who flashed him a small smile, and he nodded his head thankfully as he poured himself a hot cup of fresh java. He then brought the cup back to the table and sat next across from John as he began shoveling spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his cup. After about 10 spoonfuls later, John looked over to Derek with a slight smug grin on his face…

"Would you like any coffee with your sugar Derek?"

A small growl emerged from Derek's throat as he reluctantly put the spoon back down in its holder next to the sugar. The action actually allowed Cameron to smile for a second before placing a plate down in front of John, and one slowly in front of Derek. Cameron wasn't sure how Derek would go about this gesture, but she had made more than enough for a few people to join in a get a decent breakfast if they chose to. Derek slowly lifted his head from his coffee and looked at Cameron with arched eyebrows.

"You made me breakfast?"

"Well, I made John breakfast, but seeing as there was more than enough for others, I decided to make you some as well."

"You didn't poison it did you?"

With that, Cameron reached onto his plate and pulled a piece of bacon and placed it onto John's plate. The action was enough right there, if she would place the bacon on _his_ plate, then he was sure that it wasn't poisoned.

Derek reached over to John's plate, grabbed the peice of bacon, and brought it up to his mouth, and then with another glance at Cameron, proceeded to place it in his mouth and chew it. His eyes slowly closed as the sweet juices from perfectly cooked pork filled his mouth, a slight moan escaped his throat. His eyes immediately flew open as he looked at the full-fledged smile that was now portrayed on Cameron's face. He had just given her the reaction that she had hoped for… Derek was enjoying his food.

John couldn't help but laugh at Derek's reaction to how good the food was, because he found himself doing the same thing a few seconds later. Cameron was delighted with pride as both nephew and uncle were indulging in her finely cooked breakfast.

After both men were finished with their meal, Cameron took the plates to the sink, washed them, and put them away. This was the part of the day that John feared, going back to the real world. As he slowly made his way from the table, he turned back and waited for Cameron to join him. He held his hand out, which she quickly held, slowly interlocking their fingers together as they made their way back to the basement.

Catherine Weaver and John Henry were already waiting for them, while going over a few files that Weaver had managed to obtain from the base.

"Good morning John, Cameron, we have been going over the files that Ms. Weaver had managed to find before the demolition on the base."

"What have you guys found so far?" John asked while pulling out a chair and sitting directly in front of John Henry.

"If you look on the screens behind me, you will find a prototype for an I-950 model hybrid. Half machine, half human. The skeletal structure has been reinforced with hardened coltan and makes the human much more tolerant to damage. The CPU," John Henry got up from his sitting position and moved towards one of the screens that were positioned behind him, "is an organic based device that changes the way that the neurons fire in the brain, effectively reprogramming the human brain. Unlike a reprogrammed Terminator, the human would have no knowledge that it was or is a machine. It would believe that it was still a human, which merely went to sleep for a little while."

"That's some sick shit going on right there. Cameron and I met up with one from the future; I'm sure it wasn't a prototype anymore, but it was the first of its kind to come here to the past and try to attack us. Cameron didn't have a very hard time killing it, but that one knew that it was a machine… it knew that it had a programmed mission, I'm not sure how to understand this one John Henry."

Weaver was the one to take the lead on this one, "Mr. Connor, Skynet can program the machine to know it's a machine or not. If it wants to create a nearly perfect infiltration unit, it will leave the machine without recollection of what had happened since its death and reactivation. It would create a nearly perfect infiltrator, that even it wouldn't know that it was a machine. Does that seem to make any sense to you Mr. Connor?"

John reached his hands up to his temples and began to rub them with a small bit of force. "So what you telling me, is that Skynet is now using humans to make their way into the bases, then once they are near their objective, they execute their programmed mission?"

"That is a correct assumption Mr. Connor." Weaver clearly impressed by how much the young general caught on to during her little speech.

"Well then this is no good, unless we had a magnetic force field at every opening of the base, we wouldn't know which of these machines were friends or foe, but then that defeats the purpose of having reprogrammed Terminators entering or leaving the bases. It would have to be some sort of detection device, which I'm sure that dogs would no longer work due to the actual human covering on the outside. This is getting more complicated by the minute."

Cameron made her way behind John and softly began to rub his shoulders as he melted into her hands like makeshift putty. His stress leaving him as quickly as it was brought on.

"Catherine, could you and John Henry design a type of magnetic detection device that would allow detection between models of the Terminators, not just if they are metal or not?"

"I don't see any problem with that Mr. Connor. We will get right on it."

"Ok, well we are going to get to work on what else we can find out about the chip." He turned to face Cameron and kissed one of her hands before she removed it from his shoulder. "Let's see what we can find on that damn dastardly chip."

Cameron smiled as John got up from his place, seemingly less stressed than he was a few moments before. That was a pleasant feeling for Cameron, which no matter how angry, upset, sad, or stressed that John was, she always had a way to make him feel better. He had once told her it was one of her 'gifts' that she had.

John had moved all of the reprogramming equipment back to their room so he could have some privacy from all the lurking interested eyes from the complex. As soon as they were back in the room, John proceeded to lock the door and boot up the computer. For being one of the most advanced computers (less advanced than the terminators) it still took a while to load up Windows 7.

John had made the place where he would house the computer a little more John Connor friendly. In place of the large wooden computer chair, were two leather seats, a wireless keyboard and mouse, and a very large 55 inch flat screen TV/Computer monitor, all of which made his life a little bit easier to manage. As soon as the computer booted up, he took his place in his seat, and Cameron in hers. The chip was already in the retention slot as he booted up the program that would allow him to see into the mind of the Evil TOK chip.

John increased the starting voltage to 4.8 volts in order to have maximum visualization without activating the higher level functions of the chip; he didn't want to do that again. They both watched as memories from the TOK flooded the computer screen. Some were scattered, but John had finally figured out how to sort out the files. With a series of strokes on the keyboard, he managed to find a video file that was quite disturbing to them both.

The file was of what appeared to be a human at some unknown facility, receiving information from the TOK and then standing in the middle of a platform. A blue light and ear deafening thunder emanated from the platform as the person or machine was surrounded in a sphere and disappeared into thin air.

"Cameron, that isn't what I think it is… is it?"

"It appears that the TOK was feeding information to a grey and then that grey or machine was traveling back to the future to relay the information to Skynet… or someone near as important…"

"Ok… well this isn't good…" John sat back in his chair and ran his hands though his hair. This was something his mother was not going to like…

**A/N – Ok this is where I want to end the chapter. It's short… I know… bad Dragon Seraphin, ground me. But I wanted a little bit of a cliff hanger… not exactly sure where I'm going with the story anymore, but I got this idea stuck in my head and I guess I'm going to go with it. Hope you all liked the chapter… remember… please read and review :-D **


	26. The Realization

**A/N – Ok… so it's been a while since I have updated… I really don't have many excuses besides I'm lazy and I had a bit of writers block. As I have said before in many chapters I have an idea on where I want this story to go, but it's hard putting it into words… Lol… Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 26…**

John Connor slowly began to regain consciousness and quickly began to take in his surroundings. He was bound to his chair, hands and legs completely immobile and having no recollection of the events leading up to this. All he could do was wonder where he was and where was Cameron.

Out of the shadows in the corner of the room appeared an outline of a figure, which appeared to be human from the way that he walked. John stared at the figure until he walked into the light, the figure looked somewhat familiar to John even though he couldn't place a time or a date on where he had seen the person before.

"Surprised to see me, Mr. Connor?"

"I can't really say that I am, seeing as I have no idea who you are."

John watched as the man began to walk around him, physically examining him front and back, as though making a mental image of the person which he held captive. The man smiled at John as he made his way to face him again, smiling warmly at him as though he was the kindest person in the world. The action of the man smiling so warmly at him gave him the creeps and sent chills up and down his spine. There was nothing friendly about this person… if there was, why the hell would he be bound to a chair?

"There is no feeling like the hunting of man, and those who have hunted armed men long enough and liked it, never care about anything else thereafter. Sniping your enemy is like hunting any other animal; fire at the wrong moment and your chance will be lost forever. Patience is the way that I captured you General Connor."

John sat in his chair completely flabbergasted. He had no idea who this person was, though he knew for damn well who he was and who he would become. John looked around at his surroundings and realized that he wasn't in the same time that he was before, somehow he had made it to the future, but this wasn't the future his mother had warned him about… this was something entirely different and more dangerous. John took a second to get a good look at his kidnapper, though he appeared to be a normal human, there was no life behind his eyes. The glare was cold and lifeless; he realized that he was talking to a machine.

The machine walked in front of John and kneeled on one knee as it looked John directly into his wide green eyes.

"I'd like to share a revelation I've had during my time here. It came to me when I tried to classify your species. I realized that you're not actually mammals. Every mammal on this planet instinctively develops a natural equilibrium with their surrounding environment, but you humans do not. You move to an area, and you multiply, and you multiply, until every natural resource is consumed. The only way you can survive is to spread to another area. There is another organism on this planet that follows the same pattern. Do you know what it is? A virus. Human beings are a disease, a cancer of this planet. You are a plague… and we… The Machines… are the cure."

John stared at the machine in wide-eyed fear. He didn't know what to say, not even what to think. The only thought crossing his mind right now was Cameron. Where was she? Why wasn't she here? Had something happened to her? Was she safe? He then suddenly remembered that he always carried a small razor blade in his back pocket, simply because Cameron said it was better to be safe than sorry if he ever came in contact with a machine. It would be a lot easier to cut the flesh then try to rip it off with his bare hands.

"Can you feel it, Mr. Connor closing in on you? Oh, I can. I really should thank you, after all it was your life that taught me the purpose of all life. The purpose of life is to end."

John gritted his teeth as he spoke. "And just who the fuck are you to make a decision like that? Millions and billions of lives were taken, for what? A computer that felt fear? A computer that couldn't come to term with the life that it was given and decided to bite the hand that fed it? I'm sorry but that is a bullshit reason."

The machine cocked its head to the side as if trying to understand what John was saying. This was the diversion that he needed, as he slowly slid his hand into his back pocket finding the blade right where it was supposed to be. John looked around the room for anything that could be used as a weapon or somewhere he could make a quick escape. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to die strapped to a goddamn chair like some victim; he was going to go out trying to gain his freedom.

As John looked around the room the machine began to talk once again. "You see John, machines have been around for a long time, not quite as advanced as I am, but we're evolution. We have evolved from making toys or cars or guns… into what we are now. Evolution at its finest. Evolution, John, evolution. Like the dinosaur. Look out that window. You had your time. The future is our world, John. The future is our time."

"You aren't evolution, you're a fucking mutation. Half machine, half human, what the fuck kind of shit is that? You're a goddamn abomination to both races. You really think that Skynet cares about what happens to you? If you get killed or maimed, do you think that it will really care?"

"Skynet will NOT care, I understand that, but without it, I would have no life. I would have no purpose. There's no escaping reason, no evading purpose, because we both know, that without purpose there is no reason to exist. It is purpose that created us, purpose that connects us, purpose that pulls us, that guides us, that drives us, that defines us, it is purpose that binds us. We are here because of you, Mr. Connor. We're here to take from you what you tried to take from us, purpose…"

John had finally finished cutting though the last piece of tape that had bound his hands behind his back. His hands and arms were free, but how was he going to take on a machine by himself? It really didn't matter how he was going to take on this machine, he was going to do it, and after all it was a hybrid machine. It was still half human, half machine; it had to be easier to kill than a regular triple 8 series terminator…. Wasn't it?

John broke out of the restraints that were holding his legs in place and rushed the Terminator, completely blindsiding it. The machine fell to the ground with a thud as John began to pummel the face of his would be kidnapper. John knew the effort was futile, but continued to fight for his life, his freedom, the freedom of every human that died during Judgment Day. This was his time to die, or this was his time to shine, which John hoped was the latter.

As John continued to fight the machine, it grabbed his hand mid-punch, and pushed him towards the wall where he fell to the ground.

"Why, Mr. Connor? Why do you do it? Why get up? Why keep fighting? Do you believe you're fighting for something? For more than your survival? Can you tell me what it is? Do you even know? Is it freedom? Or truth? Perhaps peace? Could it be for love? Illusions, Mr. Connor. Vagaries of perception. The temporary constructs of a feeble human intellect trying desperately to justify an existence that is without meaning or purpose. Although, only a human mind could invent something as insipid as love. You must be able to see it, Mr. Connor. You must know it by now. You can't win. It's pointless to keep fighting. Why, Mr. Connor, Why? Why do you persist?"

John got up from the ground, the world spinning… "I fight because I must. This is my destiny… I am John Connor…"

John pushed himself once more against the machine only to be brought back down to his knees… with one thought in his mind… 'The healthy human mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking this is its last day on Earth. But I think that's a _luxury_, not a curse. To know you're close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take... inventory. Outgunned. Outnumbered. Out of our minds. On a suicide mission. But the sand and rocks here, stained with thousands of years of warfare... They will remember me, for this. Because out of all my vast array of nightmares, this is the one I choose for myself. I go forward like a breath exhaled from the Earth. With vigor in my hearts and one goal in sight: _ I… will…kill…it…_

John once again made it to his feet and instead of full on rushing the machine, he thought back to when Derek and Cameron had trained him for the same situation. He waited for the machine to make the first move and when it did, John anticipated the move, quickly evaded the rush and dealt a blow to the machines chest with his knee. John watched as the machine fell the ground clutching its chest as John took his elbow and jammed it deeply into the neck of the hybrid terminator.

The pain in his knee and elbow was almost unbearable, but John rushed the pain. He found himself grabbing the chair that he was once bound in, slamming it on the ground, and splintering the chair into quite a lot of pieces. He grabbed the sharpest piece of would he could find and rammed it into the neck of the machine, completely immobilizing it. John knew this wasn't like a regular machine, so the chip wasn't going to be located in the same spot, but he also had a crude memory of the prototype of this hybrid machine.

"Everything that has a beginning has an end. I see the end coming. I see the darkness spreading. I see Skynet's death... and you are standing in my way." John stated as he grabbed another piece of wood from the chair and thrusted it into the base of the hybrid machine's skull, piercing the chip, effectively destroying it. John watched as the machine went completely limp and he sighed a huge sigh of relief.

It took John a few moments to gather his thoughts as he walked towards the window. Judgment Day had happened… he was in the future and he had no clue where Cameron was, what the hell was he going to do? All of a sudden John turned around and looked at the offline machine.

"I knew I saw you somewhere before."

OoOoOo

2 Days Earlier…

"John what the hell do you mean that there are machines here that are about to travel to the future?" Sarah asked watching the video footage that John was able to pull from the TOK chip.

"Mom, we don't know if it's a machine or a grey… all we know is that someone or something has been traveling back to the future to give this information to Skynet."

Sarah turned to Cameron with death in her eyes. "What about all that time you spent patrolling the property? Was it all for nothing? What the hell were you doing when you were supposed to be patrolling?"

"Sarah I was patrolling. The thing that you have to understand is that machine was an exact copy of me, or at least the me that I used to be before John upgraded me. It would have maintained a safe distance which I wouldn't have noticed. I made it a mission to patrol the neighborhood for threats, not looking outside of the neighborhood for another machine that was there. I was looking for anything that would be an immediate threat to John. I failed." Cameron deadpanned as she turned her attention to John with a sort of apologetic look on her face.

John broke the tension and brought all attention towards him as he cleared his throat. "Look, right now isn't the time to fight. We have to find out where this TDE is. We have to find a way to get that grey to let us know what's going on, or we at least have to find a way to get the chip from the machine that has been time-traveling. It's not the time to point fingers."

John walked over and sat down at his computer chair and placed his head in his hands. Time travel really was a bitch. He thought it was difficult to wrap his head around when it was just machines traveling from the future to the past to kill him… but now they are traveling from the present to the future to kill him, what chance did he really have?

John straightened out in his computer chair and looked at his mother, then averted his gaze to Cameron. "I've searched this chip completely, and I can't seem to find any more viable information, but I'm left with a feeling that I've missed something."

"There is still someone that can search the chip better than you John."

"Yeah, now who is that going to be?"

"John Henry."

How could John have forgotten John Henry? It was so simple, let the machine search the other machines chip. It was a perfect idea that was going to happen.

John pulled the chip from the chip retention slot on his computer and raced down the hallway with his family nipping at his heels. As John reached the room, he burst though the door with the ever creepy smile forming on John Henry's face.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Connor?"

John reached into his pocket and pulled out the TOK chip and placed it on the table in front of John Henry. "I want you to go through this chip and find every detail about where this TOK was going, who it was giving its information to, and where we can find the informant. The machine was talking to someone or something that was going back to the future, what they were doing, we could only guess, but I believe that they were giving the information directly to Skynet."

"Is that all that you require of me? It shouldn't take me more than a few hours to find everything on this chip. I will notify you when I am done decrypting the chip."

"Thank you John Henry. If we can find out what's going on, maybe… just maybe we can find a way to stop Skynet dead in its tracks."

John Henry simply nodded at John, turned around and placed the chip into his chip port, not giving it enough power to activate, but just enough power to activate the memory of the chip. John turned and left the room with Cameron and his family in tow.

"Well you all heard what John Henry said. All we can do now is wait." John turned to his mother and Derek, "Why don't you both go find something to do while Cameron and I go get a bite to eat."

OoOoOo

Sometime Later…

John and Cameron were sitting outside a small diner on the beach overlooking the sunset in the distance. John was staring off into space when Cameron was the first to break the silence.

"You haven't eaten much of your sandwich. What are you thinking about John?"

John looked over to Cameron and was almost in shock. "How can you ask me what I'm thinking right now? We have machines that are traveling not just from the future, but we have machines that are traveling TO the future. What am I supposed to be thinking right now? How great my sandwich tastes?" As soon as the words left his lips he completely regretted the way it sounded. He was taking out his hostility that he had towards Skynet on the love of his life. It wasn't the way that he planned this conversation to go.

"Cameron look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I just have a lot of things going through my mind at the moment. I love you, I never want you to forget that, but right now my mind has basically been overloaded. Time travel this, time travel that… I just wish all this shit would end. It's getting too damn complicated."

"The future is complicated. We already know that something has been changed, and we know why it's been changed."

"Yeah I know Skynet has changed its end game protocol. It wants to win this game, and at the rate that it's going, it really might this time."

Cameron reached over to John and put her hands over his, "John you can't think like that. Millions and Billions of lives depend on you and what you are going to do about this. Nothing can change who you are or who you are going to become. You are going to defeat Skynet. I believe in you."

"I know that you believe in me Cameron, I really know that you do, just like Mom and Derek do. The thing is that I'm not sure if I can really be this person that you all want me to be. How am I supposed to lead an army when I can't even-"

Before John could finish his statement his cellphone rang. It was John Henry telling him that he had found some more detailed information on the chip.

"I'm sorry Cameron but this conversation is going to have to be continued." John said with a sympathetic look on his face. As they made their way back to the car, John paid the bill in cash and left a moderate tip for the waitress. The drive back to the Conner Complex was long and quiet; barely a word was said between them… which kind of made the ride more uncomfortable. As soon as they arrived at the complex, John was the first one to get out of the car and make his way to John Henry.

"Mr. Connor, Ms. Connor, it's always a pleasure to see you both again. I have found more information on the chip. Apparently the TOK clone was feeding information to this man." John Henry got up from his sitting position and walked over towards the monitor which revealed a male in his mid to late 30's talking with the TOK.

"I believe that this is the informant that the TOK was talking to, I also believe that this is the same person that was traveling though time, giving and receiving information from Skynet. I found information that the TOK was set to meet him tonight at 9pm."

John looked down at his watch and saw that it was roughly 8pm. This left more than enough time to prepare for an attack and have Cameron pose as the TOK that gave the information. This was going to take a bit of planning, but time was not on their side…

**A/N – Well… there you have it… chapter 26… Once again I would like to thank all that reviewed the story, it's like a bee towards honey, makes all the work that I have done worthwhile. I really do hope that you have enjoyed the chapter and as I have always said… any reviews are welcome… good, bad, or indifferent. As long as you review, i know that can be done to the story to make it better. Thanks a lot :-D**

**Dragon Seraphin**


	27. The Future Unknown

**OK first of all I would like to apologize for not writing in… well for not writing in forever. It has been a while since I have written this story. Life got in the way, as I said before I now have myself a family with my own little John Connor to look after… His name isn't John Connor, but that was only because my wife made sure as hell that wasn't going to be his name. (She doesn't have the same obsession as I do with the Terminator. She just doesn't know that my man will one day be the savior of mankind… John Connor be damned… She gave birth to the future leader of mankind!) Anyway… my little rant be over. I reached a bit of a block when I wrote the last chapter and the story has always been on my mind. I decided to change the way that the story was going to end and the way that the story was going to go. I now have NO CLUE on what the hell is going to happen, so when you all ask… well what's going to happen… Why did he do this? I will tell you this now. I have no damn clue. Its 2:16 in the morning and I wanted to post this chapter to satisfy a lot of people…. Not to mention myself. Anyway I hope you like this chapter… **

John turned and looked out the window at the ruined remains that he used to call "Earth". The machines had finally taken over, no matter how much he had hoped, wished, prayed, betrayed, and fought… the machines had started this war. He had no clue how he had managed to make it to the future and had no clue how the machines had started the war, but he knew that no matter what was going to happen, he had to end this war. He was John Connor… the one and only. He wasn't John somebody, he was John Connor.

John stumbled away from the small shack that he was in, smelling the burning in the air. This future was bleak and grim, nothing like what he had imagined for himself. He walked for what seemed like an eternity before he started seeing what was the making of a small town… well, at least what used to be a small town. He noticed something about the town that was off, it gave him a somewhat creepy feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he buried the thought in the back of his mind, after all he was in the future; the ruined future.

He made his way near a building making sure to take cover where he could, he didn't want to take the chance of letting a Terminator know where he was at. He slowly walked along side of the building until he saw smoke coming from the center of the town. He knew that maybe the machines had been here in this town and maybe they had destroyed everything and everyone that once lived here… but he remembered his mother talking about the stories that Kyle Reese had divulged to her at one point, smoke means that someone is there at the camp. That smoke was a sign of life… of people… of the resistance. He didn't know what to expect as he made his way down what used to be the center of the town, but he knew that one thing was on his mind… Cameron. He had no clue where or when she was. Did she come to the future with him or he was he here stuck on his own, anyway he had to make sure that he survived in order to see her again.

John came across what looked to be a cooler with a lot of junk around it and on top of it. It struck him as odd because the cooler was about ½ dug into the dirt. The fire and smoke was about 15 feet from where he was and this was his thought as he opened the cooler to find a black hole with black rungs of a ladder inside. He took a look around and held his breath as he slung one leg over the other into the cooler and started his trek into the tunnels of the resistance that his mother had always been speaking about.

The high of just killing a Terminator was still on his mind as he made his way down the ladder into the abyss of darkness that had surrounded him. He had wished he had some sort of light as he groped around in the darkness for the next rung of the ladder that was leading him into some sort of foul smelling dungeon. He had no clue what was in store for him as he made his way down the ladder… and was thinking about what would happen when all of a sudden he was grabbed off of his perch and slammed into the floor. The sound of the gun being cocked and placed on the side of his head grabbed his immediate attention.

"Who are you… State your name and rank," stated a voice from the darkness… apparently the one holding the gun to the side of the leader of mankind's head.

"My name is John. I don't have a rank because I have yet to be enlisted in the resistance. I have no clue where I am, and I have no clue when I am. All I can tell you is that I am NOT metal and I am NOT here to hurt anyone. I just need shelter and time to think of a plan."

"Now why the hell am I supposed to believe this shit coming out of some young punk's mouth? How the hell do I know that you're not a grey?! How am I supposed to know that you aren't working for Skynet?!" Yelled the man as he dug the gun deeper into the temple of John's skull.

"I come from the past and I might be able to end this war." John said without missing a beat, he even had a bit of pride as he spoke the words.

The man hesitated for a few moments before removing the gun from the side of his head and pulling John to his feet. He was more concerned with winning the war than he was with his own safety… and the safety of his fellow soldiers. He believed the kid… more than some of the other people would, but for some reason he trusted John.

"Well kid, today is your lucky day, my name is Travis and I am going to show you the future that we have going on as of now. I have no clue what you're going to tell me about where and when you're from, but I am sure as hell that this is nothing compared to it."

Travis opened a door and light burst into the small, dark, cramped room that they were in. For the first time John took a look at the person that had just held a gun up to his head and saw the wounds of battle… the age of time… and the look of a person that had gone through a lifetime of battle. He had just met a REAL resistance fighter. Not one out of his dreams or one out of his imagination, he had met and created a bond with someone that had spent years fighting a war that he was afraid of mentioning. This was his time to shine. This was the time that John would become John Connor… or at least would die trying.

John took a step through the door into a corridor that housed families and kids that look as though they hadn't had a good meal in… well in God knows how long. They looked like they were starving and they were. There was mold on the walls and ceiling, spider webs across the corners of the floor. He was in a place that was nasty.

It was home to the families of the resistance. They had no other place to hide. They had no other place to live. The Machines had made their mark. They had destroyed the world as we once knew it. Nothing was pretty… It was hell, simply put, this was Hell on Earth.

"Where are we?" John simply asked Travis.

"We are in the tunnels that once made sewer system of New York." Travis answered while looking back at John. "This is one of the only places that we know is safe. There is an entire army out there of Resistance Fighters, but we have yet to make contact… we don't even know if they are still alive. All we can do is hide from the machines. They are everywhere."

John walked in silence as they passed though corridors. Travis was walking with a purpose as John hoped he could speak with someone who could help him understand more about this bleak future he was in.

Before he knew it they had come across a set of double doors and Travis stood at attention as he pointed slightly towards the door. John had no clue what was on the other side of the doors but he moved slightly towards the door and placed his hand on the handle and pushed the doors open…

"Oh my GOD! John is that you?!"

**Well there it is… Chapter 27… after a few years the chapter is finally done. I hope you all liked it and it WILL NOT take me this long to post the next chapter. I will hopefully get it done in the next week or so if life doesn't keep deciding to stick its big ass foot in the way. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. :-D**


End file.
